A Blonde in the Mix?
by Shattered-Rayn
Summary: AU When Cid Highwind finds himself in a college exchange program, he thinks everything it great. But will he also find more than an overseas education? And what's the deal with the strange mugger he keeps seeing? OOC, yaoi, language and cultural stuff
1. Arrival

**A/N**: All right. Well, I'm in the process of editing this thing over and fixing all the mistakes I've caught along the way, so some of it may seem out of place until it's completely done. Not that it didn't before, but yeah. Anyway, for those who are just starting this, it's just a little AU fic I've been working on and off of. So yeah. Updates can be very slow, I'm warning ahead of time.

**Summary:** Cid Highwind is just your usual college student who gets offered the opportunity he's been dreaming of. Finally free of home and set loose in the Japanese city of Kagoshima, he ends up running into everything from a slightly insane housemate and friend to a mugger who may just end up becoming more than he ever hoped. But in the end, will everything end up the way he planned**?  
Rated: **M for all those wonderful words that follow Cid around like a cloud. And maybe for some other stuff too? Note that this story does include shonen-ai/yaoi, so if you don't like those types of things, I suggest you don't read it and don't complain to me. I don't need flames from anyone since I get enough from myself.

* * *

**Chapter One--Arrival**

"Hey you! Highwind, right?"

The young man turned, hefting his duffel bag higher on his broad shoulder. With a free hand he ran his fingers through his short, blond hair. Blue eyes the color of the sky above glanced forward, resting on the black-haired man running toward him. "Yeah, what of it?"

The man finally caught up and stopped before the blond, panting. "Just welcoming you, that's all." Holding out a hand, he smiled. "The name's Zack. I'm your housemate."

_You've gotta be kidding me._ However, the blond smiled warily and accepted the handshake. He almost forgot where he was and was startled as Zack bowed slightly from the waist, head inclined upward. "Oh, right." He mirrored the movement, noting not to forget again.

"So you just get here?" Zack reached out again, this time taking hold of the suitcase near the blond's feet. At the hesitant nod, he smiled again. "Hey, don't have to be all shy and stuff. I'm pretty friendly when ya think about it. So, where you from exactly? They didn't tell me much except that you would be here." He lifted the suitcase and started to lead his new housemate out of the airport.

"Uh… Florida," he finally said quietly. "University of Tampa." Silently he followed the ebony-haired man, the warm air outside blowing softly around them.

Zack nodded, his back turned to the blond. "Cool. Cool. So you're like… beachy and crap. Good thing you came here. Any further north and you would have been seeing snow and freezing your ass off." He threw a grin over his shoulder before stopping before a black car. "Well, here she is. Wanna go ahead and load your stuff in the back?" He pulled out a tiny remote control and popped the trunk, placing the suitcase inside.

_Beachy and crap? Okay. This guy's nuts. Gotta be._ "Uh, yeah. Sure." He dropped in the duffel and a second bag, closing the trunk solidly. Glancing around, he noticed the other was missing. Shrugging, he started toward the passenger side door, but jumped as Zack stuck his head out of the window he was headed toward.

"What. You wanna drive? Not on my life buddy." He grinned again, jokingly pointing toward the opposite side. "This car's my baby and no one but me gets to drive her. Hell, not even my best friend has ever gotten a chance at her!" He laughed, the sound ringing through the blond's head. The jet lag was starting to kick in.

Sighing, he pulled open the door and slid into the seat. He kept forgetting all these important details. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. First off he'd forgotten the whole greeting and now he'd forgotten that the cars were opposite over here. Or at least some of them. Shaking his head, he laid it back on the seat and closed the door as Zack started the car and pulled into the traffic.

Cid sighed. He was just your average college student, barely making it and broke to boot, but somehow he'd been offered this one time opportunity. He doubted it was because he'd showed any talent back home. No, more likely it was because he had kept asking about the exchange for several months now. He'd shown them he could do it and had taken all the necessary courses; he was ready. But now that he actually was here, he was starting to doubt it all.

At twenty-two years old he was somewhat small at his age at the height of five foot eight. He never really saw it as short, but for some reason everyone else did. Even those people shorter than him did. He just didn't get it. Maybe it was the fact that his parents were both tall. With a father at six foot three and a mother at five foot eleven it would have been figured that Cid had been taller. But no, he was stuck with five foot eight. Not that it bothered him.

He almost laughed and would have if he hadn't been feeling a little sick. His parents. They were practically the reason he was here figuring it was only because of them that he'd even started college. He'd never really thought about it during his high school years, but when he'd asked his parents what they thought about his applying to the university, they'd laughed. Downright laughed in his face. Said he couldn't do it. So he'd enrolled just to prove them wrong. And as it turned out, he was doing just that.

While he hadn't made the best grades in his high school career, he'd done all right, good enough that he'd won a few scholarships. But that didn't help him with living expenses so he'd taken on a part-time job. Everyone had said he'd end up doing miserably by just being in college, but to add in the job? They all thought he would fail the first quarter. Straight out flunk. But he'd done fairly well and now he was a senior, his last year ahead of him. And then just two weeks ago he'd received notice that he'd been approved for the exchange study.

He'd been positively ecstatic at the news. He was finally getting part of his wish to see other countries. And to get out of Florida. He loved the state, but he was overly tired of it. And he had figured he'd hit the jackpot: Japan. But now… now he just wanted to sleep. Sleep and not even move for a week. That was how he felt as Zack pulled onto a quieter street, pulling off to the side.

Zack looked over, his smile dropping. "Hey, you don't look so good. You all right?"

"It's called jet lag," he grumbled as he closed his eyes. Groaning, he pulled himself out of the car and made his way to the trunk. Grabbing his bags, he followed the much more energetic Zack to the house.

The house itself looked a lot smaller outside than it was. As he stepped into the main room, he gasped, staring upward toward the ceiling. It was huge. Or maybe he was just unaccustomed to large spaces still. He had been living in the standard dorm for his whole college experience. The only time he actually stayed in a house was over breaks when he went home. But still. Not even their house was this big.

"Tada ima!" Zack called the word out, removing his shoes before he stared forward, disappearing into a hallway. Cid carefully did the same and placed his shoes beside several other pairs. But he didn't call out. Who was Zack talking to? He knew from his language studies that he'd just called out "I'm back", but he didn't see or hear another person. _Knew he was crazy_.

The black-haired head popped out of the hallway, and he motioned for Cid to follow. "Your room's down here. I didn't put in much since I didn't know what you wanted. Sorry, I only have a futon, no bed." He dropped the suitcase and moved toward the closed window. Opening it, he allowed the flower-scented air inside. Cid laid his bags down and joined Zack at the window, gasping at the huge cherry tree right outside, the blossoms fluttering in the breeze. "Yeah, I thought you might like it."

He turned away as Zack disappeared out of the room. A second later he heard the black-haired boy's voice calling to him. "So the bathroom's over here," he said, pointing toward a dark room. "My room's over here, you just went through the living room. Kitchen's over there. There's a study in the back of the house, but I never use it. Kind of just storage right now. But you're welcome to it if you want. There're a couple of tables and things back there you might like for the room. I dunno."

Smiling he ducked his head into his darkened room. "Cloud, get your ass up. We've got company, you know." He entered quietly, leaving a very confused Cid standing outside. "Hey. Get up," his voice drifted out of the room followed by an indecipherable growl. So there was someone else here. But why were they in Zack's room? He sighed and turned away, eyes roving over the house again. It wasn't his business anyway.

"I don't care that you're still tired, the new kid's here and you should at least be decent enough to come out and say hi. Don't make me get the hose." Zack reappeared at the door, his face still turned toward the room. Noticing Cid watching, he laughed. "Gotta get him up somehow."

A shuffling sounded from the room and Cid glanced around Zack to see another blond, his hair ruffled from sleep and sticking up wildly, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah I'm up. Besides, you wouldn't get the hose. It'd get your bed soaked."

"So? It's enough just to see your face." Zack reached over and ruffled the new blond's hair. "Cloud, this is the exchange student. Uh, Cid I think. Right?"

He nodded and bowed his head a little. "Yeah. Cid Highwind." He didn't feel like introductions for the moment, but he knew politeness was so very important in Japan. It wasn't like back home where you could just yell "I'm gonna go crash on the couch for a few hours. You wake me, you die." No, over here, politeness came first. So he stood silent as Cloud reached out, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet ya." When he'd let go, he reached up and grabbed a lock of Zack's raven hair. "Now. If you excuse me, I'm gonna go finish sleeping off last night. Still have a headache worth the record books." Nodding toward Cid, he returned to the darkness.

Zack laughed. "He's a strange one. Takes a little to get used to him." He left the doorway and stepped lightly into the kitchen. "You hungry?"

Cid didn't even want to think about food right now. "No, thanks though. But I don't think it would go over too well with me right now." He smiled weakly.

"Oh. Right." Dropping down, he vanished from Cid's sight as he leaned behind the counter. He heard something shaking and a bottle was raised up to him, Zack soon following. "Take a few of these. They work pretty well. I should probably force a few down Cloud's throat, come to think of it. Bad hangover. Told him he shouldn't get so drunk."

The blond swallowed the pills, drowning them down with a drink of water. After draining the glass, he looked back at Zack. "So, uh, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but does he live here too?" He set the glass down on the counter with a sharp clink.

"Hmm? Nah, he doesn't. Just stays over a lot. Usually when he gets drunk and needs somewhere to stay. Lives in the dorms. They won't have any of that. So he just stays here a lot." He busied himself by pulling down a few dishes and pouring out a glass of what Cid suspected to be juice. It looked like it anyway. It was still morning after all. "Don't worry 'bout him though. He's fairly quiet and doesn't cause too much trouble." He reached under the counter and pulled out a pan. "You sure you don't want anything? I'm making a little bit of lunch."

Cid shook his head. "No, I'm good. Really." Sighing, he motioned toward the hallway. "I think I'm just gonna go unpack and everything."

Zack had already started stirring something on the stove. He looked over his shoulder. "Okay. Hey, you might feel a little better if you get some sleep."

"I was planning on that," he said smiling weakly.

"Oh. Well in that case, don't." Zack grinned. "Any time you want me to wake you up or anything?" He turned back to his stirring.

"No, not really. Unless there's a time I should be up." He didn't know how things worked in this house so he figured he was safe with that choice. He didn't want to completely screw things up his first day.

Zack remained facing the stove, but lifted the spoon he was using and waved it a little. "Nah. Except supper. That's at six. It you're not up by then, I'll come wake you, okay? I was thinking after that, providing you're feeling better, we could head uptown. You know, get some of the stuff you're gonna need, those kinds of things. Get to know each other."

Cid bobbed his head. It sounded fine to him. He was wondering when he'd get a look at the city. He was happy though that he'd been placed with someone who lived on the outskirts. Kagoshima was a fairly large city and he didn't really want to be stuck in the middle of a big city he didn't know. Being stuck in the suburbs of Tampa was bad enough. But here, this was nice. "Yeah, sounds good. So, I'll see you later then?"

"Yup." Zack raised the spoon to his lips, tasting it briefly. Cid wondered for a moment what he was cooking, but decided against asking. Shrugging, he softly walked back through the hallway, careful to be quiet as he passed Zack's room.

He shut the door to his new room quietly, pulling his suitcase close. _Well, might as well get to work._ As much as he wanted to just lie down and fall asleep he knew he had to unpack first. Otherwise he probably wouldn't get a chance tonight. He was planning on sleeping up until Zack came to get him. He unzipped the case, pulling out his clothes as fast as he possibly could. After a little searching he found the closet and managed to get most of his things unpacked. Finally all that was left was his duffel. _Ah, screw it. That can wait_, he though carefully. Dropping it in front of the closet, he flopped down on the futon, stretching out his arms.

The soft breeze still fluttered through the room and he soon felt his eyelids growing heavy. _Maybe it was those pills Zack gave me. But at least they seem to be working._ He had noticed that the major effects of the jet lag were fading away, exhaustion replacing them. The shadows from the cherry tree fell upon his face and he smiled in the mottled sunlight, sighing as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

All right. So chapter one if finito. Or whatever that is. I never took Italian. XD Anyway, you might have noticed the little phrase up there in Japanese. I'm actually gonna be including a lot of Japanese phrases and customs in here, so to help out everyone who doesn't know the details on these things, I'll include a little section at the end of each chapter explaining it all. Though most of the time you can go ahead and suspect it's some sort of curse word. XD 

Tada Ima: That little phrase Zack uses. Just a common expression used when someone gets home to announce they're... well, home.

So yeah. It'll go kinda like that. And... with that I'm outta here. So, if you liked something, dislike something, anything, please let me know, okay? I'm always up for a review. : )


	2. Kagoshima

Whoo, boy's night out on the town. lol But as it says, Cid gets his first shot at Kagoshima. Note that I know squat about the actual city, so please bear with me. I've been researching that. So yeah. Anyway, enter fouth character! Oh my god! Run away! Nigate! lol I know I spelled that wrong. lol _My_ Japanese skills leve must to be desired, screw Cid's. XD But anyway, same as before, lil' helpful thingymabobber down at the bottom filled with wonderful words. And there are some good ones in here. Nothing too bad, but good just the same. Oh my god, the contradictiveness! Hmm...being blind has made me crazy, apparently. Or maybe I've been hanging out with Zack...who knows? Oh well. On with zee chapter! Whoo! And on a minor note, Cid was a little OOC back in the first chapter, but no longer! Meet the real Cid! Oh. And there's a tad bit of shounen-ai in this one but I'll let you get there yourself. Like chapter one didn't set it up. XD You knew it was coming.

**Chapter Two--Kagoshima**

"Cloud, you jackass, gimme that back!" Zack reached over, snatching the sake bottle from the blonde's hand. "Look. Look!" He shook it slightly, the liquid sloshing inside. "You drank like…half of it! You're buying me a new bottle." He took a swig, laughing as some of the liquid spilled down his chin. "Shit! Stupid bottle's got a hole in it or something."

Cloud shook his head while smirking at his misfortunate friend. He shoved a napkin at Zack, still unable to contain his laughter. Grabbing the bottle back, he tipped the sake into his mouth. Setting the bottle down, he pointed at Zack accusingly. "Me buy you another one? I bought this one!" He swiped it away before Zack could grab it again. "Too slow grandpa," he snickered.

Cid rested his chin on his hand. Vaguely he wondered who took care of them when they both got drunk. _Hope it's not gonna be me_. He felt better than he did earlier, but right now he was just a little bored. Zack and Cloud had been guzzling sake for the past hour while he just sat there being the polite guest he was supposed to be. _Though I would kill to be able to toss this polite crap. It's just not me._ He glanced at the pair again. _Funny how people can be completely different that you first think. Hell. I never would have seen Zack as the drinking type._

A bottle was suddenly shoved in his face, Cloud looking at him. "You want some? You've been sittin' there all mopey-like and shit."

The scent of alcohol sent a shiver down Cid's back. "Ah, no thanks. Really. I'm not…a drinker." Hanging his head a little, he watched as Cloud shrugged and tipped back another drink. He felt bad about lying, but still that was history. He'd been a hard-core drinker through most of college and he'd just recently gone dry. One quarter of having to retake every course from the one before had tipped him off that he needed to stop. He had managed to break himself from the alcohol completely, but that had been only four weeks before he'd heard he was coming here. Six weeks ago.

Sighing, he closed his eyes as Zack started carrying on about something Cloud was doing. He would have gone and walked through the nearby market if only those two weren't so drunk they'd forget him as soon as he left. Besides. His Japanese skills left much to be desired. He doubted he would even be able to find the restroom without trouble.

Zack looked over at Cid and reached out, ruffling the blonde's hair. "Hey, ya look kinda down. Sure ya don't want any?" When the blonde shook his head no, he continued thinking. "Hmm…guess it's pretty lame hanging around with us when ya don't drink. Listen. If ya wanna go look around, we'll still be here." He tilted his head toward the door. "Know it's gotta be killin' ya to watch us get drunk and shit. Sorry I didn't ask before."

Cid's eyes aimed forward at Zack's suggestion. "So you guys'll really be all right? I won't leave if I shouldn't." He was a little more worried about their physical well-being than his own boredom right now. If they were going to wander off and pass out in some ditch then he wouldn't.

"Nah. Shit man, we do this all the time on weekends. We'll be fine." He took another drink. "We'll still be here. Don't worry 'bout us or anything. Just go have some fun." He waved the bottle toward him before taking another drink, the liquid sloshing in the glass bottle.

The young blonde nodded and smiled as he stood up from his seat. When they had come in Zack and Cloud had automatically gravitated toward this booth, half-hidden in the back corner of the bar. He glanced toward the front of the bar and started forward, turning when he was halfway across the floor. He looked back to say goodbye but held his words as he saw Zack reach over and brush Cloud's bangs back, pulling his face close as he did.

Cid whirled around suddenly. _Okay, those two are definitely more than just regular friends. Unless they just have a problem with kissing each other when they're drunk. _Shaking his head, he pushed out into the night air.

It wasn't that he had a problem with the possibility that Zack was gay. He had friends back home who were. He just wished he'd known ahead of time before finding out for himself. He hated having things like that just sprung on him. Shaking his head again he caught sight of the neon sign glowing fiercely above the market.

As he stood in front of the store he rubbed his eyes. He didn't really want to go in there. Just for some reason he felt more like staying outside. It was a nice night after all. The breeze was warm as it softly brushed by him. He caught a faint scent of cooking okonomiyaki and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since supper. He cursed and rolled his eyes as his stomach growled loudly. Maybe he'd just head in that direction instead.

Slowly he joined in the flow of the sidewalk, stunned at how many people there still were out. It had to be around two, maybe three in the morning. But maybe there were a lot of people with the same idea as Zack and Cloud. The drinking idea, anyway. A few people jostled him as he walked, the crowd slowly thinning as he walked on. It seemed a lot of people were just returning home.

He lifted his head, pushing his blonde bangs away as he stared at the sky. Not many stars. But he didn't really expect to see many. This was a city after all. He lowered his eyes back to the sidewalk, hardly seeing the man before he knocked into Cid's side. Luckily the crowd had thinned considerably while he hadn't been paying attention and there was room for him to stop and look back.

The black-haired man bowed deeply, his long bangs falling before his eyes. Rising quickly, he muttered a short apology in Japanese and turned, headed in the opposite direction rather fast. He almost seemed in a hurry.

Cid shrugged. At least he wasn't extremely new to the workings of a city. He had grown used to them whenever he visited Tampa. He started toward the scent again when he noticed a familiar weight missing. Stopping again, he patted his side. His wallet was gone. "Wh—that guy!" He whirled around, his eyes just barely picking out the back of the black-haired man. Twisting on one foot, he started forward, quickly coming up behind the man. "Hey. Hey!" He was shouting more to just let the guy know he'd been found out than to convey any real meaning. That he would do later when he got his wallet back. Reaching out, he grabbed the man's shoulder, whipping him around to face him.

The man reacted too fast for Cid and he knocked the blonde's hand loose, taking off at a run. Cid, his moment of stun gone, started after him. "Hey! You thief, give that back! Give me my damned wallet back!" A few people bumped into him and he slowed. But he still saw the man turn down an alley he'd passed before. "Shit!" Speeding up, he pushed in front of a few girls, their shrill yelling chasing him as he dashed into the alley. "Dammit man, I'm not kiddin'! Give me back my fuckin' wallet!"

Ahead of him the man tried to jump a pile of boxes, but slipped, the cardboard crumpling beneath him. With a startled shout the man disappeared into the pile back first. When Cid finally reached the pile he glanced around. Grasping a pipe lying to the side, he brandished it above his head, approaching the pile closer.

A low groan emitted for the boxes and he saw a hand reach out soon followed by the black-haired head. He raised the pipe higher in case the man should try anything. "I got ya. Now hand it over nice and slow and I'll—hey!"

The man had raised his right hand, covering his head while he shouted in his own language. Cid couldn't make anything out of it at the speed he was going. Then he saw a glint of metal and the idea of 'gun' instantly popped into his head. As the metal was raised higher he panicked. Taking a shaking breath, he swung hard, the pipe connecting with the man's head. With a sharp grunt the man collapsed, falling back into the boxes.

Cid slid to the ground as he dropped the pipe. He was panting furiously, still terrified. He had just been mugged and almost killed all on his first night here. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should have just stayed back with them. Then I wouldn't be in this mess._ When the man didn't move, he reached out and pushed on a shoulder. He rolled over, the small keychain he kept attached to his wallet now visible as it hung out of the man's pocket. Yanking it free, he noticed that the mugger still hadn't moved.

In America, back in Tampa, this wouldn't have been a problem. He could have just pleaded self defense to the judge. Hell, that's what it was, wasn't it? But here? He had no idea what they did to people who killed their citizens. Even if they happened to be dirty thieves. He stood, gazing around nervously. He half-expected for some policeman to appear and arrest him for murder even though he knew it wouldn't happen. But still…it was enough to make him paranoid.

Leaning down, he placed a finger against the man's pale throat. A steady throbbing met it and he sighed. So he hadn't killed him, just knocked him out. He removed his hand and prepared to leave when a hand shot out, grasping his wrist. "Huh—hey! Let me go!" He threw the hand off, scrambling backward until his back hit the wall.

"Nnn…chi…chikusho." The man raised his hand to his head, groaning again as he raised it slowly. "Chikusho." He looked forward, eyes locking with Cid's. His eyes widened and Cid suddenly got the impression that the man had never been in this situation before. He wasn't sure what that might mean but he was sure it couldn't be good.

"Okay. Uh…I'm just gonna leave now. I got my wallet back so don't even try that again. At least not from me." H stood shakily and turned, starting out of the alley. He had gotten only about five steps from where he'd been when he heard the man shout out at him.

"I-jin! Kimpatsu! Nani-yo anta!" He stood slowly, his right hand pressed against his forehead.

Cid paused, the words running through him. Slowly he turned back toward the mugger. Nodding his head to himself, he felt everything building up. He had a problem with containing his emotions and occasionally they broke free in sheer anger when something set him off. Unfortunately for the man, his words did just that. Laughing harshly, he looked the man in the eye. "Alien? White-boy? You think those words bother me?" he asked in a low voice as he slowly moved toward the black-haired man. He wouldn't have usually done this, but then again, none of this was usual.

The mugger looked around, suddenly scared of the approaching blonde. He tried backing up but just tripped, falling once more into the boxes. "Iie. H—hottoite-kure-yo! Nani-yo?" Cid grasped the man's arm, pulling his up to eye level. "Y—yamete-yo! Sawannai-de!" He squirmed in the boy's grasp but Cid's hand remained clenched around his wrist.

Soon the man's yelling got to him and he shook his by his arm. "Shut up already! I'm not gonna hurt you if you fucking shut up! Damatte-yo!"

The man calmed considerably. He stopped thrashing and stared up at Cid, eyes wild. That's when he noticed them. He felt his anger drain away as he knelt down, staring into the man's eyes. Not, it hadn't been a trick of the light or his mind. The man had red eyes, crimson as blood. "Shit," he whispered.

The man tried to pull away, but Cid held him firm. "I just want to make sure you don't try that shit on me again, got that? Wakarimasu-ka?"

The man's face turned to the side, wincing. "I understand you fine."

"Wh—wh—what?" Cid stood up suddenly, his grip on the man faltering. "You speak English?" he asked surprised.

The man pulled his arm loose, cradling it against him. Already a faint bruise was forming on the pale skin. "Yes, I can speak it fine. Almost as fine as you, kimpatsu, considering you can't seem to speak without cursing."

"Wha—well, then why didn't you say something earlier! You just kept shouting in Japanese, why didn't you say something in English?" He crossed his arms, glaring at the man below him. "And I can too speak without cursing."

Black hair fell over crimson eyes as the man tilted his head. "Surprise, surprise. So he can. But maybe I didn't see you as worth speaking English to." He aimed fiery eyes up at the blonde. "I should be making you speak in Japanese, kimpatsu. This is my country after all, not yours." He fell silent. Waiting almost patiently for a response.

"Your country? Well, whatever. But would you stop calling me white-boy? It's getting on my fucking nerves." Cardboard shuffled as the man stood. A gasp rose from Cid as he looked up into the crimson eyes. Up was the key word. "What the hell? Why're you so tall?" He rose on his tiptoes, but still didn't match the pale man's height. "Dammit, you people are supposed to be short!"

"Says the chibi." He tilted his head. "Would you rather I call you that? Chibi rather than kimpatsu? Both work either way."

"You know what? Fuck you. But why the hell are you still here? I figured you would have hightailed it out of here by now." He uncrossed his arms, shoving his hands in his pockets. The man started and he pulled them back out quickly. "Hey, clam down! Damn. It's not like I have a damn knife or anything. Maybe I'm just making sure you don't steal my wallet anymore."

The raven-haired man regarded him with cold eyes. "Maybe I'm just not used to the people I steal from creating a conversation with me. Not that it's all that enlightening. I suppose I chose wrong with you." He folded his own arms, the moonlight glinting off of metal again.

Cid started, glaring at his left arm. It was entirely encased with metal as far as he could tell. He couldn't see beyond the longish sleeve of his black tee-shirt. "Hey, what's that?" he asked. It had obviously been the metal he had mistaken for being a gun.

The man glanced down then covered his left arm with the right. "It's nothing. But why are _you_ still here? You have what you want, so why aren't you leaving?"

Cid shoved his hands back into the pockets of his baggy jeans. "Well…maybe I have nothing better to do." He lowered his voice, hoping the man wouldn't hear. But today just wasn't his day, now was it?

The mugger snorted. "What is with you Americans? You do the strangest things, you know. Have nothing better to do than talk to your own mugger. God, I just don't get you people."

The blonde huffed back. "Well, what's with you! Don't have anything better to do than go mug foreigners? That makes about as much sense as my answer." He wrapped one hand around his wallet, pointing at the man with the other.

"I never said I do it because I have nothing better to do. Besides, that has nothing to do with anything."

"The hell it does! We wouldn't fucking be here if you hadn't tried to snatch it in the first place! Stupid jackass!" He flung out his free hand, brushing it against the brick wall. Yelping, he rubbed the skinned knuckles against his leg.

"Kimpatsu." He shot Cid an annoyed look then sighed. "Look. Are we going to stand around here all night and just call each other names?" A can rattled behind him and he glanced nervously behind him. "I really shouldn't be here."

Cid huffed again. "And why's that? Out of your territory? Need to run home to mommy? But you started it with the name-calling." He crossed his arms again, assured his wallet was safe.

The crimson gaze landed on him again. "Do you realize that you look and sound like a child? But anyway, I just shouldn't be here. You shouldn't either unless you want more trouble." He stuffed his hand in the pocket of his black jeans, his left hanging at his side. "But what else was I to do? It's not like I could have called you by your real name."

The blonde tipped his chin forward. "Well, it's Cid Highwind. And don't you ever forget it, got that?" He turned, his back, looking over his shoulder. "Or even better, how about I never see you again? I definitely like that one better," he growled.

The mugger narrowed his crimson eyes. "Likewise," he responded in a harsh voice. He also turned away, stepping carefully over the boxes that had caused his capture in the first place. "Kimpatsu."

Cid whirled around, facing the alley again. "Dammit, I thought I said…" He broke off. He was talking to an empty alley. His blue eyes passed over every visible inch but there was no sign of the crimson-eyed man. "Whatever," he muttered as he stepped back into the lights of the city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lol I kinda like him being so sarcastic. It kinda fits him. lol Mister Thiefy. But if you don't know who that is, you have problems. Big ones. XD Not really, but it's pretty obvious. There aren't that many guys with black hair, red eyes and a metal arm, now are there? We're not going to take into consideration Barret with red contacts. That'd just be weird. lol So anyway, a little Zack/Cloud slashie going on there. Sooo...I wanna go find me a mugger now and see if he's Vin. XD I have problems. I know it. But who else but Cid would stand around arguing with his own mugger? lol Well, I might, but I'm not in this, am I? lol That's right, beware all you muggers! I'll talk yer ears off! XD Really have problems. But anyway, lil' translation section, coming up! Vinny has a bad mouth in this fic for some odd reason. O.o OOC, I know, but maybe it's a given figuring his home life. But that comes up later. This is AU after all.

Whoo for learning Japanese! Not the best words you could be learning, but they're fun anyway. lol  
Chikusho--One of the many ways to say dammit. I can't think of any other right now.  
I-jin--The rude way to say foreigner. Literally, alien. I think O.o  
Kimpatsu--lol Vin's fovorite name for Cid apparently. Cid actually says the translation for this, white-boy, but he's taking the wrong meaning. Japanese is a high context language where the speaker doesn't have to neccessarily be clear but the listener has to figure it out. But Cid's not the best at that yet. So his interpretation is wrong. Vin's actually calling him 'blonde-haired' or 'dumb blonde'. And we all know that's one way to get Cid mad. Call him dumb. lol  
Nani-yo anta--Lil' phrase meaning 'who do you think you are?' I'm guessing I'd be screaming that too if someone whacked me upside the head with a pipe.  
Iie--Come on, you should know this one. But if not, it's 'no'.  
Hottoite-kure-yo--'Leave me alone' aimed toward a male. Aimed toward a female is a little different.  
Sawannai-de--'Don't touch me'. Simple as that. lol  
Damatte-yo--'Shut up'. lol Bet Cid uses that one a lot.  
Wakaremasu-ka?--'Do you understand?' Really important thing. lol  
Chibi--Another you should already know, but if not, it means 'short' or 'shorty'. Bad Vin. That's cruel. lol

Well, there ya have it. Hopefully I didn't miss any but if I did just ask me about them. But so...chapter 2. How was it? Still wondering how I'm doing. Aw hell. I'll be doing that for as long as I live. So, with that, I'll ask for reviews now.  
Arigatogozaimashita! For reading and reviewing, that is. It's just thank you, so don't freak out thinking I just cussed you out big time. lol


	3. First Day Introductions

So it's chapter three. I actually wouldn't even have this up if it hadn't almost been finished already. Right now I'm completely drained and my creative spark is on the fritz. But I'll get over it soon. Anyway, I'm gonna make this kind of short for that reason exactly. But it's Cid's first day. We all know that feeling. But it just wouldn't be right if something weird didn't happen to the poor guy. Alas, a couple of weird things. But we finally get a peek into Mr. Thiefy's life. Well, a little anyway. Maybe a reason for his activities. Haha...whatever. Anyway, chapter three.

**Chapter Three--First Day Introductions**

Cid sighed as he flopped into the desk. He'd finally made it back to the bar, finding Zack nursing a bottle of sake alone. Cloud had been asleep, head pillowed on the black-haired man's shoulder. He hadn't even tried to explain what had happened. Instead he had just asked Zack when they were leaving, something they had done not too long after, the two of them helping Cloud to walk back to the house.

But he had made it through his first night. Sure, a lot had happened and he hoped he never would have to go through all that again, but he had made it. And now he was in his first class, the room filling fast with students.

He was actually surprised that about a third weren't Japanese. He'd been told to expect the unexpected when he was over here, but he just kept seeing things that contradicted almost every stereotype out there. He knew it would happen, but still. It surprised him a little.

The teacher finally walked in, setting down his briefcase on the small table up front. Without saying a word he turned to the board and began writing, his name appearing in his scrawled script. Turning, he looked over the class once. The he spoke quickly, eyes watching the entire room. Cid tried to follow suit as the class addressed him as a whole, and he also bowed, though somewhat awkwardly.

When the introductions were over the instructor started right into the lesson, the numbers and symbols flowing from his hand onto the board. Cid sighed and began writing. He always hated math. But it was almost essential in his major. There wasn't too much you could do in engineering without math.

As he quickly scribbled down his excuse for notes, he heard the door open and close, the entire class glancing up. The professor also looked over, regarding the new arrival with patience. "Varentain-san. Konnichiwa. What is there today?" he asked amiably. Cid figured they knew each other.

The other answered and Cid half-listened as he continued his note-taking. "Gomen, Sensei-san. Just a small message today." The voice struck Cid as familiar for some reason and he glanced upward, not having done it when everyone else had.

Cid almost choked as he watched the new boy standing next to the professor. Black hair…black clothes…and that voice. He tried his best to look at the boy's hands, gasping when he caught sight of the gleaming metal. _Him! That mugger! What the hell…what's he doing here? _He handed the professor a small envelope and waited as the man read over it, leaning down to write a response.

Under decent lighting, Cid saw that he wasn't as old as he'd first thought. Instead of a man older than him by years, he was more around Cid's own age. But that didn't explain his presence. Why would a mugger be associating with their teacher?

While the professor wrote out his response, the boy ran his crimson eyes over the room. He stood silently, gazing over them all. That's when he felt the crimson eyes fall on him. Cid shivered, raising his blue eyes to meet that steady gaze. The boy's eyes widened in recognition and he turned his head away, taking the envelope back when the professor had finished. Bowing slightly, he said his goodbye and left rather quickly, closing the door behind him.

Cid shook his head. So it had been the mugger. There was no one else it could have been. He forced himself to concentrate on the paper before him, but something just kept nagging him. Why was he here? He pushed his blonde hair back with a hand, resting his forehead on it. He'd have to try and find out later. Right now the horror that was trigonometry was staring him down.

Cid growled, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders. He'd gone through the entire day and hadn't seen the black-haired boy once. It was beginning to get to him. All he wanted to do was ask him why he was hanging around the University and making small talk with the teachers. He was supposed to be mugger, wasn't he? It just didn't make sense.

He growled again and pulled out his wallet, handing the clerk the money for his meager lunch. Passing through the main green, he picked shady spot to sit and unwrapped his cheeseburger. Sure, he loved Japanese food, but right now he just wanted a good old-fashioned cheeseburger. _Thank god they have fast-food over here._ He was all for the learning about a new culture and integrating into it, but he wasn't quite ready to do everything at once. For now, he just wanted to enjoy his cheeseburger.

Cid had just taken a bite when a voice called out right behind him. "Hey. Highwind-san, wasn't it?" He choked, coughing out the bite he'd just taken. No sooner had he recovered had he whirled around, staring into crimson eyes. "Never thought I'd see you here," the boy said as he sat next to the blonde.

"Wha—you never thought you'd see _me? _I was thing the same damned thing when you just waltzed into that class!" he threw up his hand, accidentally flinging a piece of lettuce at the boy.

Grimacing, he picked it off. "I don't feel the urge to share your food, thank you. Wait a minute. Waltzed? I just walked in. Where do you get that I waltzed in?" He slid a strap off of his shoulder, placing a bag in front of him. While Cid stared, he started digging around inside of it.

"Well, you did. But why were you even there? Why aren't you out stealing some poor old decrepit woman's walker or some shit like that? Decide you wanted another try at my wallet?" He ignored the boy the best he could, taking a bite out of his sandwich. This time, however, he actually got to eat it. "Yo, mug-boy. You gonna answer me?" he asked through his mouthful.

The crimson eyes narrowed again. "'Mug-boy'? Now where did you come up with that one?" He took a bite out of his own lunch, a few grains of rice falling back into the bento box. "But I'll have you know that I was there because I was delivering a message to Okano-Sensei. I happen to have a job here."

"Right. A job." Cid laughed, stuffing a fallen pickle into his mouth. "Messenger by day, thief by night, right? Good one mug-boy."

"What would you know about it?" He tucked a lock of raven hair behind his ear, glaring at the blonde. "And would you stop calling me that? I have a name."

Cid waved a hand uncaringly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So if you want me to stop calling you that then tell me your name already. You know," he glanced at the black-haired boy for a moment, "the only people I usually talk to this long without knowing their name usually have their asses kicked by now."

"Right. Uh, huh. I'm really going to believe that. I don't see you as the type." He flicked another lock of hair back, taking another bite on his lunch.

"Oh really. You sure about that?" He raised his fist, smiling, and let it stop right before the pale boy's nose. "I could demonstrate if you want."

The boy closed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare." His voice was cold, calculated. He opened his crimson eyes just in time for his vision to flash white, pain flaring through his face. Whipping his hands upward, he pressed them against his nose, cursing. "Chikusho! You stupid idiot! What the hell'd you do that for!" he blinked his eyes a few times, finally regaining his sight as he leaned back his head. Thick warm liquid poured over his fingers and he pulled his hands down, staring at the blood. "You stupid, stupid idiot!"

Cid's mouth gaped. He hadn't meant to actually hit the boy, just make him think he would. But his fist hadn't stopped, crashing into the pale nose. Now he simply sat there, watching as blood poured over the pale skin. "Uh, I, uh, I didn't mean to," he whispered.

"The hell you didn't!" The boy ducked his head, using his shirt front to try and stop the flow. Glaring at the blonde, he stuffed his shirt closer to his face. "Damn kimpatsu," he growled at the other boy.

Cid stammered out an apology, pulling a piece of cloth free from his backpack. It was just a small handkerchief but he held it out anyway. "Here. I'm really sorry. I seriously didn't mean to!" He glanced nervously around as several gazes fell on them.

"Yeah, whatever." He snatched the cloth and pressed it to his nose. "Shit. It's not stopping. What a time to be hemophiliac." He growled something in Japanese, pinching harder as the cloth continued staining scarlet.

"Vinsento-kun!" A young girl knelt next to him suddenly, startling both of the boys. She started talking at a furious pace, the black-haired boy speaking occasionally in the wash of language. Cid couldn't keep up, but he did pick out a few words like 'nurse' and the phrase 'I'll stay'. Confused, he watched as the other teen stood, wavering slightly.

He quickly stood also, reaching out so the other didn't lose his balance. "What'd she say?"

"Said I should to get to the nurse. She's right. Also said she'd watch our stuff." He grabbed a hold of Cid's arm, dragging him along as he started walking across the green, his pace fast.

"Wait a minute. Why am I going?" He tried to pull his arm free but the other's grip was too strong. "Dammit, I don't get it!"

"You're going to help me explain this," he said, tugging at Cid arm harder. "Now come on before I have a damn blackout!" He finally let go of the blonde's arm in favor of pulling the door he was now in front of open. Cid followed him rather reluctantly. But still. It was the least he could do. He did cause the problem to begin with.

The secretary glanced up as they entered the room and she dropped her pencil, rushing to the boy's side. "Oh Varentain-san! What happened! You're bleeding everywhere!" Quickly grabbing hold of his arms, she steered him into the main examining room, pushing him onto the bed. Cid moved out of her way as she rushed back to her desk, dialing furiously and speaking in a short, clipped tone. "Hai. Hai. Varentain-san."

Cid eyed her warily until he moved out of her sight. "So, uh, you have a precedent here or something?" Pulling a chair up to the bed, he sat down, watching as the boy stared at the floor.

"Like I said, hemophiliac. I tend to get nosebleeds easy and they don't stop. I'm usually in here once every week for something related to that." He pulled the handkerchief back, gently running a finger under his nose. It came away, slick with fresh blood. "Damn. Still going."

The blonde leaned over until he was peeking into the waiting room again. "That doesn't explain why she's freaking out like that."

The boy sighed, shaking his black hair out of his face. "If I lose too much blood then I pass out and they have to get me to the hospital. Doesn't work out too well that way. Far too expensive for me, plus it causes a lot of inconvenience for the staff here." He sniffed, coughing as blood ran down his throat. "Gross. Hate that."

"Then why the hell'd you do it?"

"Because I felt like it, okay? You know what, how about I just give you a bloody nose too. Then you wouldn't be bothering me, you'd be somewhere else nursing yourself." Black hair slipped over the thin shoulder as he leaned forward slightly, head bowed.

"Hey, you're the one who brought me here, remember?" Cid glanced away, his eyes running over the various colorful posters on the wall. Even though he couldn't read them, they were a distraction from the other boy. However, his gaze soon wandered back, settling on the metal-encased arm. "So, uh, you never did explain that," he said quietly.

The other glanced down, eyes rapidly turning onto his soon after. "Don't want to talk about it." He fell silent, finally speaking up after a few minutes. "So you wanted to know my name."

Cid's head rose up slightly, glancing at the boy. "I guess. I'm getting tired of calling you mug-boy. It's amusing the first few time, but after—"

"It's Vincent. Vincent Valentine." He locked eyes with the blonde. "Sorry about last night."

"Vincent. Well, Vince, nice to meet ya, whatever, if you could call it a meeting." He waved a hand nonchalantly, smiling at the crimson-eyed boy. "But why exactly were you out there doing…what you did?" He lowered his voice as the secretary went running past the door, talking quickly on the phone.

"I said Vincent, not—never mind." He sighed, checking his nose once more. It still came away red, crimson like his eyes. "But it's my step-father's fault. He's not exactly the best guy in the world and all the money I manage to make here somehow disappears down his throat the instant I get it. Alcoholic."

"Oh." Cid knew from personal experience how the money flew when you drank like that. "So, why don't you just move out?"

Vincent fidgeted a little. "Because the bakayaru has legal custody over me until I turn twenty-one. Then I'm out of there as soon as possible. Hate it there. I still have a year left."

"Wow. Must be tough then. I hardly ever see my parents, but—"

"Varentain-kun! How are you?" A young looking woman entered the room, nodding politely toward Cid before pulling a small bottle out of her pocket. "Didn't make it past the first day, I see." She smiled kindly as she prepared a needle, filling it with the clear fluid.

Vincent lowered his head. "No, Kimisa-san. I had…an accident." He glanced over at Cid, crimson eyes dark.

Cid shrank back as the nurse stepped toward them, allowing her the access to Vincent's left arm. Curious, the blonde peeked around her as she pushed his sleeve up, revealing that the metal encasement stopped right below his elbow. Vincent sat stoically as the needle entered, the fluid pushed into his veins.

"Well, I believe that should do it," the nurse stated as she pressed a small cotton pad to his arm. "Do you want to stay here until the bleeding stops? You know you're welcome to."

The boy said his thanks, bowing slightly as she left. He sighed, turning his eyes back to the blonde. "What?"

"They give you a shot for a nosebleed? That seems kind of…strange."

Vincent pulled the cotton pad away, checking. "Not really. It's a coagulant. Makes the blood clot and stop flowing."

Cid stared at him, lower lip pushed out a bit. He knew that. After all, he had to take those biology courses all through college. He didn't see why he had to take them but he did. So he at least knew what a coagulant did. Did Vincent think he was dumb? "I'm not stupid, ya know."

"Could have fooled me, kimpatsu."

Curling his fist, Cid stood up. "I thought I told you to stop calling me a damn white-boy! How about if I start calling you Mr. Japan or some shit like that?" he hissed, pointing at the ebony-haired boy.

Vincent shrugged. "It's your own fault for not listening. I'm not calling you a white-boy, so get over it already." He turned his crimson eyes on the blonde, glaring up at him. "Not my fault if you misinterpret me."

"Misinterpret? But that's what 'kimpatsu' means, isn't it? White-boy?"

Vincent checked his nose again, relieved to see it had finally stopped. "Yes and no. While it _does_ translate into 'white-boy' somewhat, it's more common understanding is 'blonde-haired'." He rose, stepping out of the exam room silently and nodding goodbye to the assistant.

Cid soon followed, nodding his own hasty goodbye. "So, wait. Now you're calling me a dumb blonde? I think I liked white-boy better." He grumbled a few more choice comments to himself as he followed Vincent out of the building and back onto the green. "Hey, hey! Are you even listening?"

"Would you stop if I say yes?" Vincent kept facing forward. He heard another comment from the blonde, one he didn't quite fully comprehend, and he stopped before the tree. The girl they had left with their belongings was still there, anxiously doodling in the grass with a finger.

At the sound of Vincent's approach, she looked up, eyes shining. "Vinsento-kun!" She rose, taking him in a small hug. The black-haired boy stood silent, waiting for the embrace to pass.

Cid frowned as she started speaking in her quick voice again and he simply sat down, not even bothering to try and figure out what she was saying. The other boy was simply listening, every once in a while coming in with a short assurance.

She finally left, waving as she crossed the green. Vincent sighed, slumping down onto the ground beside Cid. "I thought she'd never leave. She's so annoying, I swear. Stupid girl doesn't even attend this college. High-schooler." Grumbling, he wiped his hand across his face.

"What'd she say?" He found it somewhat safe to ask seeing at he didn't altogether like the girl. Or at least that's what he had picked up on. He took a bite of his now-cold cheeseburger, chewing thoughtfully.

Vincent let out a strained breath as he flopped backward, lying on the grass. "Ah, she was going on about how I should take better care of myself, how I shouldn't scare her, how I shouldn't spend time with hooligans…the usual." He glanced up to see the blonde's reaction.

Cid laughed. It was actually kind of funny that Vincent was this tall, mysterious guy who went around stealing for extra money and here he was being told off by some little short high school girl. "Man, I think she rules you. What with all that." He paused, thinking about the things the crimson-eyed boy had just said. "Wait. Hooligan? She thinks I'm a damn hooligan? What the hell!"

A small grin passed over the pale boy's lips. "Well, she does have a point. But yes, she does control my life. Or at least she tries to. She came from the Osaka prefecture so she thinks she's somehow above me or something like that. Plus she likes me." He shook his head as if getting rid of a bad thought.

Cid almost burst out laughing with the look of utter disdain that crossed Vincent's face. "You really don't like her, huh? "

"Can't stand her. And somewhere she got the idea that if she spent enough time with me that I would fall madly in love or something." He made a gagging motion, shaking his head at Cid. "Not going to happen. Just, if you ever see her coming toward you, run."

The blonde thought carefully about that. "I'll keep it in mind. What's her name? Just in case I hear it said and want to climb up a tree or some shit like that."

Vincent chuckled, the sound deep as it rumbled out of his chest. "Good point. Yuffie Kisaragi." He took on the look of disgust again. "She has to be the most annoying person I've ever met. Except you." While Cid said something in retaliation and swung an arm at him, Vincent rose, settling his bag on his shoulder again. Dodging the fake blow was easy enough and he stepped away, laughing as the blonde unbalanced himself and fell face-first into the grass. "Well, anyway. I'll see you around, kimpatsu." Throwing a laughing wave over his shoulder, he turned and started for the closest hall.

"Goddamn thief," he muttered, a small smirk settling onto his face. _Interesting that the first person I meet ends up robbing me and becoming something of a friend. I guess that's what you'd call a friend. _A small laugh escaped him and he stuffed his belongings back in his bag, getting ready for his last class.

The door clicked as it shut, the echo following Cid as he removed his shoes. "Tada ima," he called out. He felt he owed Zack that much since his last class was later than the black-haired boy's and he had to walk home alone. It probably didn't bother him though. Cid figured that Zack was used to it. He sighed as he propped open the refrigerator door with a foot, pouring a glass of water.

The silence was suddenly punctured, the blonde jumping at the shout. "You know what? I'm getting real tired of your cocky-ass attitude!" Shock ran through him as he recognized the voice as Zack's.

"Well, me too!" Cid grimaced. Cloud. So were they fighting? It sounded as such when Zack's voice cut in again.

"I just wish you'd die! Just straight out die already!"

"Oh really! Well, I could just kill you right here! Right here!"

"Let's see it! You couldn't if you tried!"

Cid was now visibly shaken and he dropped his bag, Water poured into the sink as the glass fell over, the blonde's socks skidding on the hardwood floor as he ran to Zack's room. Something was happening and he had to stop it. Cloud wouldn't really kill Zack, would he? He finally grabbed a hold of the door, pushing it open, his eyes wide. "No! Don't do it!"

Both Zack and Cloud looked up, shock and confusion crossing their faces as one. The raven-haired man dropped his controller, motioning toward Cid. "Uh, hi? What's up? You look kinda freaked."

The blonde took a breath as he stared at the pair. They were sitting calmly on the edge of Zack's bed, the cords of two controllers stretching from their laps to the entertainment center against the wall. He was downright confused as he looked from one to the other. "So…you're not killing each other?"

Zack glanced at Cloud before bursting out into laughter. "Kill each other? Nah, where'd you get that kind of messed up idea?" Cloud stared past his friend, blue eyes settling on Cid.

"But, I heard…I thought…" Cid started shaking his head, blonde hair flying around his face. "I just don't get it! I heard you two yelling! And then—"

"Oh that!" Zack slid off of the bed and took hold of the smaller blonde's shoulders. "No, no, we were just playing a game! You know, one of those fighting games! We do this all the time." He laughed again, waiting as Cid calmed down. "Okay? We wouldn't kill each other."

The breath slowly flowed back into Cid's lungs and he nodded, still stunned. A game? He glanced past Zack, eyeing the television. He smiled weakly. Only a game. "I, uh…I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Zack patted the blonde on the back. "Just mishearing things, that's all. So you wanna join? We can fit another in."

Cid shook his head again, this time keeping it to a minimum. "Uh, I think I'll pass," he said quietly. "Sorry to bother you." He bowed his head, backing away and turned into his room.

Zack kept watching until the door clicked shut and then he turned back to Cloud. "Strange little guy, huh?" Picking up his controller from the floor, he took a flying leap onto the bed.

Cloud pushed him away as the other jostled him. "Hey, watch it! You're gonna make me fall off, ya know." Pulling his own controller to him, he took on a serious tone. "But yeah. That kid is kind of strange. He thought we were actually going to kill each other. Must not be a social type of guy."

"I don't know. I just think he's trying to make a good impression. But he's quiet. At least he's not up half the night screaming about vampire chickens that will suck out your bones to use for play-doh." The ebony-haired boy snorted as Cloud punched his arm.

"Hey! That was one night! And it was your fault anyway. Gave me that screwed up shit, whatever it was." He folded his arms, staring at the other teen. "Besides, you went along with it."

Another laugh escaped Zack. "That was only because I wanted to see how long you would keep going. You have some interesting sleeptalking episodes sometimes." Still chuckling, he reached over and pushed a button on Cloud's controller. "Now. Let's get back to kicking your ass."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry, but i would kill to see Cloud sleeptalking like that. Maybe it's inspired by my own strange habit of sleeptalking. Don't think I've ever said anything that strange though. Maybe. I don't know for sure. But anyway, down with the Yuffintine! Haha. Not that I have anything against the pairing, I just don't care for it either. I just don't see Vincent putting up with her for long. But Vincent's mouth isn't so bad in this one, huh? Maybe he clamed down a little. Still sacrastic though. Haha...sarcastic Vincent is fun. But if you read the "Vinsento" or "Varentain" and thought that was just too weird, it's actually just the japanese pronunciation of his name. Other characters will probably pop up like that too. They are in Japan. lol

So, the lil' translation thingymabobbidoodle. Haha, that's gotta be my favorite word, I swear. Anyway, not much new here, just a few. Most are repeated from before.  
Konnichiwa--your basic "hello". There are several other ways to say hello, but this is the most straightforward and somewhat informal way to say it. Helps suggest that Vincent and the prof. know each other.  
Hai--"Yes" Simple as that.  
Gomen--Shortened form of "I'm sorry".  
Bakayaru--Haha, one of the first words I ever learned in japanese. Means "asshole".

Anyway, that's chapter three. Please review, I still like to see how I'm doing. Just remember, the more I hear in response, the more I write.  
Arigatogozaimashita!


	4. Today is Tomorrow

Ack. Chapter four in one day. What the hell was I thinking? Haha. I must striking that creative streak. XD But anyway, a little more serious this time. And we get a little more of a glance into Mr. Thiefy's life. I'm sorry. That's officially his nickname apparently. XD But even though it is somewhat more serious, there are acouple parts that are funny, at least to me. But most of this chapter is just stuff you have to read for. I can't think of too much to say beforehand. So...chapter four?

**Chapter Four--Today is Tomorrow**

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Cid grabbed his bag, stuffing a bagel in his mouth as he dropped down to tie his shoes. He growled into his breakfast as the laces tangled, forcing him to slow down. Finally he sorted them out and stood, resettling his bag on his back.

Zack caught sight of him and leaned against the wall, watching the blonde's hurried antics. "Late?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Way late. Overslept right through the first class." He took a quick bite of the bagel, glancing back toward Zack. "Wait. Why're you still here? You're usually gone by this time."

"Nah, not today. My stuff got canceled so I'm a free man." He grinned, opening his arms wide as if to embrace his new one-day way of life. "Planning on sleeping right through it all."

The blonde shook his head. "Lucky." Turning, he pushed his way out of the front door, Zack's shout following him.

"See ya! Oh! And I'm not gonna be here when you get back. Be back later tonight though!"

So he would have the house to himself. The thought of the house being quiet was a little overwhelming, but it wasn't as if he didn't like the idea. No Zack meant no Cloud. It wasn't that he disliked the other blonde; it was just that he could be a little aggravating sometimes. Every time Cid tried to be somewhat personable, Cloud simply brushed him off with some one word answer. He was just hard to get along with. Cid sighed. Maybe he just wasn't the "hi, nice to know ya" type. At least it seemed as such. He just felt that he should try since Cloud was constantly there _and_ Zack's friend. Or whatever he was. The guy practically lived there from what he could tell.

He glanced down at his watch, quickening his pace. Fifteen minutes to get there on time. Good thing it was only a ten minute walk. He had lucked out that Zack lived so close to the university. At least he didn't have to take the train with a ton of detours out of his way. And even though Zack was a little crazy, he had been truly welcoming in inviting Cid into his house and life. _I really should thank him one of these days—_

"Get out! I don't want to see your face until tomorrow, you hear? If you step one foot in this house, I swear I'll beat you senseless!" A door slammed and Cid raised his eyebrows in slight humor. _Someone's pissed. Wonder who got the boot?_ His eyes wandered to a nearby house, the one the door had belonged to. White siding, white shudders, nothing too special about it. A small neglected garden out front. But his gaze instantly traveled to the black-haired person standing at the door, their back turned to the blonde.

Shaking the ebony ponytail over their shoulder, the person turned and Cid's blue eyes grew wide as his surprised look was mirrored in crimson eyes. "Vincent?" As impossible as it seemed, the boy walking closer to him was the very same. A dull shadow lay over his nose, evidence of where Cid had punched him. But it wasn't alone. A second shadowed bruise lay against his pale throat and left cheek. "Holy shit, what happened to you?"

Vincent cleared his throat, running crimson eyes over the blonde's face. "Hello to you too, Highwind-san. I must say, what kind of a greeting is that?"

"What kind of a—dammit, that's not a greeting. I was seriously asking what happened to you! Yesterday you were fine and now you look like some one took the backside of a two-by-four to you. I'm sorry, but you don't get bruises like that from sleeping." He motioned toward the one against the other's neck and another peeking out from under his shirt collar.

Vincent lowered his head, checking his bag's strap more for a distraction than for a purpose. "They're nothing. Just let it drop." But from the look in Cid's eyes he saw the blonde wasn't about to just let it go. Quickly, he started forward, the other boy struggling to catch up.

"Yeah, right. So say they are nothing; I still don't believe you. But who was that guy who threw you out? You trying to rob houses now?" He took a second bite of his bagel, keeping his gaze on Vincent as he chewed.

A look of distaste came over the pale face. "That guy was my step-father."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cid reached out and turned the raven-haired boy to face him. "Your step-father just kicked you out of the house? What the fuck, man? That doesn't make any sense!" He let go of the black-clad shoulder, watching as Vincent's eyes shaded over to a burgundy color.

"Whether it makes sense or not doesn't matter. He's done it before. It's no big deal." His voice was dark as he pushed away from Cid, stalking down the sidewalk.

The statement hit Cid. "Doesn't matter? Who the hell does it not matter? He just kicked you out for the entire night! Do you even have a place to stay?" He hurried up beside the glaring ponytailed boy. "Hey, I'm talking to you." When Vincent didn't reply, he reached out and grasped the thin arm again.

"I said, drop it. It doesn't concern you whether I have a place to stay or not, does it? No. So back off. What happens in that house between me and that drunken fool are my problems, not yours." Yanking his arm out of Cid's hand, he continued forward, steadily growing more frustrated with the blonde.

Cid watched as Vincent pulled further away, pale fists clenched at his sides. "Fine, whatever. Just thought I'd try to help out a little, that's all," he mumbled. It wasn't that he was too terribly interested in Vincent's life, it was just he didn't see a reason for his step-father to just toss him out like that. And he knew those bruises hadn't come from anything yesterday. They were too new. Shaking his head, he started slowly, keeping his distance from the owner of those glowering crimson eyes.

--------------------------

Tap. Tap. Tap. Cid leaned his head over, resting his forehead on his desk. It was the last class of the day and here he was completely bored out of his mind. To him economics had to be the worst class ever behind Trig. But it was required by University standards, so he was stuck. Blue eyes roved up to the clock. Five minutes left and the professor was still on a role, droning on about gross capital income.

He groaned inside, gently knocking his head against the desktop. Aiming his eyes forward again, he focused on his pencil and started bouncing the eraser off of the desk again. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. How much longer? Tap.

The lecture turned from income to how it related to households and Cid's mind wandered back to Vincent. Talk about someone with a shitty household. Did he have a place to stay? Sure, he didn't know the guy very well, but he had made the attempt to at least be acquainted. And drunk or not, his step-father shouldn't have done something like that.

He scoffed. _Right. This is coming from the guy who kicked himself out of his house. But still…_ Books suddenly slapped shut and papers began rustling so he broke from his thoughts, glancing around the room. He had missed the end of lecture while wandering through his own thoughts. But at least it was done for the day. Stretching, he pulled himself up, casually slipping his bag over one shoulder.

_Now off to a nice, quiet, people-free evening_, he thought smugly. He ran a hand though his blonde hair, pushing a few strands away from his face. Maybe he'd go get a pizza. He sure didn't feel like cooking. _Yeah, that sounds good_. He smiled as he stepped into the hall but his expression faded away as he stepped outside. The sunlight from earlier had dissolved into rain, the droplets falling down in torrents. "Downpour?' he whispered. "Isn't this just great."

Tugging his umbrella free from his bag, he pushed through the standing crowd and entered into the rain, whipping the pathetic excuse for cover over his head. Though his top half might stay reasonably dry, he knew already his pants would be soaked. _Great. Just what I want to do on my day alone. Do laundry_. He grumbled as he came to the intersection, but instead of taking the straight path, he decided on a different approach. For one, he didn't want to have another run in with Vincent. For two, he just felt like taking a different way today.

The scenery changed dramatically from the college city to quiet suburb. Glancing up he caught sight of the sun peeking through the clouds, the rain sparkling as it fell around him. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Off to his right a small river flowed past, the blue waters reflecting the faded sunlight.

Slowly he stepped closer to the river, eyes watching a tiny paper boat floating by. He almost laughed. At one time he had done the same, sending those paper boats into Tampa Bay, watching as they floated away to join the ocean. It was interesting to think that someone had just done the same thing, even over here halfway around the world. But that was the way it was. No one was really different when it came down to it.

He had started to move away from the river and its shining waters when something caught his eye. Narrowing his gaze, he stepped closer to the dark object, his head shaking slightly as he recognized the black ponytail. Sighing he stepped up behind Vincent, extending his umbrella over the soaked head. "You'll get sick like this, you know."

Vincent glanced upward, crimson eyes forlorn. "Why are you here?" he asked softly.

"Well, hell. I didn't know it was illegal to take a walk. That one of those unspoken rules or something?" He knelt down, balancing on the balls of his feet. "So you just gonna sit here all day or what?"

The crimson eyes turned away and he bowed his head, ebony silk falling over his face. "Why not? I have no where else to go. You've pounded that fact in enough I think."

"So you're gonna sit in the rain feeling all sorry for yourself." Sighing, Cid stood, gazing down at the raven head. Suddenly he reached down, dragging Vincent to his feet and started forward, the crimson-eyed boy too stunned to speak. "Sorry, but my American ass won't let you do that."

"But…but….what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Vincent pulled his arm free, glaring at the blonde.

"Of course. All us Americans are crazy and carry guns, right?" He grinned, a few drops of water falling from his hair. "But I just can't let you do that to yourself. If anyone should be out here, it's that sorry excuse for a step-father of yours. Now. I'm offering you a place to stay for the night, or are you gonna be a huge ass about it and refuse? And no pulling that tatemae crap on me either. I wanna here your actual answer." Vincent stood silent, but didn't protest when the blonde pulled him along again

Cid was actually surprised with himself. He had never been the type to make friends and had most certainly never been the type to reach out like this. But here he was helping out a boy he had just met and who possibly didn't even want his help. But there was no complains from the taller man so he kept on.

The rain had almost stopped when hey reached the house. As Zack had said, it was empty. He led the way to his room, tossing his keys on the small desk and his bag in the corner near his futon. He always sat there at night to do his homework, the scent-filled breezes floating through his window making it easier to concentrate. But tonight was Friday so there was no getting up early tomorrow. He just hoped that Zack wasn't going to drag him out of bed early tomorrow morning and take him somewhere. The spiky-haired man had been talking about it for a while.

Crimson eyes followed him as he disappeared into the hallway, returning a few minutes later. He looked sideways at Vincent who hadn't moved once. "You can relax, you know. I'm gonna bite." The ebony-haired man slowly set his bag down, gasping in surprise as a towel hit him square in the face.

Pulling the cloth away, he glared at Cid. "What was that for?" He glanced from the cotton towel in his hand to the blonde.

"Okay," Cid sighed, moving closer. His voice had taken on a soft tone, one Vincent didn't quite understand. Then the blonde reached out and laid a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "Now, I know you're new here, but this is just like home, okay? Now, you take this—it's called a taw-wol," Vincent rolled his eyes at the boy, "and use it to dry off. Understand?" He grinned at Vincent's speculative look. He used to pull the "you're an idiot and I'm not" trick constantly, always getting the same results. Perfect. "And you take it in your hands, like this," he pulled the towel free, holding it between them, "and then…rub it all over your thick, idiotic head!" He laughed as Vincent yelled out, trying to fight Cid who was making more of a mess of the black silk than drying it.

"All right, all right! Stop it!" He stumbled away from the blonde, tripping over his bag in the process. The next second he was staring up at Cid. Another second and the towel was tossed at him, the white cotton draping over his head. He tried to be upset, but he couldn't help the laugh that Cid's look of accomplishment caused.

"Hah! Look! He does know how to laugh! The almighty Cid has struck again! Bow before my greatness!" One arm swung out and he lost his balance, falling onto his futon.

"Yeah, Cid the almighty klutz, maybe." Vincent stifled the laugh, shaking his head at the grinning blonde.

"Maybe, but at least I can prove that you do know how to have fun." He reached over, plucking at a strand of tangled ebony hair. "Nice look. You should keep it like that. Maybe then you'd actually look like a guy." He dodged the thrown towel, swiping his blonde hair back. "Damn, your aim sucks."

Vincent laughed again, looking out of the window behind his head. "Maybe, but what do you expect? My target's a chibi." Reaching up, he took hold of a small sakura flower that had settled on the sill. They wouldn't be around much longer. Another week or so. _So is this what it's like? Is this what I've been missing?_ He'd always distanced himself too far from anyone to ever have called anyone a friend. He was still a little wary of the blonde-haired gaijin, but somehow Cid had crept his way into Vincent's life. Now there was just no getting rid of him.

But he was glad that the boy had come along. At least he knew he had a place to stay for night. Otherwise he would have been downtown tonight begging shelter from some of the others in his field. But he was even an outcast there. No one seemed to look too highly upon him. Especially his own family. If it could be called family.

Cid glanced over at Vincent, who had grown silent. "Hey, something wrong?" He stripped off his wet shirt, pulling a fresh one on in its place. The crimson gaze hit him and he shivered. There was just something about those eyes. They weren't natural. There was just something about _Vincent_ that wasn't natural. "Uh, hello." He waved a hand, trying to draw that steady gaze from himself

"No. Nothing's wrong." He shrugged and closed his eyes, much to the relief of Cid. He had seen something hovering in those eyes, something he didn't quite understand. It bordered between a soft confusion and a cold anger. _Is he angry that I brought him here? Unless he's thinking about something else. Something like why he's here in the first place._

He stood suddenly, taking Vincent by surprise as the blonde stepped over him and started searching through his closet. A moment later, he faced the black-haired man again, holding a set of clothes. "I figure these'll fit you somewhat good. Might be a little loose though." Vincent simply stared up at him. "Well? You gonna take them or not? There's no point in you staying in those wet clothes. I got you outta the damned rain to try and keep you alive, not to have you die from pneumonia you caught from you clothes."

Hesitantly the other took the clothes, looking down at them. He almost seemed unsure of what to do, but Cid knew that couldn't be the problem. Turning away, he moved into the hallway. "Bathroom's out here. I guess Zack's clothes might fit you better, but I'm not sure he'd take too kindly to someone wearing his clothes that wasn't him." Glancing back, he saw Vincent had joined him, holding the clothes away from his body to keep them dry. "So, you feel up for pizza?"

"Zack?" He didn't remember Cid ever mentioning a housemate.

Cid whirled around. "Oh, right. I forgot. Uh, yeah. He owns the house; he's just out for the afternoon. I think he said something about being back later on this evening. Probably come back drunk and staggerin' around with his little boyfriend." Shaking his head, he moved into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

_Drunk and with his little boyfriend? What kind of mess did I get into? _Mirroring Cid's headshake, he entered the bathroom, the door clicking shut as he did. He glanced into the mirror. So Cid had been right this morning: there were bruises. The one stretching across his nose had faded for the most part, but the others were only worse.

He pulled off his shirt, wincing at the dark marks along his shoulders and back. His step-father had really taken it to him this morning. He switched on the cold water faucet, splashing his face a few times. Sighing, he stared at his reflection once more, the painful crimson gaze staring back at him. _How much longer can I do this? He's already done this much damage, but there's so much more he could do. I never know what to expect. I never know whether I'm going to walk in that door and get by with nothing or if I'm going to get beaten until it hurts to move. And when am I going to walk in that door just to have a gun pointed at my head?_ He shook his head, water droplets spraying the mirror and blurring his image. _I have to get out of there soon._

He jumped as a knock sounded at the door, a few items falling into the sink from where he'd displaced them. "You all right in there? I can send in a rescue squad if ya want." Cid's laughter floated through the door and Vincent sighed. At least tonight he was safe. Even if Cid was a little strange, he wasn't about to give him a beating for not buying his alcohol for the day.

"N—no, I'm fine," he stammered as he righted the small bottles that had fallen. Tugging his pants off, he considered the khakis before pulling them on. It was a good thing that the blonde liked his pants long seeing as how he was shorter than Vincent. But the fact that he was stouter didn't help. He slipped into the sleeveless shirt, not thinking about the fact that his shoulders showed more than he would have liked. Instead he held the pants up with one hand, holding his clothes in the other.

Once he reached the room again he was about ready to steal Cid's belt just to keep the pants up. Loose was right. He dropped his neatly folded clothes on top of his bag and stepped into the kitchen where Cid was kneeling on the sink, searching through the cupboards. "What are you doing? Raiding your own house?"

Cid whirled around. "Oh, hey. No, I'm lookin' for something, okay?" He faced the open cupboard once again. "So the clothes fit all right?"

Vincent laughed causing Cid to turn toward him again. "I feel like a clothes hanger." He stretched out his free arm, the other still holding the khakis to his waist. The blonde laughed, jumping down from the sink.

"Nice. Perfect fit, if I do say so myself." He plucked at the shirt which was loose on himself when he wore it. On Vincent's thin frame it looked like it was hanging on a mannequin. "But there're some belts in the closet. Go ahead and grab one. Don't need ya losing your pants every five seconds." He laughed again, pulling his wallet free from his pocket. "And don't get any ideas, you hear me?" Waving the wallet, he started for the front door.

"How would that even work?" But Cid hadn't heard him. The blonde had already left the house. Quietly he made his way back to the room, opening the closet slowly and grabbing the first belt he saw. He threaded it through the loops, tying it as tight as possible, and stepped outside. Cid was sitting on the steps, his wallet in hand.

"Hey, you found one."

"One? I would think you lived off of belts." Vincent laughed as he sat down next to the blonde. "So what, they don't know the address or something?"

Cid sighed. "It's not that, I just like to sit outside and watch the sunset at night, all right?" He turned his blue eyes on Vincent. "And if you even _think_ about saying that sounds really gay, I swear I'll punch you again."

"Oh, I don't think that. No, I _know_ it's gay." He grinned as Cid half-heartedly swung at him. He glanced up, surprised. The sky had cleared out considerably and there wasn't a single hint there had even been rain except for the shaking droplets clinging to the nearby trees. The falling sun glistened through the drops, tiny bits of color sent in every direction.

A horn honk brought his attention forward and Cid leapt up, walking briskly toward the man who was getting out of his car. A few minutes of talking and the blonde returned, already peeking inside the box. "Damn, this smells good." He waited for Vincent to go back inside, sneaking a small piece out after a few minutes passed.

"I sure hope you're not eating that out here. The neighbors will start thinking I'm not feeding ya or something." A hand reached over his shoulder, pulling the end off of his chosen piece. "We'll start getting all those weird rumors of 'Zack-san's starving his exchange student' and 'Zack-san's a slave-driver' and 'Zack-san's a freakin' tiger in bed'." Cid whirled around, staring at the black-haired man.

"A tiger in bed? What the fuck? Where the hell would they get that idea and what does that have to do with me?" He watched as Zack stuck part the pizza in his mouth, swallowing it down. Out on the street ha caught sight of Cloud clambering out of the passenger-side door. _Sure looks drunk all right. Damn. And it's not even past five. Or six. Something like that. _

"Aha! No, see, that's the trick. I started that last little rumor." Zack laughed, his violet eyes shining. Wrapping an arm around Cid's neck, he walked the blonde inside. "So what's the occasion for a pizza? I figured you ate it all the time back in Tampa. After all, college student."

"Hell no," Cid grumbled. "I haven't had a decent pizza for over a year. When you're like me and don't have much you gotta learn to live without the stuff ya love. Learn to love instant ramen instead." He wrinkled his nose at the thought. Back home he had eaten it almost every day. But that's what you got for never having any money and having too much pride to ask for help.

"Hah, that's a good one. So I ask again? What's the—oh." He unwound his arm from Cid's shoulders, standing up straight as he looked Vincent over. "Didn't know I was gonna meet my long lost brother." Looking again, his black eyebrows knit together. The younger man was standing before them, hands at his sides. "Hey, I know you."

Vincent winced. _Yeah, I know you too. Oh god. I didn't know Zack was this guy. This isn't going to go good, I just know it._ He shifted from one foot to the other, his crimson eyes shaded.

"Yeah." Zack came closer, looking down at the boy. "Yeah, I do know you. You're that guy! That one who works at school, right? Messenger-boy."

The younger raven-haired boy felt the relief flow out of him with his held breath. He hadn't even known he'd been holding it until he let it go. "Uh…yes. That's me." He smiled faintly as Cid grabbed his arm and shoved the pizza into his hands.

"Here. You take this before mister tall, dark and crazy eats it all." Zack laughed as he popped the rest of his stolen piece into his mouth, Cloud staggering in the door and leaning on the violet-eyed man's shoulder. "So, uh, we've had intros and all that. Zack, Vince just needed a place to stay tonight. I figured it'd be all right with you."

Vincent was shocked. Cid had done this without even knowing whether Zack would approve? He was either brave or overly foolish. And Vincent was willing to bet for the latter. However, Zack just waved a hand. "Nah, I don't care. It's your house too anymore, remember? I don't care what you do." He grinned at an idea. "Hell, you could have a freakin' sex party for all I care, just so long as I'm invited." He laughed as Cloud punched his arm. "Kidding, kidding."

"Well, whatever. I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up." Cid pushed a little on Vincent's back, maneuvering him toward the hallway. "C'mon Vince. The pizza's getting' cold and Zack's staring at it awful damn hard." Finally the crimson-eyed boy moved, led by the insistent pushes at his back.

He reached the room and slipped inside, Cid closing the door behind them. "So that's your housemate?" Setting the pizza down, he glanced warily at the door.

Cid relieved the box of another slice, pulling a string of cheese loose. "Yeah, what of it? Hey, he's not gonna attack you or something. I know he's kind of a nut, but he's sane enough." He laughed, taking a bite as cheese oozed down the side. Picking a pepperoni off, he popped it into his mouth, watching Vincent. "What're you all tense for? You were acting like he was gonna frame you for something back there."

Vincent shifted his weight again before sitting. "Well…"

"Whoa. Wait. You mean you mugged _him_? You mugged _Zack_?" He burst out laughing. "Oh, this is too good! When'd that happen?" He scooted closer to Vincent, the pizza box in his lap. He didn't need Zack or Cloud overhearing this even though he doubted that Cloud would be able to understand anything right now.

"I can't remember. It was just one night. It was really late and I ran into him. He was stumbling all around, completely drunk, and I offered to help him home. It's not my fault his wallet was in easy reach." Vincent picked up his own slice.

The blonde started laughing loudly. "Oh my fuckin' god. I can't believe that. So where did you end up leaving him? You didn't actually bring him home, did you?"

"'Course not," he mumbled back through his mouthful. "Left him in the park with his last bottle. I still remember him the best because I'd never gone after anyone who thought a sake bottle was a microphone." He smiled as Cid stared then burst out laughing again.

Finally gaining control over his laughter, Cid wiped his face. "Oh shit. I can't believe he was actually singing."

"Yep. I think it was something like that one song…oh, crap. What was it? It was so hilarious. Something about…oh god! It was that one English song Be With You." Vincent laughed as he recalled the off-pitch singer in the park, crooning to his empty bottle. "He completely sucked."

"You're shittin' me. That Enrique Iglesias song? Oh shit. He's gonna have to face that so badly. Are you telling me he sang the whole thing?" Cid shook his head, still laughing over the thought of a smashed Zack singing a love song out of key to a bunch of trees. "Damn, I wish I was here then. I miss everything, I swear."

"Oh, it definitely made my night. I usually never got a show along with my earnings." He leaned his head back, smiling. _God, when have I ever just enjoyed something like this? Had to be back…I can't remember. _His face fell a little and he covered it with taking another mouthful of pizza. _Guess I was cheating myself out of all of this._

He grinned again as Cid started imitating what he though Zack might have been like. Yes, he had definitely been cheated out of this. A knock sounded at the door and they both jumped, glancing at the door. Zack's head popped in. "Hey guys, don't have too much fun. Gotta save some for all the other days, ya know." He grinned, his half-sober smile making them both burst out into laughter again. Shrugging, he closed the door. _Wonder what that was about?_ He leaned his head against the door for a moment, listening. And then he heard, intertwined with the laughter, a few lines of an old pop song. _Heh, I love that song_, he thought as he slipped back into his own room, completely unaware of everything.

-----------------------

"Oh shit. Is it really that late?" Cid felt his eyes fall out of focus as he stared at the clock. Squinting, he managed to make out the blurry red numbers. "Damn. It's three in the morning." He yawned, looking over to where Vincent was mirroring him. "Hah, got ya."

"Funny, kimpatsu." Vincent wiped his right hand over his face, pushing his ebony hair back. "I guess we should get some sleep then." He blinked a few times, clearing his vision.

"Yeah." The blonde yawned again. "I thought you were gonna stop callin' me that?"

"I was, but it just fits. So either deal with it or tell me what to call you." With one hand he scratched his head. The sleeplessness was starting to catch up with him and he was fading fast. If he didn't intentionally fall asleep, he would end up zoning out right where he was.

Cid grumbled a little. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. But I'd rather it not be that. It just sounds so…harsh. Like an insult, ya know?" He reached behind him, grabbing a pillow. Rolling it up, he rested his head on the top, closing his eyes. "Damn. I could just go to sleep right here."

"Yeah, and wake up with a hell of a backache." Vincent glanced around them. "Didn't you say you had another futon somewhere? Not to be insistent or anything, just wondering." He stretched his arms up, fingers brushing his head as he lowered them back down.

_That's right, he's staying the night. I almost forgot. Not that there's much of a night left._ Dragging himself up, he nodded. "Yeah. I think it's out in the linen closet. Hard to tell, the way Zack stashes things." Shrugging, he stepped into the hallway, his eyes slow to adjust to the darkness. Feeling his way along the wall, he flicked on the light switch when he finally came to it. _Least I can see now_, he thought carefully. Even his thoughts were starting to slow down.

He grasped the closet door, sliding it open. "Okay…" He stared in confusion at the empty closet. _Well, that's not good_. A shuffling sound made him turn, Zack's face appearing behind him.

"You looking for something?" Amazingly, considering the time, Zack was fully awake. Maybe he had taken that nap today. He motioned toward the closet.

"Uh, yeah. Wasn't there an extra futon in here before?" He bit back his next yawn, a grumbling sound coming from his throat instead.

Zack looked at him curiously then laughed. "Well, that was interesting. But not anymore. Had to go take it in to get it cleaned. Guess I should have said something earlier. I didn't think about that. Wait here." He disappeared into his room and emerged a moment later with a few extra comforters. "This work?"

Cid shook his head, trying to clear it of the threatening sleep. "Uh, yeah. I guess. Thanks," he mumbled as he slid past the older man, pushing his door open. Zack smiled at him and said a quick goodnight, then closed his door. The blonde dropped the blankets, turning to Vincent. "Guess not. Got some blankets though." He slumped down onto his futon, smoothing it out as Vincent began laying out the blankets. "Will that work?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine." The raven-haired boy smiled weakly. As soon as he had laid out the blankets, he was planning on passing out completely. At least he didn't have to worry about his step-father coming in and dragging him out of bed to make a morning run to the liquor store. He smiled again, dropping quietly onto his make-shift bed. Maybe for once he could remember what a good night's sleep was. His head hit the pillow Cid had handed him and as his crimson eyes closed he dropped off into a dead sleep, the night air brushing over his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo...who thinks Vinny's step-fater's the biggest creep alive? Haha, don't worry. He get's worse. But hey, you've gotta have someone to be mad at their existance. But I'm really sorry if anyone is really offended by Zack's little episode. I don't know why anyone would, but you never know. But the song just came on when I was writing that and it fit too good. Hence, the song. Maybe he thought he was singing to Cloud. Haha. Poor Zack. But I guess it's his own fault for getting drunk. lol I just wondering now where Cloud was? lol But Cid is totally right. You have to learn how to love instant ramen. XD Yay for writing from experience. XD But at least we've got those two getting along better now. Still insulting each other constantly, but hell. All friends do that. lol So, besides any little tidbits for waht's coming up, I have nothing else. And no, I'm not telling any. XD Except for the fact that there will be some more cameos running around soon. Hee.

Okay. Not much for the little thingy I've been doing for this. I just haven't been able to find where to fit much in. Oh well.  
Tatemae--The concept of honne and tatemae is a strong one in Japan. Honne, or the true feelings of an individual, are placed below tatemae, or the socially expected feelings.  
Sakura--I think I actually used the english translation back in chapter one, but this just means "cherry blossom".

So there ya have it. Chapter four in all it's AU weirdness. Haha. But anyway, more soliciting time! XD Mr. Thiefy, get in there!  
Vincent: Please, please, _please_ stop calling me that.  
But...but...but it's so cute.  
Vincent: I dont' care. I'm leaving.  
Nononono! Please don't leave! I was wanting you to ask for me! Pwease? Huh? He's gone. Crap. Oh well. Please review? I'd really appreciate it. :)


	5. Friendship Isn't That Close

Whoo, an update. lol Been busy and working on the other story lately, but I finally managed to finish this chapter. Yay! But I wasn't able to keep my goal of this staying straight for very long. I knew it would eventually turn this way, but not this soon. Oh well. But here's more of my problem with hurting the ones I like best through physical and emotional pain. I'm sorry guys! But...more cameos! Haha. I already had someone guess correctly who the step-father was. But yay for making people hate him even more. He's such a jerk, really. No, more than that. But I digress, he's not the only one who pops up. But there are a few time-skipping parts here, just so no one gets confused and are all "Wait. That was incredibly fast!" But anyway, on with chapter five. Hee hee.

Chapter Five--Friendship Isn't That Close

"Hey! If you guys want any breakfast you better get out here! Or else you're making it yourselves!"

Cid groaned and raised his hand to his forehead. He'd been woken up by several things he considered annoying, but Zack had to be the top spot. Still half-asleep, he managed to gain enough consciousness to yell a reply. "Go to hell Zack, it's too early!"

"Too early?" The voice outside laughed. "It's ten! How's that too early?" When the blonde didn't give a second response, he laughed again. "Whatever. Guess it's just pancakes for two then." Still chuckling lightly, he left the door and silence filled Cid's ears again.

_Great. Now I'm awake. Stupid Zack_. He yawned, wiping his right hand across his face. He started to roll over when he finally took notice of the weight lying across his chest. "What the hell?" he whispered, confused. Shading his face against the morning sunlight, he opened his eyes and glanced down. What he saw almost made him bite his tongue.

Sure, he had the habit of moving around in his sleep and often found himself on the other side of the room. Sure, he had slept near other people. Sure, he had been around other people like him. But never, _never_, had he been faced with a cuddler.

He stared down, unsure of what to do. Vincent's head was resting on his left arm, ebony lashed settled against his milky skin. Now that he took the time to look, Cid realized something. _Damn. It's probably the sleep talking here, but he's actually kind of...pretty. Too bad he's not a girl._ He shook his head quickly. _What am I thinking? You don't just start thinking your friends are pretty! Goddammit, what the hell's going on here!_

Pulling his eyes from Vincent's sleeping face, he looked down at the next obstacle facing his escape. The black-haired boy's left arm was flung over his chest, almost holding him. He wasn't in too big of a hurry to move Vincent. He didn't want to wake him since he seemed so peaceful. It wasn't really bothering him. _But what if Zack walks in or he wakes up? Can't have them getting the wrong idea. Shit. Well, at least he's not heavy._ He reached down and gently moved the arm, wincing as a metal claw scratched him. Carefully, he pushed the arm until it was folded against Vincent's chest.

He sighed as he glanced down at Vincent's face again. He hadn't moved. _Deep sleeper. That's good._ Moving his attention downward, he pulled the blanket away and revealed his last confinement. Not only had there been the raven-haired head on his shoulder and an arm draped over his chest, but there was also a khaki-covered leg thrown over his own. He shook his head slightly. _Holy shit. When he cuddles, he clings._

Sighing again, he faced the only decisions he had. Either wait until he woke and risk him thinking Cid had tried something or get up fast enough that he didn't notice. He stiffened as Vincent moved a little, mumbling something in his sleep. _I really don't want to wake him up. I mean, this isn't so bad. Maybe even a little nice. Oh shit. What the fuck am I thinking? That is not normal._ Shaking his blonde head again, he decided on the latter choice.

Taking a deep breath, he stood, letting Vincent fall to the floor. Quickly, he stumbled away, catching hold of the desk as he watched the ebony head jolt upward, crimson eyes wide. "What happened? Where am I?" He whirled around, eyes landing on Cid. "Cid? Wha—what happened?"

"Uh, heh, yeah. Sorry about that. I, uh…I tripped over you." He mentally kicked himself. There was no way that the other boy would believe him. The lie was as plain as day if not clearer. But he lucked out in that Vincent was still half-asleep and not thinking clearly yet. "So, yeah."

"Oh." Vincent raised his right hand to his forehead, pushing back his raven hair. "It felt like I'd fallen. Guess it was just a dream." He pushed himself up until he was sitting, yawning widely. "So what time is it?"

Cid glanced over the boy's shoulder, focusing on the clock instead of the soft face. "Uh…a little after ten." He fell silent, fighting to keep from glancing at the ebony-haired boy. Why had he been thinking those things? Vincent was his friend, not some painting or something to look at admiringly. Even if he was nice to look at…_Goddammit, stop it!_ "So Zack's making pancakes!" he blurted out.

Crimson eyes squinted at him like he'd just said something wrong. _Oh shit. If he can read minds I'm so fucked. Wait. No one can really do that can they. Can they? _Turning, he moved out into the hallway, rushing into the bathroom.

Cold water flowed through his fingers as he turned the faucet and splashed the icy liquid on his face. "Okay. Just calm down, Cid. There's no reason to get so worked up, is there?" he whispered to himself. Grabbing a towel, he wiped his face dry, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He growled at the slight flush lying across his face. _This is not happening_.

Growling again, he pushed out of the bathroom, sweeping into the kitchen. Zack looked up from the stove as he flopped down at the table, holding his head in his hands. "Hey, it lives. So what's your problem? Rough night?" He grinned as he waved his spatula, winking.

"Shut up. That's not funny."

Zack looked away, flipping a pancake onto a plate. "You sure? I find it kinda funny. Actually, kinda cute too."

"What!" Cid stood suddenly, his chair falling backward. "What do you mean cute? What the hell are you talking about?" He could feel his heart racing as Zack leaned against the counter, smiling knowingly. Blue eyes narrowed as they searched the laughing violet ones. "What did you see?"

"Oh, just the usual." Zack laughed. "Just two friends getting to know each other _very_ well. Like I said, kinda cute seeing you two like that this morning." He grinned again, pouring more batter into the frying pan.

"Like what?" Both turned toward the quiet voice, Cid gulping as his eyes met Vincent's. "What are you talking about?" He pulled out a chair, sitting next to the still standing Cid. "Oh. Your chair's on the floor."

Cid turned his eyes away, staring at the wall. "No shit. But he's not talking about anything, okay? He's a blabbering idiot. Overdosed on his stupid pills this morning." Reaching down, he righted his chair and slumped back into it, arms crossed.

The spiky-haired man laughed. "So that's what's wrong with me today. But how can you not know what I'm talking about?" His eyebrows knit together as Cid began making a desperate motion for him to stop. "I figured you'd know exactly what I'm talking about."

Vincent scratched his ebony head, yawning. "No, can't say that I do." Glancing at the blonde, he started trying to decide what they were speaking of.

"Hmm. Well then. I just happened to go in there earlier to wake you two up, but you just looked so comfortable and all that so I left you. You know Cid, I kind of pegged you to be the cuddling type, not your friends." He smiled as Vincent's eyes grew wide and he stared at the blonde.

"Goddammit Zack, you couldn't have kept your fuckin' mouth shut?" He felt Vincent's gaze on him and he stared away, focusing on the wall again.

The black-haired boy shook his head slowly before placing it in his hands. "Oh no. I…"

"Listen Vince, it was a mistake, huh? Nothing really happened—"

"I'm so sorry." Vincent whispered as he stared down at the table. "I guess I should have warned you before. I didn't think I would actually start hugging you." He lowered his head to the table, crimson eyes peeking over his arms. "I've always done it. I'm sorry you had to experience that."

"Huh?" Cid dared a glance at the ebony head. "You're kidding. You're not freaked out by it or anything?" He glared up at Zack where the violet-eyed man was whistling while he flipped another pancake.

"Not really. I've done it all my life. I mean, I don't like the idea that I did it to you, but I can't really control it. It's some unconscious thing." He shook his head. "I really am sorry." He aimed his crimson eyes at Cid.

The blonde couldn't shake the feeling that it still wasn't right. At least his thoughts hadn't been right. "Uh…no, it's no problem. I just, you know, thought you might get the wrong idea and think I was…trying to do something." He still couldn't look at the pale boy and he regretted the heat rising in his cheeks. _Why the hell is all this happening? Goddammit, just look at him already!_ Quickly, he whipped his gaze around, settling it on the crimson eyes.

"Oh, hey. It's the lovebirds." Cloud pulled another chair out, raising an eyebrow at Cid's quickly reddening face. "Impressive coloring there. You know, when you try to make friends, you usually don't do it by sleeping with them." He grinned slyly as he took the plate Zack handed him.

"Would you all just stop it?" Cid jumped up from his seat again and spun around, storming out of the door. The remaining three simply stared in the same direction, wincing together as the door slammed shut.

"Wow." Zack handed Vincent a plate and sat down with his own. "I never thought the kid would act like that. I was just joking with him." Stuffing a piece of pancake into his mouth, he looked toward Vincent. "There isn't anything going on, is there?" he mumbled through his mouthful.

Vincent looked up from his own breakfast. "No. It's simply as I said. I have a problem with hugging anything near me in my sleep. I guess that Cid happened to get close enough last night." He shrugged, popping a bite into his mouth. "But there's nothing going on."

Zack shrugged also. "Man, now I feel kind of bad. I didn't mean to make him mad, I was just playing around." Cloud looked at him as he washed down his bite with a drink of juice. "We always joke around like that and it never bothered him before."

"Maybe there is something." Two black-haired heads turned toward Cloud. "Maybe he likes you, Vincent. It seems to be the only explanation." The blonde finished off his breakfast and placed the dishes carefully in the sink while two pairs of eyes followed him. "I'm going to be gone a while, okay Zack? Need to catch up on some stuff at work. Be back later." He grabbed a jacket, swinging it onto his shoulder as he passed the elder. Reaching out, he patted the man's shoulder, smiling only slightly.

The ebony-haired boy looked at the table as Zack led the blonde to the door. Cid liked him? How could that be? Sure, they were friends and all, but for the boy to _like_ him? As in the context that Cloud had meant? He just didn't see it. He shook his head as he placed his dishes in the sink also, retreating to Cid's room.

Zack was slightly surprised to come back in and see Vincent standing with his things near the door. "What, you leaving? But it's still kinda early. I'm sure Cid will be back soo—"

"I'm sorry to have caused any problems," he said softly, bowing until his hair flowed over his face. "But I must be leaving. My step-father will be expecting me home soon and I don't wish to anger him." He rose back up, crimson eyes sincere. "Please thank Highwind-san for me and give him my apologies. Thank you, Zack-san for your hospitality." He smiled even though it was a small gesture.

The black-haired man watched from the door as Vincent started down the sidewalk. _Problems? He didn't really cause any problems. If there were any problems they were from Cid. I wonder why he exploded like that. Hmm, oh well._ He turned and headed back into the now-empty house, returning to his unfinished breakfast.

-------------------

The door clicked shut as Vincent slipped inside, the paper bag held against his chest. It had been two days since he had seen Cid when he had stormed out of Zack's house. Since then, everything had gone back to how it had always been. His step-father hadn't kicked him out again and was for the moment sleeping in his drunken haze on the couch. One arm dangled over the side, the large hand trailing on the floor.

Holding the bag tighter, he moved into the kitchen, placing the bag down and pulling an empty bag out. He quickly filled it with a few things he could call a lunch along with a bottle of water. He had been sent out this morning to get his step-father's daily bottle of whiskey, an errand he was used to. But this morning something had gone wrong with the cashiers. And now he was late for work.

Checking the contents of his backpack, he reached up and grabbed one of the bags. Stuffing it into his pack, he left the other on the counter and slipped back out of the house. The fresh morning air helped calm him a little, but it still didn't help the fact that he was late. Terribly late. Checking his watch, he started down the sidewalk at a run, hoping to catch the gates before they were closed.

He managed to stop the gatekeeper for the day, slipping inside just as it was closed. Sighing for relief, he tried to calm down a little. He had made it, but just barely. The halls were filled to the maximum as he pushed his way through, hoping to make it to the staff room in one piece.

But luck just wasn't on his side today. One of the taller boys grabbed his collar as he passed, whirling him around. Even though the boy was the same age and one of the tallest in his class, Vincent still stood several inches above him. But height was nothing over strength when it came to him. "Hey look at this. We caught ourselves a mixy." Vincent winced as the groups started laughing. It was well-known that he had an abusive step-father. That was bad enough. But it was even more well-known that he was of mixed blood, his mother Japanese, his father European.

The boy pushed him backward and he stumbled, one hand reaching out toward the wall for support. But through it all he remained quiet, taking the abuse. He wasn't one to fight back no matter what was done; it was just the way he had been raised. "Heh, see? I told ya." The boy pushed at his shoulder, laughing toward his friends. "The mixy doesn't know how to fight back. He's just a big wimp. And add to that the fact that he's now hangin' around with that American bastard." He leaned in toward Vincent, his breath heavy on the pale skin. "Why don't you just take your little friend and your dirty blood back where he came from," he snarled.

Vincent gasped as he was slammed backward, the wall cushioning him only slightly. He yelled out first from the sheer force of the impact and then from the stinging pain that sliced through his back. Dropping to the ground, he looked upward toward the now horrified group.

"Shit man, he's bleeding. What the hell did you do?" One of the boys motioned toward Vincent's back as his bag fell from his shoulder, scraping along his already injured skin. Sticky warmth slowly covered his back and he gasped as clear liquid ran down his arms. The sickly scent of alcohol filled his nose and he coughed. Whiskey.

A teacher quickly pushed through the group, staring down at the scene before her. She knelt down and touched the clear liquid, bringing it close to her face. "Whiskey. Varentain-san, is that what this is? Did you bring alcohol into the school?" She reached forward and shook his shoulder slightly. Pain laced through his body and he cried out, reaching behind him.

The teacher finally got the message and checked his back, gasping at the pieces of glass littering the floor and his shirt. Grabbing his arm, she ignored his protests and pulled him upward, dragging him toward the staff offices. "This is not good for you, Varentain-san. Not good at all. The principle will not be happy to hear about this, any of it." She yanked again and Vincent winced, the sticky fluid running in small trickles down his spine.

His eyes roved the hallway as students stared at him, each face seeming to grow blurrier as he was rushed along. Then one face stood out in the sea of black and brown. Vibrant blue eyes filled with worry. Cid pushed through the crowd, catching just the slightest glimpse of the ebony-haired youth before he was pulled into the nurses' office.

Almost automatically, everyone went back to their own business, ignoring the fact that a bleeding boy reeking of whiskey had just been dragged through their midst. Cid pushed his way to the door, ducking inside. The secretary from before was sitting at her desk and her eyes lit up with recognition. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Vincent. Uh, Valentine. Was he just brought in here?" He pulled his bag off of his shoulder, crossing the floor to her desk. "Please, is he here?"

"Varentain-san? Yes, he's here. Was just brought in. Would you like to see him?" She sorted through a few papers on her desk before pointing him down a small hallway past the room they had been in before. He nodded a quick thanks and turned down the corridor. He hadn't seen what had happened, but he had heard the scream of pain that had filled the hallway. Then he had seen Vincent, his back bloody and his face contorted in pain.

He was in the last room, the teacher from before hovering over the nurse. "You will have to face severe repercussions for this, I hope you realize that. Bringing alcohol into this school is a major offense. And I never expected something like that from you, Varentain-san. I am very disappointed." She crossed her arms, still ignoring the blonde standing by the door.

The nurse was also, along with the raven-haired boy who was lying face down on a cot, the shirt pulled up to his neck. Several large lacerations covered the pale skin and the nurse was working hard to remove a few pieces of glass from them while Vincent gripped the edge of the bed, groaning in pain.

"There. That's the last of it." The nurse leaned back and ran a cotton cloth over the wounds, the antiseptic stinging Vincent's back. He hissed, clutching the cot harder. She finally looked up and caught sight of the blonde "Yes? May I help you with something?"

The teacher looked up as well as Vincent, his crimson eyes full of pained surprise. "Highwind-san?" He tried to rise up slightly, but failed, falling back to the bed as the fiery stinging continued through his body.

The teacher stood, watching both the blonde and Vincent. "She asked you a question. It's impolite to not answer." He voice was stern as she turned her eyes on him as he slowly bowed. His own gaze was fixed on the injured boy.

Tilting his blonde head toward the boy, he closed his eyes. "I simply came to see him. To see if he was all right."

"Well, you have seen. He is fine and does not need someone hanging over him like a hawk. I suggest that you leave." Her voice was starting to sound cross and he furrowed his eyebrows as he started to turn away.

"No, please. Can he stay?" Vincent's voice was weak as he asked the question softly, bowing his head into the cot the best he could. His voice muffled by the bedding, he spoke again. "Please. I would like it if he could stay."

The nurse looked at Cid for a moment. "It may help. After all, they are friends. It couldn't hurt for him to have a little support when he's in this much pain." She had already given him a slight sedative to help, but she wasn't authorized to give enough to truly help. "Shera-san, it won't bother me."

The brunette teacher sighed and looked again down at the ebony head. "All right. But if I hear of any trouble, you two will hear from me. Now. I trust you will stay here while I am gone." She swept out of the room, her steps quickly fading. The nurse looked at the boys before following. A second later she poked her head back in. "If you need anything, just come get me. I'll be in the front office." She disappeared again and Cid pulled up a chair next to the cot.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he surveyed Vincent's back. "Shit. Really got it good, huh? What the hell happened?" He started to reach out and touch a gash, but stopped considering the possible pain he would cause.

Vincent buried his face into the bedding again just from lack of anything else to do. "It wasn't mine. It was my step-father's. I guess that when I got my lunch this morning I grabbed the wrong bag." He sighed, wincing at the sharp stinging it brought. "The bottle must have smashed when that kid shoved me into the wall." He mumbled into the blankets again. "I don't even want to think of what will happen now."

"Well, hey. It's not your fault. Just tell them it's your step-dad's; they should understand, right?" He would have reached over and patted the boy's shoulder in he hadn't been afraid of hurting him further.

"No. That wouldn't work." He sighed. "My step-father. They're going to call him in, I know it. This isn't going to be good." He reached up, covering his head with his arms. "Just kill me now. Please."

Cid laughed and leaned back in the chair. "Nah, don't think I'm authorized to do that, sorry. But if he's coming in can't he just tell them it was all a mistake?" He crossed his arms, watching the dark-haired boy carefully.

"No way. You obviously don't know anything about him. To him this is just another fact pointing to how worthless I am. He'll be more likely to say it was mine that to ever stick up for me." He could almost hear the stinging words he would have thrown at him when the man got there. And then there would most likely be another beating afterwards when they got home. Nothing different.

Cid grumbled as he slid down in his chair. "Can't understand how someone can be like that. But I guess you're right. I just haven't ever met your step-father, so I don't know. I kinda wish I could just so I could give him a good punch to the gut and maybe a few other choice hits." He smiled as Vincent laughed, the sound soft.

"You're quite welcome to, believe me." He jumped as a door slammed outside, a voice talking hurriedly. "Oh great. Here we go," he grumbled.

Soon a black-haired man stood at the door, his black eyes glaring down at the boy. "You." He reached down, pulling Vincent up by one arm. "Not only do you go and steal my whiskey, but you make trouble for me by bringing it to your work? How stupid are you!" he shook the boy, ignoring the whimpers of pain. "I had to come get you because of this. I hope you know this is not going good for you." He lowered his face to Vincent's, the sake-soaked breath dousing him. "I should throw your ungrateful spoiled ass out on the street. Then let's see you cause trouble."

Cid stood suddenly as the man shook Vincent again, wincing himself at the whimpers coming from the raven-haired boy. "I don't think you should be doing that. He had glass rammed into his back, for god's sakes! The glass from your bottle!" Cid felt the fury growing inside of him and he clenched his fists. It wouldn't be in Vincent's best interest to make a scene with his step-father. "You should at least be thinking of his well-being!"

The coal-black eyes turned on him and he felt a shiver pass through his body. "A foreigner? What do you have to do with this? Nothing. Get out of here." He stood straight, dropping Vincent's arm. The boy curled into a small ball as best he could, crimson eyes watching Cid's every move. "Well? Get out of here!"

"No! You don't deserve to be here! He's your step-son and he's hurt and here you are treating him like shit! I'm not gonna just stand by and watch that!" He flung out a hand, his eyes burning a deep indigo shade of blue.

"Why you—" The man raised his hand as if to strike Cid when another hand grasped his wrist. Startled, he turned quickly, black eyes meeting aqua.

The new arrival released the man's hand only after staring him down for a few seconds. "Hojo-san. I trust that you understand the policy of not attacking our students." The smooth voice sent chills through Cid and he stared at the man. His aqua eyes were incredibly calm for what he had just walked in on and he reached behind him, brushing back a lock of silvery hair. "Now. What seems to be the problem? I heard something along the lines of Varentain-san here bringing alcohol onto the school grounds. Is that right?" He aimed his calm gaze downward, meeting Vincent's crimson eyes.

"Yes. But it was an accident, really. I grabbed the wrong bag this—"

"Shut up!" Hojo hissed at the boy. "You don't know what you're talking about." He rammed his hip against the bed on purpose, ignoring the painful gasp that Vincent couldn't hold in.

Cid moved forward using his foreign status to his advantage. "Please sir, Vincent did make a mistake this morning. He did grab the wrong bag and didn't even realize it until some kid pushed him into the wall and it broke." He waved a hand over the boy's back. "He was wounded pretty badly and it would probably be best if he wasn't here right now." He bowed his head respectfully as the aqua eyes regarded him.

Hojo sent a deadly glare in his direction, but held his tongue. The silver-haired man looked from Cid to Hojo to Vincent. "Is this true?"

The crimson eyes were aimed down and he bowed his head as he spoke. "Yes, it is true Sephiroth-sensei." He trembled slightly, more from the pain than the fear of anything that might happen.

"Hmm." The man closed his eyes for a moment. Cid finally realized that this must be the principle of the school. He had never actually seen the man, but had heard a few things about him. Amazingly the subject of his having silver hair hadn't been one of the things he'd heard. "I don't think that this needs a full suspension from your job seeing as how it was a mistake. But, because of those wounds, I believe you should be put on a temporary suspension for two weeks. Does this seem fair?"

Cid knew enough about the way things worked in Japan to understand that he wasn't asking a question. He was giving an order. So now Vincent had seen his fate. He was to stay home for two weeks under the supervision and care, if it could be called such, of his step-father Hojo. The blonde shuddered at the thought.

Vincent nodded silently and Sephiroth left, his steps quiet as he followed the hallway. Not two seconds after he had left did Hojo reached down and grasp the frail wrist again. "Well, there. You happy now, you little bastard? You got suspended from your job. Now what are you going to do?" He dropped the boy's wrist, stepping into the hallway. "You had better be home before dark," he said sharply before leaving quickly.

Cid ached at the saddened look that crossed Vincent's pale face as he fought to sit up. Unable to stand the pain his friend was in, he stood next to the bed and helped him, his hands steady on the thin shoulders. The ebony-haired boy winced again, squeezing his eyes shut. "I had better be going," he whispered. He didn't want to anger the man any further and he knew full well that his time limit of dark truly meant within the hour.

"Do—do you need any help? I can go ask the principle if I—"

"No. This is my problem and mine alone. You don't need to get involved. It would be much better that way." He hissed as he slid his shirt over his back, the wounds still tender from the alcohol.

The blondedidn't try to stop him as he limped through the hallway, starting for the door. There wasn't anything he could do. He was expected in class and Vincent had downright refused his offer. He felt something pop into his mind and he glanced behind him only to see that the ebony-haired youth was gone. He felt that he needed to apologize for Saturday when he had run out in the middle of breakfast. Shaking his head, he turned and gathered up his bag, entering his first class.

-------------------

Cid was beginning to get worried when two days passed and he hadn't seen or heard from Vincent. Was he all right? Was he in trouble? Did he need help? The questions plagued his mind constantly and he sighed, trying to force the thoughts away. He slid down onto his futon, stretching out on the mattress. It was around two in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Thoughts of the events kept playing in his head.

The window was open slightly, just enough to let the warm breeze float through. He felt his eyes growing heavy and he closed them momentarily as the song of a nightingale outside started. Sighing again, he allowed himself to fall into a restless sleep, the wind caressing his warm face.

_Taptaptap. Taptaptap. Taptaptaptap._ Cid shot upwards as the sound filled his ears. He glanced over at his clock, the crimson numbers glaring at him in the dark. Two-thirty. He'd only been asleep for about a half of an hour when the tapping noise had woken him. He cocked his head, listening for the sound. But nothing came. _Must have been a dream_, he thought as he laid his head down again.

_Taptaptap._ He shot up again. That time he had heard it. Another round of tapping started and he glanced toward the source of the sound: the window. Groaning, he pulled himself to the glass, pushing it up. A gasp ripped from his throat as a hand reached up to block any sound he might make, crimson eyes staring into his own. Slowly the hand was moved and he was allowed to speak. "Vincent?" he whispered down at the half-hidden youth.

The ebony-haired boy stood up, escaping the covering of the bushes. "Please, can I stay here? I…I didn't know where else to go."

Cid rubbed his forehead once before moving out of the way. "Uh, of course. Come on and get in here." The other climbed into the room, slumping own onto the floor as soon as he was inside. The blonde reached over him and closed the window until it was as before. "What's the deal? Are you all right?"

The crimson eyes were tired as they gazed up at Cid. "No. I had to get out of there. He's been taking his loss of money and alcohol directly out on me. I could only take two days of it. No more." He buried his face in his arms, pulling his knees to his chest. "I just can't."

The blonde wiped a hand across his face before sitting next to the dark-haired boy. "Hey, no one said you had to take it. I'm surprised you lasted this long. You've had to deal with years of it." He bit his lip as he noticed the dark bruise showing through the ebony hair against the smooth skin on the back of his neck. "So, how's your back? Getting any better?"

"A little. I've been doing my best to take care of myself, but it's hard. Especially when it hurts to move and you have someone like him looming over your every movement." He shivered as Cid's hands settled on his shoulders. "What are you—"

"I'm just gonna look, okay?" He half-expected Vincent to panic, think the wrong thing and leave. Instead, he turned after a few seconds, moving the raven silk over his shoulder and pulling his shirt over his head.

Cid bit down on his lip again at the sight of the numerous lacerations and bruises covering his back. Some had healed up already, but a few were still in the process. It looked worse that it truly was, but it still hurt Cid to look. He stood quickly, moving away into the hallway.

Vincent looked questioningly at him as he returned, the first-aid kit held in his arms. "I'm gonna fix this up once and for all. The nurse at school didn't get to do shit and I know that fucker you live with doesn't give a shit." He dug around inside a little then left again, returning this time with a bowl of water, a washcloth and a few rolls of bandage.

The pale back trembled as he ran the cloth over it, the wounds shooting small pains down the thin body. But Vincent held on through it all, knowing this was the only help he had any chance of getting. He smiled wryly as Cid ran the cloth over his skin again. "I don't know how I was able to stand him this long," he said quietly.

"I don't either. If it was me, I'd have been out of there as soon as possible." The blonde wrung out the cloth and ran it over Vincent's back again. "But what all did he say?"

"Told me the usual, that I'm a worthless bastard who shouldn't have been born, that I'll never amount to anything, that I would be better off gone. He added a new one though. I think it was because of you sticking up for me." He grimaced at the memory of Hojo's biting words.

"What was that?" Cid mumbled, his eyes falling out of focus on the gently curving neck. _God, he's truly got beautiful skin. Like warm porcelain._ He shook his head, shaking the thought away. This was not the time to be thinking like that.

"He told me that I should just go to where ever I had before. He figured it was you since you were the only one he'd ever seen me with. But he's now calling me gay." He spat out the word, shaking his raven head. "I hate him for everything."

Cid's hand faltered and the cloth fell to the floor. He quickly regained it and turned his attention to the pinkish water in the bowl. Dropping the cloth, he picked up the bandages, motioning for Vincent to raise his arms for him to wrap the wounds. He was facing Vincent's back, something he considered lucky. At least his expression wasn't visible.

His hands reached around the youth, accidentally pulling them closer than he'd expected. Warmth rushed over his face and quickly pulled away, wrapping as fast as possible. Each time he came in contact with the porcelain shoulders and back he felt his heart skip a beat, jumping in his chest. _Why? Why do I have to feel like this? Why can't it be normal? Why did Hojo say that?_ "Would that be so bad?" He clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were free, but it was too late.

Vincent had whirled around, his crimson eyes confused. "Cid? Did you just ask me…what are you saying?"

"N—Nothing." He turned away, hoping the dim light of his desk lamp wasn't enough to reveal his flushed face. Had he actually said that? He had to have. There was no other explanation for why Vincent had turned around like that. He bit his tongue, hoping the ebony-haired boy would forget.

Instead Vincent surprised him with his actions again, leaning closer to get a look at his face. "Cid, what's wrong? What did you mean by that?" His crimson eyes swan with questions, but Cid passed by them all and placed his hands on Vincent's shoulders. Quickly he moved forward, tiny thrills passing through his body as his lips met the other's. Vincent gasped, his breath quickly taken away as Cid wrapped his arms around his neck.

The moment seemed to freeze in time to Cid and he finally pulled away, resting his chin on Vincent's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking, but I just…I just couldn't help it." He held the youth closer, running his fingers through a lock of ebony silk. "I just…I just…" He could only fall silent as Vincent's hand reached up to his face. The feel of the delicate fingers on his chin made him close his eyes and he wished that the moment wouldn't end.

But it did and Vincent pulled away from the blonde. "Cid, I don't know what you're doing, but I don't agree. I mean, I agree, but not with me. With anyone else but not with me." His voice was soft as he let his hand fall from the blonde's chin. His eyes were radiating something between sadness and apology. "I'm sorry. I'm just not like that."

"No. I understand." Cid lowered his head as he picked up the kit and bowl. He moved away from the room, entering the bathroom. One glance in the mirror and he looked away, ashamed. Vincent had come here trusting in him to keep him safe, not to put him at the mercy of Cid's feelings. The cold water splashed onto the counter as he turned on the faucet, dipping his hands into the liquid. His breath was taken away as the water greeted his skin and he coughed as he wiped his face dry on a towel. He had to go back in there sometime. He knew they had to sleep sometime. But what was to keep him from waking up with Vincent in his arms again?

He shook his blonde head and ran his fingers through the golden strands. He only had one choice and that was to go back in there and face Vincent. To face the one he had just kissed. He understood that the ebony-haired boy didn't return his feelings, but still. _Why does it hurt so much? I feel like I want something I can never have. Maybe I can't. Maybe I can never have him as that much of my life._

He groaned. He had never thought like this before and it was confusing him. Back in Tampa he had always run around with all the other guys picking up girls. He had even had a few serious relationships that lasted a decent time. But He had never felt that way about someone the same sex as him. But then again, he'd never met someone like Vincent. He pressed his palm against his face, counting to ten before taking a deep breath and stepping back into the room.

Vincent glanced upward. He had replaced his shirt and was now sitting with his back against the wall, his head near the window. He looked away momentarily, returning his glace to Cid when the blonde stepped in front of him. "I—I really am sorry. I didn't mean to do anything like that, it just…happened."

"I understand." Vincent aimed his crimson gaze outside at the few stars peeking through the velvet sky. He looked back at Cid where the blonde was dragging a second futon out of his closet. He added a few blankets and pillows to the pile, nodding toward Vincent before passing over to sort out his own bedding.

Raven silk spilled over his shoulder as he crawled over, spreading out his bedding for the night. He did feel bad about letting Cid down like that, but it had to be that way. He just didn't feel the same, whether the blonde kissed him or not. _So Zack and Cloud had been right,_ he thought silently as he crawled under the covers, Cid reaching up to click off the light. He sighed as the room fell to darkness and his eyes slipped shut. _Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and this whole night will have been a dream…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hmm, I really skimped on the cultural stuff in this chapter. But oh well. It was a little more on getting Cid to confess, really. Haha. Because they're too cute together. lol But poor Cid got shot down. I feel sorry for him, really. But we'll see how that goes, won't we? lol But on the note of Vincent's "problem", that really does happen. And it's really weird to wake up like that too. Haha...I've scared off so many people by doing that in my sleep. XD Bad cuddler. lol But I know this is supposed to be a humorous story but it's getting all serious and stuff. Gah! What'll I do? Nah, it'll probably turn around soon. But poor Mr. Thiefy now has to put his second job on hold for a while too. But anyway, since there's nothing like I've been doing, there's no little section this chapter. So, yeah. That's all I think.

Sooo...reviews? Mr. Thiefy will give you a cookie. XD Yay for digital cooking. lol But I'm so bad, trying to bribe people. Maybe I should just go hide and write some more. lol


	6. Late Night Confessions

Ack. That's all I have to say. I seriously intended for this story to be something else, but it's veered off into a completely different direction. It started out being a general humor thing with the yaoi factor, but now? Now it's a freakin' romance! Gah! I need to actually change the category after this. I didn't want to do a romance, but it just ended up going that way and dammit...it fits. I mean, these two are seriously asking for a love story and I think I'm giving them one. Oh well. But a minor warning, there's an overheard lemon scene in the beginning...somewhere. Haha, you get to find it. Really really short, but hell. there is a reason for it.Yay for fights. Haha. Sooo...chapter six shall we? Should have a warning for sever fluffiness too. And lots and lots of OOCnesson both parts. But I guess they have their reasons.

Chapter Six--Late Night Confessions

Cherry blossoms. That was what Cid woke to and he grumbled as he brushed the petals off of his face. Rolling over, he sighed. Another day. He reached over and shut off his alarm, forcing his eyes open. No warmth greeted his side and he sighed again. So he hadn't rolled into Vincent's vicinity last night.

He glanced over at the still-sleeping boy. He could barely see the tip of his pale nose sticking above the blankets, the ebony silk of his hair flowing behind his head. The bundle of blankets moved momentarily and he froze, afraid of waking him. But when Vincent didn't stir again, he stood silently and made his way to the bathroom.

He gasped as the cold water splashed his face, waking him completely. It was almost becoming a ritual when Vincent was around him. Looking up, he took a deep breath as he analyzed his reflection. His blonde hair was rumpled and the normal bright blue eyes were dull, proof that he hadn't slept much if any. Thoughts of the early morning had kept him awake.

Reaching inside of the shower, he switched it on and stepped under the freezing downpour. He didn't care that his clothes were getting soaked. He just wanted to rid himself of everything that he could. But the feelings still clung to him as the cold water ran down his skin in rivers. Nothing could make them go away. He leaned his forehead against the wall, feeling the water beating down on his back. Nothing helped.

Shivering, he stepped out of the shower and stood staring in the mirror again. Water dripped from his blonde hair, the golden strands plastered against his face. Slowly he stripped off his clothes and surrounded himself with a dry towel.

He was still shivering as he closed his door and headed quietly for his closet. After searching around he managed to pull out something to wear, dragging the lot back into the bathroom where he quickly dressed. When he finished his reflection loomed at him again and he stopped to stare at his tired face again.

Here he was, Cid Highwind, age nineteen and in a foreign country where he understood hardly anything. And here he was, in love with another man. Shaking his head, he went against the thought. How could it be love? He had never really loved anyone. Maybe this was just another stupid crush that he would get over. He sighed. _I hope so. I don't know if I can keep seeing him when I feel like this. It just hurts._ Pressing the damp towel to his face, he breathed out.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped back into the hallway, coming face-to-face with Vincent. He stumbled backward a little, running a hand through his still-dripping hair. "Uh, morning," he said softly, passing by the black-haired boy.

Quietly, he walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. He felt as though he hadn't slept any through the night. His mind was bordering on exhaustion and his eyes had just started to slip shut when Vincent whispered something in his ear. His eyes flew open and he stared at the black-haired boy standing before him. "W—what?" He hadn't understood the words, only the fact that he had felt the warm breath against his face.

"I said that I think something is wrong with Cloud." He crossed his arms and tried not to stare at the flush racing across the blonde's face. The flush that he had caused. _So it was real. Guess things can't be easy._ He brushed his hair back with his right hand. "Did you hear me that time?"

Cid flinched at the strange tone in Vincent's voice. "Yeah, I heard you. But what do you mean something's wrong with Cloud?" Confusion filled his mind, shoving his mental battle back for the moment.

The crimson-eyed boy nodded toward the hallway. "Come hear for yourself." He led the way back to the door and Cid pressed his ear against the wood, listening carefully. Nothing. Then he heard it, almost a low groan. "Maybe he's sick," he whispered. "He could have caught it from Zack. He had a little bit of a cold the other day." He opened his mouth to add in another comment when he heard the groan louder. Frowning, he continued listening as Vincent knelt beside him and added his own ear to the door.

They heard a few strained words that neither could make out and Cid turned away for a moment. "Cloud does sleeptalk. That could be it. I've heard a few strange episodes he's had lately. Some of the weirdest shit about dogs and pizzas and—"

"Hush!" Vincent clapped his hand over Cid's mouth, the feel of the soft skin making his heart jump. _All right, just calm down Cid. You're here to find out what's wrong with Cloud, remember?_ Shaking the hand away, he leaned back to the door. "I think he stopped. Maybe it really was sleep—"

"Mmm…oh god." The forced whisper floated through the door and the two boys stared at each other. Cid suddenly got the impression that they shouldn't be listening. "Oh god…Zack. Zack…nhh…"

"We should _not_ be here," Cid whispered forcefully, but before they could move away another broken whisper reached them.

"Ah, Zack…harder. Please…harder…"

"I—I'm trying…Cloud…"

Cid's eyes grew wide as he heard Zack's voice join in. In an instant he was up and moving toward the living room and out of the door. When he reached the steps he sat down, running his hands over his face. "Okay. I did not just hear that. I mean I knew they were…together, but not _that_ together," he mumbled to himself.

The door opened and Vincent sat down beside him, a blank look on his face. After breathing deeply for a few seconds he turned toward the blonde. "That was them—"

"Uh-huh."

"And they were—"

"Uh-huh."

"And we just—"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh god." Vincent wiped his hand across his face, rumpling his bangs. "Did they ever tell you? About any of that?"

"Nope." Cid was sitting still, his elbows resting on his knees. He was trying not to think of it, but nothing got the mental image out of his head.

Vincent shook his head. "They practically set it up for you to find out. Not telling you and then just…well, that." He couldn't bring himself to say the words, preferring to not say it out loud.

"Just about. I could tell that they were together and all. I mean, I saw them kissing one night. If that wasn't a sign then I don't know what is." He lowered his head and covered his face with his hands. _Wait. What if Vincent gets the idea that I've been getting ideas from them? What if he starts thinking that I'll want to do the same to him?_ He panicked, stuffing his hands between his knees and staring at the sidewalk.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the ebony head shaking. "How…how it is even _possible_?" Cid couldn't believe that he was asking such a question.

"You're kidding, right?" He aimed blue eyes at the other boy. "It's extremely possible. Think about it." Shaking his own head, he turned his gaze back to the sidewalk. _You have to be a complete idiot not to know that one,_ he thought. But he wasn't about to say that out loud.

Vincent aimed crimson eyes at him. "Well don't you sound the expert."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cid stood up suddenly, glaring down at the raven-haired youth. "I'll have you know that I haven't done anything like that!" He hated the piercing tone of his own voice, but it got the point through.

"Yeah and that's why you kissed me?" The crimson eyes had turned dark as he stood also, standing above the blonde. Black eyebrows knit together as he narrowed his eyes at Cid. "Well? Or was that just some 'why the hell not' deal?"

"I'm telling you, I'm not gay!" Cid flung out his arms, almost screaming the words. He felt his breath passing out shakily as he reached out to the railing for support. "I'm not gay and I never have been! So if you want to think otherwise, just say it Goddammit! Stop fuckin' pussyfootin' around it all!"

"All right, you expect me to believe that you're not when you plainly kissed me last night and asked for something more that a friendship? I'm sorry, but things don't work that way over here! They might in your stupid Tampa, but over here? No, they don't!" he whirled around, his obsidian hair flying behind him. "I don't even know why I'm here!" he shouted as he stormed away from the house.

Cid felt his anger draining out of him. "Because you don't have anywhere else to go," he said softly. "You said it yourself."

Vincent froze, his shoulders slumping slightly. He was right. He didn't have anywhere else to go except back to his step-father. He had come here for a safe refuge, not to have a screaming match with his friend. Letting out his held breath, he hung his head.

He didn't feel the sun beating down on his skin. He didn't feel the wind caressing his face. He didn't feel the tears forming behind his eyes. The only thing he felt was the soft embrace he was pulled into, the blonde hugging him from behind. ""I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. I just…I never had to defend myself like that before." Cid sighed and leaned his forehead against Vincent's back. "I just…I don't know."

Vincent stiffened slightly. "Cid, can you let go? I feel a little uncomfortable." His voice was gentle, but still had a sharp edge to it. The grip around his waist loosened and he stepped away, looking at the blonde. "I know how you feel and all, but I'm just not like that. I didn't mean to imply that you were gay or anything. I just want to clarify that I have no interest in you that way, all right?" His crimson gaze settled on Cid, his emotions unreadable.

"I—I understand." Cid hung his head slightly, sitting back on the front steps. He shoved his fingers through his hair and gripped the golden strands as he leaned his elbows on his knees. Vincent stepped forward when the door opened behind the blonde, Zack looking down at them startled.

"Oh, hey. There you are. I was wondering." He caught sight of Vincent and raised a hand. "Hey Vincent, didn't know you were here." He stood above the blonde, glancing down. "So, you want some breakfast or something before school?"

Cid tried to ignore the happy tilt to Zack's head. "Uh, I think I'll pass," he grumbled. He stood quickly and brushed past the black-haired man who followed him.

"Hey, something wrong? You seem kinda upset over something. Vincent dump you?" He grinned, laughing.

Cid whirled around, his face reddening. "How can he dump me when we aren't fucking doing anything?" he hissed. "But anyway, maybe you should try to keep your own damn boyfriend quieter." He shoved the refrigerator door open and pulled out a bottle of soda. "You two fucking woke me up," he growled.

"Hmm? Oh! Heh, sorry about that. But you know how it goes, just can't wait until the next—"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your details, are you crazy? Shit!" He pushed the door closed, downing half of the bottle. "You could have at least warned me."

"I didn't?" Zack tilted his head, thinking. "I swore I did. Hmm, maybe not. Oh well, all out in the open now, right?" He grinned as he let the blonde pass by where he flopped onto the couch. "Hey, what're you doing? Don't you have classes today?"

Cid closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm taking care of Vincent today, so there." He cracked his eyes at the hearty laugh that filled the room. "What?"

"Taking care of him? What, he a little dog now or something? Come on, I know you like him and all, but he's a big boy. He can take care of himself quite well." Zack joined him on the couch. "And you don't have to get all defensive over liking him. It's written all over your face." He smiled before grabbing the bottle out of Cid's hands. "Besides," he mumbled as he took a drink, "doesn't he work today?"

Cid snatched the bottle back and wiped off the rim. "No, he doesn't. He got injured a few days ago and needs help, okay? And his worthless step-father won't do a damn thing to help him. So if I don't then no one will, all right?" He slid further down on the couch, leaning his head back into the cushioning. "And no shit about my liking him. It's purely a friendship thing."

"Sure. Whatever." Zack smiled knowingly and stood. "So are you just going to leave your friend outside or should I let him in?" Shrugging, he didn't give the blonde a chance to answer and walked to the door anyway. "Vincent, you're welcome to stay however long you want. Maybe you can even get Cid to give up some of his lesser qualities while you're at it." He grinned, patting the black-haired boy on his shoulder making him wince slightly.

Cid raised a blonde eyebrow. "Lesser qualities? And what would those be?"

"Oh, maybe smoking for one." He waved Vincent over to the couch where he sat down beside the blonde, his eyes averted.

"Smoking? What the hell makes you think I do that?" Cid closed his eyes while he folded his arms across his chest. Zack had the tendency to find out things like that. He was just playing around to see if he meant it or not.

Zack laughed as he pulled a chair from the kitchen table. "Oh, maybe the fact that there are always a few cigs missing from my pack tipped me off." He smiled and sat straddling the chair, resting his arms on top of the backrest.

The blonde raised his hands, defeated. "You got me. So you want them back?" He leaned over toward Vincent. "Maybe I should start asking you to get them for me," he whispered. The crimson eyes laughed as he smirked at Zack. "What? Can't make comments anymore?"

"Oh no, go right ahead." A hand waved as he pushed away from the chair and started toward the hallway. "Just remember to send me an invite to your coming-out party!" He laughed as a badly-aimed shoe hit the wall. Then he disappeared into the hall, the laughter still ringing through the blonde's ears.

"Stupid baka," Cid grumbled as he sank even lower into the couch.

"I don't see why you let that get to you. I would just let it go as the joke it is." Vincent glanced over Cid who was almost glaring at him.

Sighing, he released Vincent from his gaze. "It's because it's not true and that's why it bothers me. But then it might be true. Shit, I don't know! You tell me what's going on if it makes so much sense to you." A wave of exhaustion rolled over him and he felt his eyes growing blurry and closing ever so slowly.

"I never said it made sense to me, just that it's a joke. But it seems that you…" He looked over at the blonde, cutting his words off at the sight of the closed eyes. "Cid? Are you falling asleep?"

"Mmm…maybe. Why? I'm not allowed?" He opened one cerulean eye, gazing over his folded arms. "You gonna make me stay up and go to school?"

Vincent sighed and shook his raven head. "No, I'm not. That's your own responsibility, not mine. But wouldn't it be better to actually sleep in your bed? I would think it'd be more comfortable."

"Hmm…heh. You know what would be really comfortable?"

Vincent rolled his eyes. The blonde was starting to give him a headache. "What?" He started to get up when a weight fell into his lap, Cid smiling up at him. "What the--you idiot, get up!"

Cid shook his head which was lying in Vincent's lap. "Nope, not gonna. It's too comfortable here, you know." Stretching his arms back, he gripped the couch, effectively trapping the ebony-haired boy. "Ha, now what're you gonna do?"

_Okay, just keep calm. He's just messing around after all. No need to get too upset at him for--_"Okay! That's it!" He suddenly jumped up, pulling the pair of arms from around his waist. "Just because I cuddle things in my sleep _unintentionally_ doesn't mean that I'll do it when I'm awake." He smacked the back of the blonde head as Cid gazed at him from the couch. "Kono hentai. Go find someone else to hug. Or better yet," he picked up a pillow and shoved it into the other boy's arms "here. This won't push you off."

"Aw, come on Vince. I didn't do anything." An innocent smile lit on the blonde's face and he laughed as he tossed the pillow back to Vincent. "I was just playing around." The crimson eyes watched him as he curled up on the couch. "What? Afraid of me now?"

"No." Just to spite the other, Vincent sat down beside him. "I just don't want you playing around so much that you get the wrong ideas and think I'll let you do other stuff, okay? So it's best not to start. Keep your hands to yourself and we'll be fine." Crossing his arms, he watched the blonde carefully.

Cid sighed. "Okay, okay. I guess I see your point." He shrugged and leaned back against the couch, pulling the pillow away from Vincent. "But, it's not my fault you look like a girl."

Zack frowned from his room as he heard the loud shout. "Whoa, what's the rush?" Vincent stormed past him into Cid's room, the door closing heavily. He peeked into the living room where the blonde was cradling his head. "What'd you do now?"

"I was just kidding! I said he looked like a girl. Damn, guy can't take a joke?" He groaned as he flopped back into the couch once more, Zack sitting beside him.

The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, you do know that the first rule of getting someone to like you back is to not insult them, right?" He scratched his own head. "Believe me, I found that one out the hard way."

"I don't like him," Cid grumbled through the pillow.

Zack laughed. "Right. And I'm the Prime Minister. Face it Cid, you like him." The front door squeaked and they both looked up to see Cloud entering, a small bag hanging from his hands. "Cloud? Where'd you go? I thought you were in the bathroom or something. Well, whatever. That was a fast trip, wherever it was." Rising, he took hold of the bag and peeked inside. "Sake? Score! Damn, glad you weren't in there," he said, a grin forming on his face as he draped an arm over the older blonde's shoulders.

"I just ran out for a few moments. The store's right down the street after all." You thought I'd forgotten today, didn't you?" He stopped by the kitchen table and laid out three bottles, the clear liquid sloshing inside.

"Hmm, of course not," Zack mumbled as he pulled the blonde into a backwards embrace. Leaning his head ever so slightly, he planted a small kiss on the soft cheek.

"Okay, and this is where I leave!" Cid stood quickly, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Just be sure to warn me if you do anything on that table. I don't want to eat off of it if you do." He groaned and passed through the hall, slipping into his room.

Vincent glanced up from his spot on the floor. "Okay. So I'm sorry I said you looked like a girl. I was just joking." Cid dropped down onto his futon and stretched out. The soft breeze was still blowing and he closed his eyes as the delicate scent of the sakura tree filled his mind. "But anyway, think I might crash a little." He rolled over, facing Vincent. "That all right with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Crimson eyes peeked over the top of a book he'd picked up. "I'm going to be going soon anyway."

"What? Why?" The blonde shot up, staring at him. "There's not reason—"

"Yes, there is. My step-father will be looking for me."

Cid huffed and crossed his arms. "You know what? Fuck him. That right there," he motioned toward Vincent's back, "will take at least a week to fully heal and you have two weeks off. I don't see your house as being the best place to be right now. That jackass is liable to straight out kill you once he starts going completely dry."

Vincent shook his head. "No, he's got his stashes. He wouldn't let himself go dry." He raised the book again, ignoring the steady blue gaze that was beating on him.

"So? That's not my point. Fuck Vince, Zack won't care if you stay the whole week. I sure as hell won't." He laid back down on his futon, rolling onto his back. "So what's so wrong with staying a little longer?"

The ebony-haired boy sighed. Cid made a strong point, but still… "He'll come looking for me. He'll go to the school and find out who you are and come her to get me. I know him."

"Well then," Cid's voice already had a far-away tone to it, "I'll just have to kick his ass, won't I? Can't have him just snatchin' you away." He closed his eyes again as Vincent sighed. Outside on the room he could hear Zack and Cloud talking, the sound of liquid being poured easily heard. _This is gonna be a long day_, he thought as he drifted off silently.

-----------------------

"Would you sit still? Damn!" Cid reached out and pushed down on Vincent's bare shoulders. "I can't do anything when you're squirmin' around."

"Yeah, well, it hurts!" Crimson eyes flashed as he complied and raised his arms again. "You do know that I could do this myself?" he asked as the blonde wrapped another layer of bandage around his chest. The material pulled taut and he sucked in a breath of air to compensate. "You're going to end up suffocating me."

Cid reached around the pale body again. "Wimp. This goes a hell of a lot faster if you just let me do it." With a quick flip of his finger he tucked the loose end under, securing his work. He patted the slim shoulder. "There. That wasn't so horrible, was it?"

A button-up shirt quickly covered the bandaging and Vincent turned to him. "No, but I still don't see why you had to wrap it all up. I would have been fine without it." He leaned back against the pillow propped up on the wall. The window was opened completely the warm spring air rustling through his silken hair. A single sakura floated down and tangled in the obsidian threads, the soft petals brushing his cheek.

Fingers brushed against the skin also as Cid reached out and pulled the blossom free. He chuckled lightly. "Vincent, the sakura tree. It fits." He rolled the blossom gently in his palm before setting it on the sill where the wind played with it for a few moments.

When he had woken up only a half-hour earlier, Cid had been almost thrilled to still see Vincent sitting near him, his face still buried behind the book. He had decided to stay after all, at least for a few days. He had explained that he'd thought over Cid's words while he slept and found them to be right. He was liable to get more injured just by staying home.

Zack had welcomed him like he was part of the family, even offering a few pieces of clothing that no longer fit him once he found out Vincent's predicament. As it turned out they were both about the same size with the younger being slightly smaller so everything fit fine. He had been glad to get a shower and some fresh clothes and was now decently satisfied with his decision.

When he had finished messing with his own clothes, Cid stood suddenly. "Well, I'm outta here for a while," he said as he reached for the door.

Vincent eyed him curiously. "Why's that?"

"Ah, Zack and Cloud are havin' some sort of party with themselves. Something like an anniversary. Least that's what Zack said. I don't want to be around here when they get drunk and start droolin' all over each other." He shouldered his pack and turned the handle. He had managed to force the details out of Zack a little earlier when he'd bumped into him in the bathroom. One of the sake bottles was already open and in the black-haired man's hand so he figured the celebrating would start soon.

Vincent shuddered as he recalled the morning's events. "Oh. Guess I'm with you then. I definitely don't want to be here either." The blonde held the door open while he passed out of it, heading for the front door. "So, where are you going exactly?"

"Ah, this place I always go to think or just get away. Over in the park," he muttered as he made sure his keys were in his pocket. Checking the clock, he confirmed the time. Almost seven which meant almost sunset. Perfect. He always liked to catch the sun sinking into the horizon, the sky erupting into flaming clouds. And then stars. He was always amazed that there were so many visible that close to the city.

He did it every chance he had, but tonight something was different. He wasn't sure what to think about Vincent following him there. It was usually a time he just lay there and thought about everything even speaking some of his thought out loud to himself. But to have Vincent there? He shrugged. _Oh well. He'll probably like what I brought though_.

They passed silently through the park, the lighted entrance placing an unearthly glow on the ebony-haired youth's skin. _Like he's made of moonlight,_ Cid mused as he smiled softly. Vincent remained completely quiet, his crimson eyes slowly scanning the park.

"Well, we're here," he stated softly as he pulled a blanket free from his pack. He spread it on the grass, settling down in a smoothly practiced pattern. Vincent's gaze roamed the area again. He could see why the blonde liked the spot. The trees broke here to form a small clearing, the sakura trees surrounding them, the breeze rustling their delicate petals. A tiny stream flowed off to the side somewhere, the soft babbling sound the only evidence it was there. He smiled as he looked up, millions of pinpoint lights shining in the velvet sky.

The grass rustled as he sat down and leaned back. "I understand your liking for this area," he said softly. The gentle breeze whispered through the trees, flowing against his bare skin. He heard a sharp crackling and looked to the side where Cid was pulling a bottle from his pack. "What's that?" he asked even though he really didn't need an answer.

"Sake. They had three bottles. I see it as saving them a little from drinking themselves into a coma." The lid popped as he smiled and twisted it free.

"I didn't know you drank." Vincent raised his ebony brows slightly.

"I don't."

"Then what are you doing?" By the soft light of the moon he saw the blonde raise the bottle to his lips.

"Drinking." He raised the bottle slightly, the moonlight glinting off of the glass. "Hello, my name is Cid and I'm a recovered alcoholic. I have been sober for six weeks now and I just shot it all." He chuckled to himself softly as Vincent pulled the bottle from his hands.

"You're a recovering alcoholic? Than what the hell do you think you're doing?" He set the bottle on the opposite side of himself so Cid couldn't reach it. "You're just going to get addicted again," he warned.

The blonde waved a hand. "No, recovered, not recovering. I went completely dry six weeks ago. Haven't touched a drop of the stuff once and haven't wanted to." He sighed and leaned back. "But for some reason I just don't care tonight. I don't know why, so don't ask me." He looked at Vincent, his blue eyes shining. "And don't think that just because it's over there I won't try to get it. I have nothing against reaching over you if that's what you're going for."

"Still doesn't mean I'm letting you have it." Vincent pushed the bottle a little more away from himself. "You don't need it Cid. Think about it. You've gone this long without any so why start back?"

Cid rubbed his temple. "Because I damn well feel like it! That's why! Any more questions?" The crimson eyes flashed int the moonlight and he felt a chill run down his back. "I'm sorry, I just…Goddammit, I don't know anymore. But you're a fucking hypocrite, you know that?"

"How's that?" Vincent held the bottle up, staring through the clear liquid at the stars.

"Because. Have you ever had any? I mean, seriously, any alcohol of any kind?" Cid reached over and lowered the bottle but didn't try to take it from the other boy. "No lying either."

Vincent took a breath. "No, I haven't. And I don't plan on starting anytime soon. I've seen what it does to people and I won't become one of them." He shook his head, ebony threads brushing his face.

"You mean your step-father." The boy nodded. "Yeah, well, not everyone turns out being a stupid asshole like him when they're drunk. Hell, people used to say that I was the happiest person alive when I drank. I never did any of the stupid shit he does." He sighed, remembering. Those days had probably been his most enjoyable even if they were headed toward his downfall. But he's jumped out of the way of that train when he went dry. And now? So he wanted a drink, so what?

Vincent raised the bottle again. "I still don't see what people get out it," he muttered. "I've only seen unwanted things come out of alco—" He was cut off as Cid reached over, shoving the bottle into his mouth. The cold sake ran into his mouth and he swallowed involuntarily, choking on the fiery liquid. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled as Cid capped the bottle again.

"Just giving you a taste. So?" A single blonde brow rose. "How was it?"

"Nastiest stuff I've ever tasted," Vincent mumbled as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Now I definitely don't see the point. You pour something that tastes horrible down your throat just to feel good? I don't see how that works."

Cid raised the bottle slightly. "Maybe you should try again. It couldn't hurt. Hell, I'm here so I can cover for you if anything goes wrong." He smiled helpfully. But for some reason the smile didn't give Vincent that much relief.

"I don't think so."

"Well, this has been opened now. _Someone's_ gotta drink it." The blonde lifted the bottle to his mouth again, swallowing a mouthful.

"Oh no, no you don't." Vincent snatched the bottle away again. "I'm not letting you get drunk. No way, no how. So just give up that little thought, okay?"

Cid shook his head. "Fuck Vince. Before I quit I could drink a whole bottle of this shit with a few shots and not feel anything. Part of a bottle isn't gonna do anything to me." He crossed his arms and stared at the crimson eyes. "I think I'd know. But," he reached over and uncapped the bottle again, pushing it toward Vincent, "if you're really worried that I'm gonna get drunk, then drink with me. That way I won't be getting the whole bottle and I won't be alone. Sound good?"

"No. But I suppose that if I don't then you'll drink the whole thing whether I try to stop you or not, right?"

"Exactly." Cid took another drink, the burning liquid running down his throat. He smiled at the sensation, one he'd missed for a while. Taking another look at the raven-haired boy, he held out the bottle again. "So?"

Taking a breath, Vincent grabbed the sake, glowering at the blonde. "Fine. Have it your way," he grumbled as he stared at the bottle in his hand. "Well, here goes nothing." He tipped it upwards, grimacing as he swallowed the bitter liquid.

Cid grinned and pulled the bottle away, taking his own drink. "Good man Vince, good man. Glad to see you can actually loosen up a bit." He shoved the bottle back to the other boy, crimson eyes closing for a moment as he downed another mouthful. "Just think of it this way. Ya got a damn expert with you."

"For some reason I find no reassurance in that." Sake sloshed against glass as he threw back another drink. The blonde laughed and leaned back on his elbows, Vincent groaning inwardly. _This is going to be a very long night_.

-----------------------------

"Damn. Empty already?" Cid lifted the bottle, shaking it over his hand. A few drops landed and he rubbed his fingers together. "Shit. And I hardly even have a buzz. What about you Vince?"

"Hmm?" The boy was laying face-up on the blanket as he pushed his raven hair out of his face. He rolled over onto his side. "Whaddid you say?" Gazing through the silken locks, his eyes were slightly glazed, a blush lying across his cheeks.

_Holy shit, why's he had to look so damn good even now? _"Vince?" he reached out and brushed his fingers along the edge of the flush. "Are you feelin' okay? You look a little, I don't know…out of it."

"Hmm, little dizzy. Kinda interestin', you know." The crimson eyes closed as he laid his head on his outstretched arm. "Guess this was what you meant, huh?" A tiny smile graced the boy's lips as he laughed, a soft whispering sound.

"Uh, yeah. Listen Vince, maybe we'd better get you back to the house. You're kinda drunk whether you want to believe it or not." He had forgotten that while he had the resistance of a hard-core drinker, Vincent had never had anything alcoholic. Half a bottle had gone straight to his head making him completely drunk. He started to stand when a hand touched his arm. "Vince?"

The ebony head shook as he looked at the blonde unfocused. "No, I don't feel like goin' back yet. Just wanna stay here for a little, 'kay?" He squeezed Cid's arm and he complied, lying back down.

Cid was still wondering about the slim fingers that were still on his arm when a thought occurred to him. "Uh, Vince? Gotta question for you."

"Yeah?" Vincent aimed his gaze upward, taking in the sight of the blurry stars above.

_I can't believe I'm about to ask this_. "Vince…why don't you like me?" The crimson eyes stared at him and he suddenly thought he'd made a huge mistake. "Uh, I don't mean like friendship, like the other way," he stammered. Raising a hand to his forehead, he closed his blue eyes. _Can't believe I just made a complete ass of myself like that. What was I thinking to ask him something like that?_

The hand moved on his skin and he gasped as Vincent wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I never said that. That I don't like you." Cid stiffened a little out of surprise as Vincent rested his head against the curve of his neck. "I just don't wanna go through somethin' like this again."

_Again_? "Whoa, wait a second Vince. Again? You've done something like this _before_? As in been with a man before?" He tried to roll over to face the boy but Vincent's hold on his shoulders was too firm. "Wh—what do you mean by that? I thought you were straight and all that."

"Hmm, no." The crimson eyes closed again, obsidian lashed brushing the blonde's neck. He shivered as warm breath caressed his skin, the embrace growing a little stronger. "There was one other time. But that was…couple years ago. Never lasted too long. Guy was an ass. Huge one."

Cid took a breath then glanced out of the corner of his eye at the milky skin pressed against his own. _Goddammit Vince, is this for real or are you just teasing? Because it's fucking killing me._ "One other time? Wh—what was he like?" _Why do I keep asking these things? This isn't any of my business! Just shut up while you still can Cid!_

The raven lashes fluttered and he shivered again. "He was a jerk. Biggest one in the world. Broke my heart, really. I hate him." The boy moved slightly, drawing closer to the blonde. "I dunno why he did it. We were fine and then he just…left me. For that stupid Kisaragi of all people."

Cid would have laughed if he hadn't thought it would hurt Vincent. "Yuffie? That girl who follows you around because she likes you? Doesn't she know?"

"Hn-uh. He lasted a week with her, said she was too annoying." The boy laughed, the warm puffs of air softly landing on Cid's neck. "But he never told her about us. She woulda been too dense to figure it out anyway even if he had told her. But I still remember when he said goodbye." He laughed again, this time a little sadder. "I wanted to cut all of his stupid cherry-red hair off for it. Stupid Reno. Stupid Yuffie. Stupid Vincent. They're all stupid."

Cid closed his eyes for a moment as Vincent sighed against his neck. "So how does that change things?"

"I made myself promise never to fall in love again, that's all." The boy's voice was fading softly, his eyes closing into a gentle sleep. "I just don't wanna get hurt again like that. But I never said I didn't like you," he mumbled into the blonde's shoulder, his lips brushing the soft skin. "Never said that."

Blue eyes turned on the pale face, Vincent's creamy skin almost glowing in the moonlight. "And if I promised never to do that? Never to leave you? Then would you be with me?" he whispered as he reached up and brushed back a few strands of obsidian silk.

Vincent smiled as the fingertips brushed his temple. "Maybe," he sighed. "Depends if you really mean it. Then maybe." He snuggled closer to Cid, enticing him to wrap his arm around the thin body.

_Goddammit, why can't I stop? Why can't I just let go? Why do I want to hold him? Why, why, why? I just don't fucking get it!_ _I don't want to feel this! I just want to feel normal! And this is not normal! I've heard of likin' your friend, but that's if it's a girl. But Vince…Vince is a guy. But…_"I can't help it," he whispered to himself.

Vincent shifted slightly. "Hmm? You say somethin'?" He was already close to sleep, the alcohol working him deeper into his deliriously drunken stupor.

A hand brushed through blonde hair before draping over the thin body again. Cid turned so he was facing the other boy, the pale forehead right below his chin. Tilting his head the slightest, he gently kissed Vincent's hair, feeling the pale youth smile against his chest. "I won't leave you," he whispered. "I'll never leave you like that."

"That's what he said," Vincent mumbled against the blonde's shirt.

Cid closed his eyes, embracing the ebony-haired boy tighter. _You're living in the past Vincent. But I guess that sometimes it's better than the present…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Soo...fluffiness causes mental problems. Haha. Least it does for me. But maybe that's because all of this is in my head. I don't know. But heh, sorry and Reffie fans. First I shoot down the Yuffintine, now the Reffie. Haha Yuffie doesn't get a pretty boy. They all want each other. lol But I wanted to have someone from the game as Vincent's past boyfriend, so why not Reno? Hell, there are tons of Reno/Vincent (is there a word for them? O.o) and there are tons of Reffies, so it just happened to work. So yeah. Trying to keep Vincent somewhat in character with the whole "I'l never love again because my heart was shattered" thing. But other than that I'm failing horribly with OOCness. Hee hee. I'm sorry, it's just really hard. But I use the drunkeness as Vincent's excuse. Cid? Ehh...I'm not sure. Maybe the fact that he's all "WTF? I like a dude!" is messing with his mind. But yeah. OOCness abounds. Haha

Hmm...is it possible? There's actually stuff here? O.o But it is! Yay for learning. lol Or not, depending on whther you already know it or not.  
Baka--I feel like I've said this one already. Maybe not. But anyway, "idiot".  
Kono hentai--Heehee, great phrase. "You're a pervert". Hey, it works.  
Hanami--Annual activity people do when they just take time to sit under the sakura trees and enjoy the day. Really fun actually.

So, chapter six is fin! lol Yay for other languages. Haha. But this is proof that this story's going right into the romance category and most likely gonna stay. So run while you still can before the fluffiness takes over! Mwhahaha! Ahem. But anyway, please? Well, review that is, not run. Heh heh. Confusion.


	7. Aftermath

So what happens after the load of fluff? Hehe. The aftermath. But this chapter ended up being somewhat long. Maybe not. But it was to me. It seemed like it wouldn't end! lol But it did finally and I'm glad. So, I don't have too much to say about this except :hangover anyone? Heehee. So, chapter seven.

**Chapter Seven--Aftermath**

The sun was warm as it flooded Vincent's face, his brows furrowing automatically. He groaned as a dull pain greeted his waking along with the blinding light. It was an instant regret when he opened his eyes completely. A wave of nausea accompanied by the worst headache he'd ever encountered hit him full force and he shot forward, moaning as the pain increased. He hung his head between his bent knees and prayed for the torture to end.

But instead of disappearing, it slowly grew and he groaned again as his stomach rolled. A hand settled on his back and rubbed it gently as another person knelt beside him. "Hey, how you doing?" The words were soft, gentle so they didn't cause him any more pain. "Vince?"

He took a few deep breaths and the pain ebbed away slowly. The hand moved and slipped around his shoulders, leaning him against the other body. A second hand pushed his damp hair out of his face and he rested his forehead on his knee. After a few moments he raised his head just enough to look at the other boy. "Cid?"

"Hey. Guess it wasn't all that bad, huh?" The blonde smiled as he squeezed Vincent's shoulders. "So…you feel all right?" There was no need to ask the question. He could see the pain etched into the pale face and the milky skin was clammy and more than a little cold.

"No." The ebony head slipped downward again and a low groan slipped from his lips. "I don't. I've never felt worse." He glanced up carefully, crimson eyes narrow from the torment his body was under. "Please, _please_ tell me you know how to get rid of this."

Cid sighed. "Got a migraine? Feel all sick and tired?"

"Check, check and check. Feel like I'm gonna die." Vincent allowed the blonde to pull him closer and provide a little support to his weakened body. He laid his head on his knee again, waiting for Cid's response.

"Hmm, yeah. Well, congratulations on your first hangover, Vin. Least you're still holdin' it all together. Most people would be ducking behind a bush somewhere pukin' their guts out." He shook the slim shoulder lightly as he chuckled.

"Don't even say anything like that unless you _want_ me there." Vincent wiped a hand across his mouth. "But again. Anything to help? Please?"

"Oh! Right, right. Forgot about that, sorry." Cid smiled sheepishly and pulled his bag closer, reaching inside. After a few minutes of digging he finally pulled a small pill bottle loose, shaking it to ensure they were still there. "Here we are. A couple of these and you'll be back to normal in no time." Vincent began to say something, but was stopped as Cid popped two of the pills into his mouth, shoving a bottle of water into his hand. "Better take them quick."

A bitter taste filled his mouth and he forced the medicine down with a short swallow of water. His stomach churned at the feel of the pills sliding down his throat, but he held it down, biting his tongue to focus away from the sickening sensation. "Will these actually work?" he mumbled when he regained his voice.

"Well, Zack said they worked the best of anything on hangovers, so…I'm guessing they do. Otherwise why would he use them all the time? Huh?" Vincent pulled the bottle out of his hand and carefully read the label. "What?"

"Do you even know what this says?" He shook the bottle lightly toward Cid. "This is just ginger and caffeine. No big wonder drug here." He hung his head again as Cid retrieved the bottle.

"You're kidding? Well, I can't exactly read kanji, okay? Not my fault they always put medicine labels in kanji, is it?" He focused his attention back on the raven-haired youth. "But isn't ginger supposed to help with upset stomachs and all that? Thought I heard that somewhere."

"It does," came Vincent's muffled reply. "But I'm just saying that it's no wonder drug, just something used for all around medication. But I thought they gave you language classes and all that over there?"

Cid tweaked an eyebrow. "They did, but it was just the basics with hiragana and katakana. They didn't do anything in the way of kanji. Said it was too detailed to learn fast." He had tried to get the professors to teach him some, but they had avoided it completely, something that wasn't helping him too much considering that a lot of things were in kanji.

Vincent took a deep breath and carefully looked up again. "They were right. Takes native speakers years to learn it all so there's no way a gaijin like you could learn it in what…"

"Four weeks. That's all the time I had."

"Exactly. With only four weeks you probably can do hardly anything. Lucky you're still even alive." Vincent sighed as his stomach retaliated again, but it was getting easier to hold it back. Maybe the pills were working quickly or maybe it was just fading. Either way he was glad.

"Maybe that's because I have you now." Cid leaned his chin on the ebony nest of hair, pulling the other boy against his chest. A few moments of stillness followed and he frowned when Vincent pushed away, staring at him through dull crimson eyes. "Vince?"

"What the hell do you mean because you have me now?"

Cid shook his head. "Don't you remember anything of last night?"

"No. Why? Should I?" His steady glare turned to a confused gaze as he thought hard about what he did remember. _I remember getting here and Cid pulling out the sake. We argued a little and he managed to get me to help him drink it. Then…I don't know. Something about friendship. Maybe relationships. Leaving and…Reno. Reno? But why would I remember something about him last night?_ "What happened?" he asked softly.

"Well, not much. I mean we just--"

"What happened, Cid." The crimson eyes had grown hard and were almost black in appearance.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" The blonde threw up his hands in defense. "We just talked, that's all."

"Then…what did I say?" Cid was surprised. He almost sounded afraid, scared. But why would he be? There was no reason. "Cid? Please. Did I say something stupid?"

Reaching up, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "A lot of stuff, really. We got into talking about…your past and all that shit." He paused before catching the crimson gaze with blue eyes. "You told me about Reno."

The ebony-haired boy blanched and what little color his skin held drained away. "Reno? I actually said things about Reno?" He pressed his hand against his face and groaned again. "What all did I say?"

Cid almost regretted that he had mentioned it, but now it was too late. An expectant look was on the too-pale face and he took a deep breath. Vincent was waiting for him. "You ah, you were talking about how he left you for Yuffie and that was the reason you were so…put off by me. That you didn't want to be hurt again."

Vincent glanced away. "Did I say exactly why he left me? Did I explain that?"

The blonde was stunned at the sadness in the other's voice. He bit his lip and looked into the burgundy eyes. "No. You just said that he left you and broke your heart." He paused again, thinking over what he was about to ask. "What did he do? I mean, if you don't care saying it."

The saddened gaze flicked away. "Might as well. You already know the beginning after all. But he didn't just leave me for Yuffie. It would have been much easier that way." A soft sigh escaped his as he leaned forward against his folded knees. The pills had worked fine, but now that sickening feeling was returning from the memories. "I loved him, truly loved him. And I was the fool who thought he did also. But all he really loved was what I could offer him but wouldn't. To put it in a way you might understand, he just wanted in my pants. When he didn't get that he left for a better chance."

"You're kidding. That's the only reason he left? Because you weren't the easy fuck he'd thought?" He ignored the offended glare aimed at him and shook his head. "That's just…bullshit. That guy…I wouldn't mind kicking his ass right now for that." A few blades of grass crumpled in his clenched fist.

"Cid, let it go. It's not your business anyway." Vincent kept his voice soft, but the trembling of it gave away his emotions. Cid felt a pang in his chest as he saw the tears forming around the crimson eyes.

He reached out and brushed the first drop away, running his fingers down the smooth cheek. "I know you don't want to feel that again. Believe me, I've felt it too. Sure, it was a girl and it wasn't quite as strong as yours, but it was close." A gasp slipped loose from the pale lips as the blonde pulled him into an embrace. Cid gently kissed the pale neck. "I swore last night that I would never hurt you if you would have me. I still hold that promise and I will until the day I fucking die. I swear it."

"Cid…let go. Please. I don't want this." Vincent pushed him back enough to look into the cerulean eyes. "I don't want you."

"But…but last night, you—"

"Last night I was under the influence! I didn't want to say any of that or anything else I might have said!" A hand cupped his chin and he narrowed his eyes, pulling his head loose from the grip. "Just don't even touch me! I want nothing to do with you and if you can't get that through your thick American head, then I'll make sure you get it in there one way or another! So just back off and leave me alone!" He stood quickly and left the blonde staring up at him from the ground. Whirling around, he lost his balance, falling back into Cid's arms. Disgusted, he pulled free again and glared at the other teen.

Cid brushed the glare away and reached out again, forcefully taking hold of his thin right arm. "I don't even care if you fucking hit me; I'm not lettin' you go! You're too fucking weak to go stumblin' around here on your own and I'm not about to start checking the obits for some street kid who died from getting the shit beat out of him by his step-father and couldn't fight back because he was fucking dehydrated! Now you're gonna calm down, come with me and get something to eat. Got that you little thief?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed even more, but he didn't fight the blonde. Every word had hit him like a true blow, punctuated by a shake every now and then from his wrist. "Fine," he spat, turning his head as Cid huffed and let go, starting to gather up his blanket. The sake bottle he tossed in the nearest trash can and Vincent winced at the sound of shattering glass. When he'd repacked his bag he grabbed Vincent again, this time by his hand instead of wrist. As he was pulled along the crimson eyes flicked down to their joined hands. He would have pulled his own loose except then he would have to face Cid again.

The blonde himself was steaming inside, his emotions fighting with each other. Part of him wanted to just turn and yell at the boy more, just to get it out. One part wanted to turn and apologize. One part wanted to turn and hug him, to just let loose and cry in his arms. Yet he couldn't do any of them. All he could do was keep his eyes straight ahead and not think of the ebony-haired, crimson-eyes boy he was dragging along by the hand like an unruly child.

Only one thing truly bothered him about what Vincent had said. He had directly gone against his words from last night. He had just said that he never wanted anything to do with him. The aggressiveness growing inside of him surged momentarily and he squeezed the thin hand a little too hard, missing the pained look that crossed the pale face.

He finally reached the end of the park and stepped out onto the sidewalk, ignoring the many stares they received. So what if he was holding Vincent's hand? It was their business and no one else's. Besides, wasn't it obvious that they weren't exactly getting alone for the moment?

Vincent lowered his head and let his silken hair fall around his face. A few sakura petals still clung to the obsidian strands and he noticed a few stuck in Cid's mess of golden hair. His crimson gaze slipped around the surroundings, the feeling that they were being watched too closely painfully obvious.

A few whispers reached his ears and he lowered his quickly flushing face as he deciphered them. "I-jin!" "Ainoko!" "Okama!" He would have done anything to stop them, but he didn't want to risk getting Cid angered any further and making the situation worse. He just kept his head down, hoping no one would recognize him. But luck wasn't on his side.

A group of three boys started laughing as they caught sight of his flowing black hair and knew him instantly. They nudged each other until their leader finally came up to them, trailing just shy of Vincent's side and whispering below Cid's hearing level. "Say there. So you're not only a wimp and a dirty half-blood, but you're also an okama? Wouldn't have seen it coming Varentain. So, which is it? You seme or uke?" He laughed loudly and the blonde caught on, halting so Vincent crashed into him.

One of the other boys stepped closer and grinned. "I'll bet he's uke. No way he'd have the balls to be seme. Probably can't talk from screaming every night." His friends laughed until Cid grabbed the leader by his collar.

"Did you fucking say somethin pal?" he snarled at the boy. Even though he stood a good four inches shorter than Vincent, he was still a couple inches taller than the boy he was threatening. The boy's shoes dragged on the ground as he was lifted up, the cerulean eyes darkening to indigo. "I'll ask again: did you have something to say?" The short black hair flew wildly as the boy shook his head. "You sure about that? 'Cause I _swore_ I heard a few good words comin' outta you."

The second boy moved forward slightly and stared at Vincent. "Hey! Call your boyfriend off before he kills him." He whimpered slightly as Cid turned his dark glare on him. "V—Varentain, do it!"

"I'm not his fuckin' boyfriend! So shut the fuck up and get the hell out of here!" He threw the leader to the ground, watching as he scrambled to join his friends. "I said get the fuck outta here! And don't ever let me see your fuckin' faces again!" He whirled around, his indigo eyes settling on soft crimson ones. "Why the fuck didn't you tell them off?"

Vincent lowered his head a little, glaring down at Cid. "Because maybe I didn't want any more trouble, did you ever think of that?" He turned suddenly, going down the first alley he found, his long legs giving him the distance he needed to stay ahead of Cid without him running.

"Goddammit Vince, I was only tryin' to help! Those guys would have just kept on if I hadn't have done anything. You want to have to hear that shit? Fine! But don't expect me to stand and take it like the fuckin' fool you are!" When Vincent didn't give him any sign he'd heard, he doubled his speed, grabbing the slim wrist as it swung back. "Dammit Vince, listen to me!"

"No! I don't want to listen to you anymore! I don't want to see you anymore! I don't even want to hear your voice!" He tried to fight the blonde off, but Cid slammed his back against the alley wall, forcing his hands to his side. Hissing at the pain lacing down his back, he watched through half-closed eyes as Cid stood breathing hard before him. "I don't want to fight you Cid."

Sadness replaced the anger running through the blonde's features and voice. "Then don't." His breath was stolen as Cid pressed against him and captured Vincent's mouth with his own. The kiss caught the ebony-haired boy off guard and he almost lost his head as the kiss was deepened, Cid's tongue dancing with his own.

Shaking, Vincent couldn't help but stand still as Cid stopped and pulled away slowly, resting his forehead on Vincent's chest. "I'm sorry. I did it again. And I know that you don't want anything to do with me. Hell, you probably wouldn't mind if I just disappeared right now." He paused and released Vincent's wrists only to twine the slim fingers with his own. "But I can't. I can't. If I could I would stop this. If I could I would never see you again. But I can't. I just can't. I—I'm not that strong," he whispered as he leaned against the taller boy, tears stinging his eyes. "I don't want to."

Vincent wasn't sure what to do. First Cid had been yelling at him and then forced a kiss upon him and now…now he was crying, sobbing against his chest. He had never been the one people had come to for support. He had never been the one people looked up to for the answers. And here was this boy wanting exactly that. _But…I can't…_

Cid finally pulled back, standing on his own and wiping his hands across his face. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me or anything." He turned, wiping his face once more. "So...I guess we should go," he said softly.

Vincent brushed a few locks of raven hair behind his ear and glanced down at his shirt. It was splotched with the tears that had fallen from the blue eyes. Gently touching the spots, he glanced up to where Cid was just exiting the alley. Sighing he started after the blonde, shading his eyes against the blinding sunlight. Hanging his head slightly against the glare of the light on the road, he slowly caught up. The crowd that had been paying such close attention to them had left, the sidewalk almost empty except for a few newcomers making their way into town. Cid's show had scared most of them off.

Cid looked up as Vincent fell into step beside him and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So…what do you feel up to getting?" he asked, trying to clear the tension hanging between them. "I mean, considering that you feel all right."

The words surprised Vincent and he almost glared at Cid for them when he held them back. "I'm fine," he said softly. The blonde nodded slightly and stopped in front of the first shop he saw. "Here?" Cid shrugged at his question and quietly entered.

Inside, steam and the spicy scent of broth greeted Cid's nose. He sniffed lightly then chose a seat next to the wall. Vincent entered a moment later, looking around the small shop almost curiously. He raised a hand and waved the ebony-haired youth over, slumping back into the booth. Vincent slowly slid into the seat on the other side, watching him carefully. He closed his blue eyes once. "What?"

"Nothing." The raven head bowed slightly as a young waitress brought them two menus and glasses of water. He handed one to the blonde, pulling his hand back as Cid snatched it away.

"Okay, I said I'm sorry. What else can I do?" Cid shoved his face into the menu to avoid seeing those crimson eyes. "Don't expect me to get on my knees and beg your forgiveness. I think I've already humiliated my stupid ass in front of you today."

Vincent took a sip of his water. "I never asked for anything and I'm not about to." He looked up to where a pair of blue eyes framed by golden hair was staring over the menus. "Yes?" His voice was a little more than annoyed.

"I don't believe you. You're stewing over something over there." The blue eyes lowered a little, the blonde bangs falling over them.

"Ah…fine. Don't believe me. I don't really care right now." He folded his menu back up and took another sip of the water. His nausea from earlier was held at bay for the moment, but he knew it could strike back at any time. He was just hoping that the water would help it stay back.

The waitress returned and took their menus, pulling out a small pad of paper. "You want to order now?"

Cid's eyes dashed to Vincent. He had never been to one of these places and wasn't sure what to get. And adding in that he hadn't had the guts to tell the ebony-haired boy that he couldn't read the words made it even worse. "Ah…any specials? He asked timidly.

The waitress cocked her head and looked at him curiously. Shaking his head, Vincent quickly ordered for them both, the stream of Japanese coming out of his mouth baffling to Cid. He picked out a few words, but the sheer speed kept him from making any sense of the order. "Ah, Vince? What'd you order?"

Vincent sipped at his water again, looking at the blonde over his glass. "Oh, just the usual." He tapped the table with his left hand, the claws making a soft clicking sound.

"Right." He eyed the metal layered over the slim hand. "So, are you ever gonna tell me about that?"

"Why should I?"

Cid grumbled. "I don't know, because I asked?" he watched as Vincent crossed his arms, careful to keep the sharp points away from his clothes. "Besides, I'd like to know. I mean, you don't see a guy every day with some sort of thing like that."

"Oh, nicely put oh great eloquent speaker." Vincent narrowed his eyes, burgundy bleeding through his dark lashes. "But if you really want to know…"

"Yeah, why not?" Blonde hair fell into blue eyes as Cid reached back and scratched his head. "I've known you for a while after all. Why not know the deal with that thing?"

The crimson eyes closed completely. "All right, fine." He laid his left arm on the table and watched as Cid leaned closer. With an annoyed sigh he gripped the top band and twisted, sliding the loosened appendage off. Raising his left hand, he glared lazily at Cid. "There. Happy now? It's not even a big deal so get over it and stop asking. It's not important."

The younger boy furrowed his brow, reaching out to touch Vincent's out-held hand. "It—it's normal." He grabbed the slim hand and flipped it over much to the aggravation of the ebony-haired boy. "Nothing wrong with it. I figured it was some sort of ugly-ass deformity or some fucked up thing like that." He rubbed a thumb along the milky skin. "So what the hell is the point of that thing? You just like to wear it or something?"

"No. When I was younger I had a condition where my bones didn't heal well. I broke my arm once and I had to wear this as a support. It didn't originally look like this. I made my own modifications to make it look better and for it to actually be useful." He picked up the appendage and placed it beside him. "So, you don't seem so happy with the truth."

Well," Cid crossed his arms and settled them on the table, "I was expecting something a little more…out there. Like you were an escaped mad science experiment or something." He laughed lightly at Vincent's stern look.

"That's not even remotely funny Cid. People used to be experimented on like that." He frowned again as the blonde's face fell. A small sound cam from their side and he turned to see the waitress sliding two bowls onto their table. He bowed his head again. "Arigatogozaimashita," he said softly as he pulled his hashi apart. He lifted his bowl, glancing at the confused Cid over the rim.

"What is this? Just wondering, that's all." He pulled his hashi apart rather clumsily and poked at a piece of meat.

A loud sigh brought his attention upward. "You don't know a thing about what you're doing, do you? First off, hold them like this," he took the hashi from Cid's fingers and replaced them correctly, moving his hand. "See? Now you can actually pick up more that air. And second, don't poke your food. And don't stab it either. It's considered extremely impolite. Oh wait…that would just be normal you, wouldn't it?" He smirked as the blonde narrowed his blue eyes at him. "But anyway, this is Sukiyaki. It's just beef cooked in a stock and mirin with vegetables and tofu." He started to take a bite of his own when he saw Cid glaring at the food. "For gods sakes Cid, it's not going to bite you."

"And I know that how? You ordered the thing. How do I know you didn't ask to have it poisoned or some shit like that?" His blue eyes watched Vincent from under half-closed lids.

Vincent ignored him and popped a piece of beef into his mouth. "Don't tempt me," he mumbled as he chewed. He half-watched as Cid cautiously took a small bite, managing to get some into his mouth. "So?"

"Not bad. Kind of strange tasting though. Like egg." He frowned and looked closer into the bowl.

The ebony head across from his shook slowly. "Maybe because that's what's in it. They put a raw egg on top right before they serve it."

"Oh whoa! A raw egg? Isn't that…unsanitary and shit? I thought people got sick from that kind of thing!" He dropped one of his hashi on accident and quickly retrieved it, trying to pass off the strange stares he was getting for the restaurant.

"Only persistent and annoying gaijin. Us native folk are resistant to all your weaknesses." He knew he had just touched on the incident from earlier and kept going. Lowering his voice, he leaned across the table. "I mean, how many Japanese do you see crying on their friend's shoulder in the open?"

Cid leaned away, slightly angered but holding his composure. "If you're trying to piss me off, it's not going to work. I'm not gonna let you set me off like that again." He glared at the floor, the table, anything but Vincent's face. "So what If I was weak back there? I don't give a shit. Everyone has their fucking moments, all right?"

"Whatever."

"You're still doing it." The blonde raised his bowl to his lips, tipping it enough to keep himself from meeting the crimson eyes.

Slightly annoyed, the ebony-haired boy tapped his fingers on the table. "Doing what?"

"You're still hiding something that you want to say. I can tell." He finally raised his eyes to Vincent's gaze, shivering at the coldness in it. "Why don't you just go ahead and say it?"

The look those piercing blue eyes were giving Vincent was unnerving him. "All right, you want me to say something? What is it exactly?" He leaned over the table and lowered his voice. "What is it that you like so much about me, huh? Why won't you give up on me? There are plenty of other guys around—"

"I don't want anyone else, I want you!" His voice rose a bit too loud and Vincent cringed as a few pairs of eyes settled on them.

Shaking his head he raised a hand to his face. "Baka ka," he muttered as Cid glared at him. He could feel the heated gaze on him and it made him uncomfortable as the blonde leaned closer. "You're crazy. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I can't. I mean, you're just…I don't know, you're just…dammit! I don't know what I want to say. Okay, so you're a little pushy and a major asshole sometimes and you've got that stupid sense of sarcasm and if you had any more you would be a fucking politician. And you don't ever listen and always think you're right and you're just so goddamn aggravating sometimes…but there's just something about you. Like you actually took the time and that's what mattered. I didn't ask to like you like this, all right? Let's just get that out of the way." Cid's eyes were dark as he leaned closer. "But Goddammit, I can't stop thinking about you or anything. Now you want to tell me why that is?"

Vincent leaned back. "I think I just heard every complaint I've ever heard through my life rolled into two minutes there." He sighed and crossed his arms, propping them on the hard table. "But I can't tell you why. I don't know why and if you don't either then I guess we're stuck." A small silence fell over the table and he glanced away before locking eyes with Cid. "But back in the park…why did you call me a thief again? You haven't said that since the first day of classes."

The blue eyes looked surprised. "Why did I…oh that." Dropping his gaze to the table, he ran a hand through his blonde hair. The entire ordeal of fighting with Vincent was wearing on him and he sighed as he laid his head on his arms. "I guess it was because…well, you kind of stole my heart I guess."

"Oh dear Kami, you don't know how cheesy and American that sounded." Vincent rubbed his temples and finished off his food, setting the bowl aside. Standing, he glared down at Cid.

The blonde finally took notice of his movements and stared at him. "Wh—where you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I just thought that maybe you should be getting to class right about now. You already missed yesterday an—"

"Oh shit! I completely forgot!" He grabbed up his bag and stumbled onto his feet, grasping Vincent's shoulder to steady himself. A few people turned to see what the commotion was and the raven-haired youth cringed under their stares. "Hey, I'll meet you back at the house, okay? I need to get my ass going! Just tell Zack that I went on ahead." He turned and walked quickly out of the shop, hitting the sidewalk at a full run as soon as he had a clear shot.

Vincent shook his head. A startled sound escaped his throat as the waitress tapped his shoulder and offered him a piece of paper. "Huh? The—that jerk! He left me with the damn bill!"

------------------

The door creaked momentarily before slamming shut as Cid entered the house. His last class had been cancelled, much to his relief, getting him back an hour earlier than usual. _Fine with me. Maybe I can actually fix some of that shit me and Vince were fightin' over. Definitely don't wanna stay on his bad side for long._ Smiling, he pushed open his bedroom door, planning on surprising the ebony-haired boy. The ebony-haired boy that wasn't there anyway. "Vince?"

No answer. Slightly confused, he checked the bathroom. Empty. So was the study. "Hey Vince, where you at?" He jumped as a hand grabbed his shoulder, a raven-framed face looking down at him. "Z—Zack! Don't do that! You just about scared the shit out of me." He pushed away from the man, his heart pounding.

"Sorry 'bout that." Zack patted the mess of blonde hair. "So what're you yelling about? Woke me up."

Cid shook his head. "Must be nice to sleep during the day. Lucky bastard. How'd you get those class times anyway?"

"It's called scheduling." He tugged at his rumpled shirt, scratching his neck for a second. "So, you want some breakfast?" His violet eyes closed as he yawned and moved toward the kitchen. His mind was solely on food for the moment.

Following the black-haired man, Cid slumped into a chair. "It's three in the afternoon. How's that breakfast?" But he still accepted the cup of tea offered to him and sipped the almost scalding liquid. "But anyway, you seen Vince? I can't find him anywhere. He outside or something?"

Zack sat down with his own cup and took a bite out of a muffin. "Vincent? I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" The blonde carefully set his cup down, the ceramic clinking on the table. "Zack, where is he?"

"He went home earlier. I thought he told you." Another piece of muffin disappeared into the man's mouth and he chewed slowly as the blue eyes watching him widened.

"Home? _Home_? Are you fucking insane? You just let him go home? I can't believe that!" Smacking his hand against the table, Cid stood and started for the door.

The violet eyes narrowed. "Hey. I wasn't about to stop him if he wanted to go. It's his life after all. What's so bad about it? I mean, I can't stop him from doing what he wants."

"What's so bad about it." Cid pulled back the door, stunned at the sight of rain. It had been overcast when he'd gotten back, but now it was a full scale downpour. Turning back to Zack, he grabbed a coat off of the hanger. "His step-father is a fucking psycho, Zack. You let him walk right into the lion's fucking mouth. Just hope he's still all right." He pulled the hood over his blonde hair and yanked open the door again.

"What—you're not going after him, are you? It's pouring out there!" Zack stood and grasped the boy's arm. "Cid, tell me where you're going!"

Blue eyes flashed with anger and anxiousness. "Yes! Now are you really gonna try and stop me or are you gonna let me go?" The hand released his arm. "I'll...I'll try to be back soon," he said softly as he stepped into the storm.

Everything seemed a drowned-out blur until he reached the house, the white door almost threatening in its innocence. Normally he wouldn't have seen it that way, but he knew what lie behind it. Taking a deep breath he stepped up onto the porch and knocked.

When he got no answer he knocked again, this time a little louder. A loud shout from inside made him jump as he recognized it as Hojo. So he was home. Hopefully Vincent was also and not harmed too badly. The door's deadbolt snapped open and he was greeted with the snarling face of Hojo. "What the hell do you want?" He didn't seem to recognize Cid until he squinted, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. "You. You're that damned kid who was tellin' me off, aren't you?" His black eyes narrowed in disdain. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cid lowered his head slightly. "I—I came to see Vincent, sir." He hated the feeling of the word as it rolled over his tongue. Normally he would have never called Hojo sir, but this was a case that needed it.

"Vincent?" He growled and turned away into the house. A moment later he returned, dragging the ebony-haired boy by the arm behind him, hissing threats under his breath. "You'd better get him out of here fast or you'll regret it. I don't want your damn lovers hanging around her, you hear me?" He shoved the boy forward, Vincent stumbling over the doorstop. Cid caught him before he fell, wincing as the door slammed.

Crimson eyes stared at him as they tried to stay out of the rain under the tiny eve. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Why did you come back? You know that man's a fuckin' bastard who would love to—"

"Would you shut up?" Vincent slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth, hissing the warning into his ear. After checking behind him he pulled his hand away. "Just...come on." He jumped off of the porch, disappearing around the side of the house.

After a few skeptical seconds Cid followed, the rain pounding on his head. He finally caught sight of the raven head as Vincent toyed around with a door at the back of the house. "What the hell? Breaking into your own house?"

Vincent held up the pin he was using. "Being a thief comes in mighty handy sometimes." Returning to his work, the lock finally clicked open and he pulled the heavy door open. Cid ducked inside as the door shut, engulfing them in pure darkness. "Hold on. I'll get the light."

The blonde was almost blinded as a light flared overhead and he looked around cautiously, taking in every sight. They had entered what must be the basement or root cellar of the house. But that didn't matter. All that did was that they were out of the rain and Vincent was evidently fine. He slumped down onto a tired couch beside the ebony-haired youth. "Much better."

"Why are you here?" Fierce crimson eyes bore down on him and he shivered.

_Why's Vincent so angry? I just came to see if he was all right. Not like I just burst in his house or something. _He leaned away slightly, not liking the look he was receiving at the moment. "Hey, I was just coming to see you. You don't have to get all defensive and shit on me."

The elder sighed and leaned back into the couch, rubbing his face with his hands. "You came to see why I left and to take me back, right?" He glanced over, taking in Cid's stunned reaction. "I take that as a yes. I don't need you doing this. It'll only make things worse, you know."

"Bullshit. How's my coming around gonna make anything worse?" Pushing back his blonde hair, Cid leaned back also. Blue eyes closed. "Just because that ass thinks he can control your life doesn't mean he does. You do have a life of your own, you know."

"I should be telling you that so you'll stop bothering me. You have a life also and it doesn't include me." Vincent held up a hand as Cid started a retort. "And no 'I want you in my life' crap. I don't want to hear it. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not even remotely interested and you should give up? Ten? Twenty? A hundred? Well, I'm sorry Cid, but I don't have that patience. So if you don't mind," he stood suddenly and made his way to the door, opening it into the storm, "I would appreciate it if you just left." His eyes were dark, almost black as he sent a cold stare at the blonde. "I don't have the patience to deal with _you_."

"Vince—"

"No! I don't want to hear any of it." He hung his head, the silken obsidian locks covering his face. A loud crack of thunder sounded and Vincent's thin frame was shadowed by a quick flash of lightening. The storm had grow worse, the outside growing dark even though it was still only three-thirty. Cid shook his head and approached the boy. "Please, just go." His voice was soft as he held the door open wider.

_It's almost as if he's begging. But why? Do I cause him that much trouble?_ He started to reach out and brush back the ebony hair, but something inside stopped him cold. His hand was drawn back and he nodded silently. "All right, if that's what you want. I'll go. You, ah, you won't see me again. I'll promise that to you," he whispered as he pushed under Vincent's shaking arm. The rain pounded down on his shoulders and he winced as a bolt of lightning traced across the sky. Glancing back, he saw the thin frame still holding the door, but he couldn't see the shoulders shaking. A small urge to go back tried to take over, but he forced it down and turned for the street instead. _If it's the only way he can stand me then maybe it's for the better. _He glanced back once more to see the door shut tight, the soft glow of the light fading through the window. _I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for last night, I'm sorry for the first night, I'm sorry for it all. And I hope you can forgive me if I ever break that promise. _Then he turned once more and headed into the worsening storm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! So that one's done. But lots of drama and crap, ne? But please, please don't think that this was Reno-bashing. I could never bash that guy. Love him too much. Hee hee. But how many people want to help me attack that evil idiot Hojo? Haha. But I don't think any of this bodes well for poor Cid. First he keeps getting shot down and now Vince just kicked him out of his house? Damn. Vince, you're mean. But I suppose he has his reasons. Heh, what am I talking about? I _know_ his reason for doing all of this. Hehe. But I'm an evil author and I'm not gonna give any hints. But this will be short because there's a lot of stuff up next.

Yay for lots of stuff. Heehee.  
Gaijin--Foreigner  
I-jin--alien  
Ainoko--half-breed  
Okama--gay  
Seme--In the manner of a pairing, common name of the male role  
Uke--Common name of the female role  
Arigatogozaimashita--Thank you very much  
Hashi--Chopsticks  
Mirin--Japanese cooking wine  
Kami--God

Yay. I'm sure two of those are very familiar to a lot of fanfic readers, but I just put it in for those who don't understand what seme and uke means. I know when I first started reading yaoi I got so confused about that. Heehee. I didn't get a good introduction to it. So, there's the seventh chapter! Whoo. lol So...reviews? Comments? Suggestions? I have a pretty good idea of what's to come, but I'm always open for ideas. Hehe.


	8. Giving In

Whew. Sorry this chapter is so incredibly short, but it was just a good place to end it without getting into anything else really big. Oh something like that. lol But anyway, tis the chapter of sappiness and fluff. Haha, an maybe a little personal angsting going on. And extreme OOCness! XD So yeah. That's about all I can say about this chapter. lol

**Chapter Eight--Giving In**

The sharp clink of a spoon hitting ceramic sounded as Zack hit the table. "Dammit, would you just stop moping already? You have _no_ idea how irritating it is. I didn't know when I accepted this that I would be taking in a PMSing kid." He leaned back in his chair and glared over folded arms. "If you miss him that badly then just go see him! It is that hard to figure out?"

The blonde head that was lying on the table moved slightly, blue eyes opening. "I can't. I promised," he mumbled softly.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna be late unless I get going." Zack placed his bowl in the sink, passing by the blonde. "Just try and perk up a little, okay? You're making _me_ depressed," he said as he ruffled the golden mess. Grabbing his pack from the couch, he waved and pushed out of the front door. Silence crept through the house.

Cid sighed and lifted his head slightly to rest his chin on his arm. It had been a week to the day since he had last seen Vincent, the ebony-haired boy standing in the doorway. But he had promised that he wouldn't see him again. But he still couldn't deny that he wanted to see the other boy again.

The whole thing hadn't really set in until the day after he had come back, drenched and almost at the point of tears. He had known that it would be hard, but he didn't know how hard. And the funny thing was that he didn't resent Vincent for turning him out like that. _Maybe I deserved it. I guess I should have just figured it out sooner to listen to him. Too bad you can't change the past._

He sighed again, burying his face in his folded arms. He had to be at class in a little over an hour, but he couldn't move. He just didn't want to. Sure, he had forced himself to go every day since that night, but today…today just seemed like too much. Every corner he took he expected to run into those crimson eyes, that obsidian hair, that milky skin. But he never did. He hadn't even heard the hushed voice that sounded as beautiful as the person it came from.

"You're still here? Thought you would have left for class by now." He raised his blue eyes only to have them mirrored back at him. Cloud shrugged when he got no response and grabbed an apple off of the counter and sat down across from Cid. "Zack leave already?" the younger nodded and looked at the other blonde, his chin still propped on his arms. "Oh. So you still all bummed out about that other kid?"

The blue eyes flashed downward and Cid stared at the table. "Vincent."

"Yeah, yeah. Vincent. So is he why you're all depressed and crap?" Cloud wiped away a trickle of juice as he bit into the apple. Still watching the younger boy, he reached back onto the counter and picked up another apple, shoving it toward Cid. "You should eat something. Zack's said you haven't eaten anything for the past day or so."

"Not hungry," came the muffled reply as Cid buried his face again.

Cloud frowned. "That doesn't matter. You should still eat something." He took a bite of his own apple, chewing while he watched Cid sit up and stare at the piece of fruit like it was his enemy. "Zack's getting worried about you, you know. Says you won't ever come out of your room and when you do you're like this. Is it really that bad?"

Sighing, Cid picked up the apple and stared at it harder. "He shouldn't be so worried. Has nothing to do with him."

"Doesn't stop him. He sees you as his responsibility and feels he should be able to get you out of this hole you've stuck yourself in."

Finally he felt defeated enough and took a bite of the apple, the sharp crunch reverberating through his head. Cloud nodded. "Good boy. Can't have Zack spazzing out because you pass out from malnutrition. He has that tendency to worry over things too much."

It suddenly struck Cid that he was incredibly hungry. Completely forgetting everything, he started eating rapidly, sucking the juice from his fingers as he went. He finished, taking a deep breath as the feeling of food settling in his stomach comforted him.

The elder shook his head as he stood and tossed his core in the trash. "You know, you shouldn't let those things get to you so much. So you had a crush and it didn't work. Happens all the time. No need to get all bogged down and—hey. Hey, Cid?" Cloud knelt beside the younger boy. "Hey, what're you crying for? It's no big deal, right?"

The blonde wiped the tears from his eyes only to have them replaced instantly. "No, it was a huge deal," he whispered as he laid his head back on the table. "I—I don't think it was just—just a crush." He swallowed down a sob that threatened to break free. He didn't want to cry like this. Not just cry, but to cry full out to the point that he felt sick. It was something he hadn't done since he was fifteen. And he definitely didn't want to cry in front of Cloud, or anybody for that matter.

But he couldn't stop and soon he was sobbing outright with his face buried in his folded arms again. Cloud's brows furrowed as he reached out and rubbed the boy's shoulder. "Hey, everything'll be all right. It's just a…setback. Nothing big." He wasn't the best in comforting people, especially since he was usually the one being comforted. So he was completely lost as Cid wrapped his arms around his neck, crying on the older blonde's shoulder. "It'll be fine, really."

"No it won't!" the boy choked out. "It won't. I—I just want to see him again. I just—I just miss him too much." He was shaking as he wrapped his arms tighter, clinging to the only hope for comfort he had.

Cloud sighed. "Guess Zack was right. You do love him." He shifted slightly and stood, Cid still dragging on his neck. "Listen, I really need to go. But if you want, stay here. God knows I know how you feel. I'll just call up Zack later and tell him, okay?"

The blonde head on his shoulder nodded softly, the younger boy letting go and slumping back into his chair. "Yeah," he said shakily, wiping his face. "Thanks. I—I'm sorry for that."

"Don't worry about it." Cloud disappeared into Zack's room and returned carrying his jacket and bag. He stopped before the boy who had moved and was nod on the couch, knees curled up to his chest. "Think you'll be all right now?" Cid nodded, his bangs falling over the blue eyes. "All right. I'll see you later then," he said as he headed out of the door.

When the door clicked shut, Cid rested his forehead on his knees. "I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I cried on Cloud like that. Goddammit, why is all this getting to me like this!" He pounded his fist against the cushions, biting his lip as tears sprang to his eyes again. _Why can't I stop? Why can't I get over this?_

A small sound came from the door and his head shot up. There it was again, a small knock. Relief and excitement rushed through him as he jumped up and stumbled to the door, flinging it open. His smile faded at the sight of the black-haired boy before him. It was the same color, but only fell to his ears with equally black eyes smiling at him. "Is Zack-san home? Have a package for him." The delivery boy smiled again as he held out the box and Cid ran over the jumble of Japanese words he'd just been presented with.

"Oh. Uh, no. He's not." Cid took the box in hand, nodding gently. "So I do I sign for this or something?" The boy held up his clipboard and pointed to the blank line. Cid scribbled his signature quickly, noting he was accepting on Zack's behalf in simple Japanese off to the side. The boy smiled again, bowing as he backed away and left Cid standing in the doorway, the empty feeling inside of him returning.

He had hoped the knock had come from Vincent's hand, but he just wasn't that lucky, was he? Why would he do something like that? He wasn't the one who missed Cid; it was the other way around. Vincent could care less about him.

Dropping the package on the kitchen table, he returned to the couch, curling up into a ball. All he wanted was to see the ebony haired boy with his flaming crimson eyes. He didn't even care if the other hated him for it; he just wanted to see him. It hurt him so badly he felt like crying again, felt like finding Vincent simply to show him the tears he'd caused. But he had promised and the only other choice was to remain on the couch and think over his wishes. Burying his face in the soft material of the cushions and hiding his head under his arms, he closed his eyes and fell into the strangled sleep that crying always brought.

-----------------------------------

The neon lights flickered above his head as Cid took a breath of the night air. For the past hour or so he'd just been wandering around Kagoshima's tourist district as he'd come to call it. The streets were choked by the brightly lit vendors all shouting their prices and offers to the browsing foreigners. He'd known that he wasn't the only student to come here and surely wasn't the only foreigner to arrive here, but it still stunned him at how many people he could pick out as non-natives. But then again, just about anything stunned him at the moment. He was still in a daze from the fitful sleep he'd been in for eight hours before coming here. Both Zack and Cloud were still gone so he'd left a note saying he was out. They didn't need to know much else, simply that he was all right.

A bumped into a man and whirled around, searching for the crimson eyes. But only green ones staring from behind a mess of red hair met him. "You got a problem?"

"Uh, no. Just…looking around." Cid shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away from the piercing green gaze. It was almost unsettling in the way it seemed to strip away his façade and show his inner turmoil. He hated that feeling and forced his eyes further from the green gaze, focusing on the ground instead.

The redhead's glare changed almost instantly. "Well, then. Need a hand getting' around? I'd be willing to help you. Got nothing better to do anyway." He ran a hand through the spiky hair, cherry-red strands clinging to his fingers. "So how about it, yo?"

Cid raised his eyes once more, surprised at the friendly gaze he was now receiving. "Uh, I guess so. Not really going anywhere though. So I don't know how much you can—"

"Ah, that's not a problem." The other flung an arm around the blonde's shoulder, grinning. "Gotta be looking for something while you're wandering around here. Can't just walk and do nothing, right?" He grinned wider, hurrying Cid along at a slightly faster pace.

"Uh, sure? I'm not sure why, but I guess." He saw the redhead glance over their shoulders for a moment, his grin changing to something resembling anxiousness. "Hey, is there something going on here? Because I'm not too sure about this—"

"Just hush up kid. I'm just trying to avoid that blonde guy back there. See him? Kind of a sharp dresser, white suit like he owns the place?" The redhead turned them down an alley and released Cid to lean against the wall. "I've been trying to stay away from him all day, but he keeps finding me. Stupid jackass." The other boy slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, his legs spread and the green eyes closed. "Kinda glad you popped up. Gave me an excuse to get out of there unseen."

"So are you just hiding from him for no reason?" Cid found it a little strange, but he'd been known to do the same. In fact, wasn't he in a way doing the same with Vincent for the moment? As much as he wanted to see him, he forced himself to avoid the ebony-haired boy. That was why he was out here and trying to forget anything connected to the other.

The redhead laughed and leaned his head back. "Nah. I've got reasons. That guy's my boss and all. Trying to make me go to work, yo. But I'm still taking that week long vacation I didn't officially get. You know how it goes." He poked his head outside of the alley, allowing the blonde a view of the back of his head.

_Damn. That's some ponytail he's got going on there,_ he thought for a second before it struck him. _Ponytail? "I wanted to cut all of his stupid cherry-red hair off for it. Stupid Reno. Stupid Yuffie. Stupid Vincent. They're all stupid." That's what Vincent…Reno! Oh no. Don't tell me this is him?_ "Reno?"

The flaming red hair was replaced by emerald eyes framed by the same cherry locks. "Yeah? Whoa, wait. You know my name? Oh shit, yo. Don't tell me you're one of those goons that Rufus hired to find me. Shit." He stood suddenly and stepped backward onto the sidewalk.

"No! I don't even know who Rufus is." Cid felt the anger he'd felt the other night boiling to the surface. "I know you through a different guy."

The redhead quirked his lips, his head tilting to the side. "Really? Who? Is it some bald dude who looks all pissy and shit?" He grinned, but stopped as soon as he noticed the blonde in front of him wasn't acting very amiable. "Yo, I just met you and all. Why're you getting all pissed-off looking?"

"The name Vincent ring a bell?" Cid felt himself clench his fists and narrowed his eyes. Before him stood the one person who was causing all his problems. _I'll be damned if I let him go without at least an explanation_.

"Vincent?" The emerald eyes took on a strange cast. "Vincent Valentine? Sure. I know who that is. Had some associations with the guy. Why?" He was about to turn away when he was roughly shoved against the brick wall, the air forced out of his lungs. "What the fuck, yo!"

"Associations? _Associations_? Fuck associations! You fucking broke him!" Cid slammed the redhead against the wall again, growling as the other winced and squeezed his eyes shut.

Reno coughed as the tension on his chest loosened slightly. "Broke him? How the fuck did I break him? We didn't do anything that could have broken him!"

"You fucking broke his heart! He loved you, Goddammit and you tried to take advantage of that just to get what you wanted!" He raised a hand to punch the redhead, but it freed Reno enough and he shoved loose, falling into a fighting stance. "You about fucking killed him!"

"I didn't do shit! I never asked him to fall in love with me! All I wanted was something on the side but he wanted more! That's not my fault! That's his own damn fault, not mine! I did nothing! Just because I didn't return his feelings doesn't make me the bad guy here, so get that out of your mind. I don't even see why a foreigner like you would care anyway." Reno rose from his stance when he saw that the blonde wasn't about to fight him outright. He swiped his cherry hair away from his face, glaring at the blonde. "I never wanted more than something on the side and he knew it the whole time. I can't help it if he never wanted to face that fact. I tried to let him off easy, but he just kept clinging so I had to drop him. But still, why do you even care? That's our business. Unless…" He took careful observation of the blonde, staring into the blue eyes. "You love him, don't you? And now he's spouting that crap that he doesn't trust anyone and can never be with anyone else because of me, isn't he?"

Cid's eyes flashed in surprise. He'd hit it right on the mark. "He says it was you. Who am I supposed to believe here?"

"Whoever you want, yo. I don't give a shit. But you're not the only one who's chased after me about this same deal. But you might as well give up. He never accepts anyone, no matter how much they stick up for him. They usually never lasted more than a week after he found out they came after me." Reno cleared his throat and scratched his head. "But if you want to try, go right ahead. Just leave me out of it. I have nothing to do with how he is now. That's all him. So don't come yelling this bullshit to me when you should be yelling it to him." He turned and melted into the crowd. "Not my fault he's never given in again."

To simply hear the words seemed to place a huge weight on Cid's chest. It did make a little more sense as to why Vincent acted the way he did. But both of the stories seemed so close. He didn't know which one to believe. All he knew was that now he was thinking about the crimson-eyed man again. So what if Reno didn't have anything to do with Vincent's way of acting now? That didn't keep him from wanting to see him.

Sighing, he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and slid them on. He had meant to do it earlier, but had forgotten. After the little incident a week ago he figured it would be safer to avoid anyone who might recognize him. He definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with the boys who had been tormenting them. And he definitely didn't want to have to deal with a night in the local jail for almost killing one of them. He knew that if they set him off he was in just the right mood to do it.

He dug around in his pocket a little more and pulled out a ball cap, yanking it over his golden hair. No need to call anymore attention to himself that necessary. Taking a deep breath, he joined in the crowd like Reno had.

After passing a few more stores, he slipped into another alley, leaning against the wall. He wasn't used to the streaming crowds and just needed to get free from them. Even Tampa hadn't been this crowded. He glanced up at the sun, the light fading slowly as it dipped behind the horizon. He remained staring at the sunset, not realizing how much time had passed until he noticed that the neon signs with a few scattered streetlamps were the only illumination.

Sighing again, he stepped out into the thinned crowd. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, he felt the déjà vu he expected. He had done this before. He had stood in the middle of the sidewalk like this, he had watched the lights growing brighter, drawing the later customers closer. And then he had started walking and run into that man, the man who he couldn't forget now. _If only I could be lucky enough to have that happen again._ But as he stood there silently no one who resembled Vincent passed by him.

His shoulders slumped at the realization that he wouldn't see him and he turned back for the edge of town and for the house. He had just wanted to get out to forget everything, not to remember. But that was the way things worked, wasn't it? The streetlamps were his only companions as his reached Zack's neighborhood. The single sign pointing out what street he was on still lopsided from where Cloud had stumbled into it the other night when he was drunk. Everything was the same as he traced out the now familiar path, his eyes resting on the worn gravel path up to the doorway. Everything was the same and nothing was about to change. He started to raise his eyes to the steps, halting at the shoes that came into focus. _Zack lost his keys again or something_, he thought sourly. But he raised his eyes further, stunned into further silence by the person he saw.

The ebony head was hanging down, silken hair covering the face he knew was there. Elbows rested on knees, the hands were pressed against the face hiding under the ebony veil. At the sound of crunching gravel, the person on the steps moved, raising his head as the veil parted. "Cid?"

Tearing off the sunglasses and cap, the blonde dropped them as he stared. _It's a dream. I'm still asleep. I was never in town, I didn't meet Reno, I'm not here looking at him. This isn't real. It can't be._ "W—what are you doing here?" he asked quietly. He tried to keep his head clear as the crimson eyes searched him, but he felt himself slipping. How could it not be real?

"I—I'm not sure. I guess because I had no where else to go." He lowered his gaze, focusing back on the steps below him. "He tried it. I always knew he would, but I never saw it coming this soon." He swallowed once, sighing. "I guess I should have hidden the gun. Then this wouldn't have happened. He didn't actually shoot it, just aimed and cocked it. But I wasn't about to stick around to see if he would shoot."

Cid gaped for a moment before slowly stepping closer until he was only a foot from the other boy. "He tried to shoot you?" The words held a huge impact for him and he knelt down before Vincent. "Are—are you all right? I mean, he didn't hurt you or anything else?"

"No. I didn't give him the chance. I know I shouldn't have come here, but I couldn't think of anywhere else." Crimson eyes melted into cerulean as he looked forward. Cid was almost surprised when Vincent didn't push him away as he reached out and brushed away the obsidian hair. "I'm sorry I came."

"Don't be." Cid pulled his hand away, stepping past the other and unlocking the front door. He hated the frigid front he had just placed on Vincent, but it was the only way to keep himself from just pulling him into a hug. His fingers still tingled from the touch as he pushed into the darkened room and flicked a switch. The entire living room flared full of light and he slipped off his shoes, disappearing into the kitchen as Vincent cautiously entered. "Go ahead and make yourself at home. You know how it goes around here." His voice was cold as he swallowed down a glassful of freezing water.

Vincent lowered his head slightly. "Thank you. I…I know this will cause a lot of problems, but…I appreciate it. Really." He sat down on the couch, the closest thing to the door.

"If you appreciate it so much, then stop acting all lowly and shit." He stood above the ebony haired boy. "You know how guests are treated here. Same as family. So yeah. Stop fucking around with all the polite shit." He handed Vincent a glass of water before turning and disappearing into the hallway. It was almost killing him to keep up the act that nothing was wrong, that he didn't feel anything anymore.

It was all a huge lie. How long could he keep it up? How long could he keep fooling Vincent into thinking that he didn't feel anything? Or was he even fooling him? Cid shook his head. Probably not. Vincent wasn't that easy to trick.

Vincent sighed as he sat out in the living room, the sounds of Cid in his room distracting him slightly. He could still see it in the cerulean eyes. Despite his attempts to show Vincent that he didn't care, he was failing. It was far too evident behind the shallow lies the blonde tried to feed him. He sighed again and stood. _This might be complicated,_ he though silently as he approached the bedroom door.

Cid whirled around as the sound of Vincent moving the door slightly. "Yeah, uh, Zack finally got the other one back, so you can have something more than blankets tonight." He nodded to the second futon which was laid out on the other side of the room. "So, you want anything to eat? I can't cook worth shit, but I can try," he stated simply as he brushed a few specks of dust from his pants.

The ebony head shook slowly and Cid tried to push past him, but was barred by the arm stretched across the doorway. "Cid, you don't have to hide it. You don't have to lie. This is your own house and I'm the one who came here. And…I'm sorry about that day a week ago." He hung his head slightly, obsidian silk falling over his shoulders. "I didn't want to do that, but I thought it was the only way."

The blonde looked away. "Whatever. But can I get through?" Vincent moved slightly and he pushed into the hallway. "I just need to—"

"Don't you get it?" Vincent reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Cid's breath was forced out of him as he was pushed against the wall and he gasped as warm hands covered his cheeks, Vincent pressing his mouth against his own. He had the thought to fight back, but the sensation that flowed through him almost melted him and he pressed back with his own kiss.

It was broken too soon though as Vincent moved back, their noses slightly touching. "I—I thought I would beat it. But I—I couldn't. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about you and before I knew it…I missed you. I wanted to see you again, more than I ever imagined. I waited for you, but you never came." He stood straight again, looking away. "I didn't know I would have to come to you."

Cid was speechless as he felt the tingle on his lips fade. Still silent, he reached up and traced a hand over the pale cheek, wrapping his arms around the raven-haired man in a soft embrace. When his touch was returned, he felt his heart jump and squeezed tighter, pressing his face into Vincent's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't want to bother you so I kept my promise. But I would have come in an instant." He felt himself pressed backward again and took the kiss, mirroring it softly. "You know I would have."

Vincent smiled gently against his lips. "I know. I was just…I don't know. I didn't think it would go this way." He hugged Cid tighter, drawing him into another kiss, his hands running through the golden strands. He had in no way intended to encourage the blonde, but here he was tangled up in the very same feelings he was trying to discourage. _I don't know how it happened and I don't care. All I know is that I'm here and he's here. That's all that matters._

Cid pushed free, holding Vincent back for a moment. "Just...hold on. I need to think about this," he whispered. He took a deep breath and escaped the heated embrace for the now-chilly kitchen. Pressing his hands against the table, he hung his head at the slightly dizziness running through his mind. Was he to believe that everything was really going this well? That everything was going his way? It was incredibly hard to believe, but just as incredibly hard not to believe as two arms enfolded his shoulders. "I…I'm just confused. I just need some time to think, please."

Vincent looked over the blonde's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. "Cid, are you all right? You don't look so well." He reached up and felt the boy's forehead, pushing away the damp bangs. "I understand that this is happening fast. _I'm_ a little lost."

"No, it's not that." Cid turned in Vincent's arms, staring into the crimson eyes that he found it so easy to drown in. "I'm just not…used to this. I've never done anything like this. I mean, I've had girlfriends, but I never cared for them like this. And besides, you're a…well…"

"A man." Vincent nodded his head. "I understand." He lowered his head, the obsidian lashes brushing Cid's neck. "Believe me, I understand. It's hard and confusing at first." A soft kiss on the smooth skin made Cid shiver. "But at least you're not alone."

---------------------------

"So, you think he's okay now?" Zack asked softly as he unlocked the door. The house was dark and he reached over, flipping the light switch with a click. Depositing his bags on the table, he leaned over and picked up a few items that had dropped from Cloud's armload. He felt somewhat bad about leaving Cid alone all day. He had meant to come back earlier, but he had run into Cloud and they had gone shopping after classes were finished. Shopping somehow turned into going out for a bit and that somehow turned into have a few drinks. While it had been Cloud's suggestion to get him to calm down a little and stop worrying so much about Cid, he had been the one to get the brunt of the alcohol.

Zack shook his head as Cloud collapsed on the couch, his eyes closing momentarily as a wave of dizziness passed over him. "This was supposed to be a chance to calm you down, not to get me drunk," he grumbled as the black-haired man picked him up and started to carry him to their room.

"Well, I didn't ask you to drink it all, so whose fault is it now?" He smiled and pushed the door open with his foot, Cloud flipping the light switch. With a quick kiss, he placed the blonde on the bed, watching with a small smile as he crawled under the covers and curled into his characteristic ball. Within minutes he was completely asleep, only a few spikes of golden hair peeking out from under the blankets. Shaking his head, he turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator, he slumped down onto the couch. After downing half of the bottle, he let his eyes roam the room. He glanced at the clock: midnight. They had stayed out for a while longer than he'd intended. He started to stand when something caught his eye. Slight confusion passed through his slightly drunken mind as he stood above the shoes, staring down at the unfamiliar pair. "Okay, that's weird," he whispered to himself.

Shrugging, he downed the rest of the beer and tossed the bottle in the trash, heading back toward his room. But something stopped him from entering it again. The pair of shoes was bothering him. They weren't Cloud's or Cid's, so whose?

Creeping softly down the hallway, he pushed open Cid's bedroom door and peeked inside. The almost full moon was shining in through the open window, the pale glow settling on the spare futon laid out over to the side. _Like someone was here, but they're…oh._ He smiled as he looked further into the room, catching sight of the blonde head sticking above the covers, resting on another person's chest. Ebony hair flowed around the sleeping boys and Vincent's arm was curled around the blonde's shoulders, both of them asleep.

Smiling again, Zack closed the door softly and leaned against the wall, sighing. _So things did work out. Maybe it was just the way they were supposed to go. _He slipped inside his room, glancing over at the sleeping Cloud. _Maybe Cloud was right. There wasn't any reason to worry like I was; things fell into place just the way they were supposed to._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ack, I just wrote this part and already forgot that Reno was in it. Haha, I'm sorry Reno. But maybe a little redemption for him. He's not such the bad guy that Vincent was painting him out to be, hmm? Maybe just a little misinterpreting of words? Something along those lines.So...looks like Vincent was hiding a few secrets there. That was why he wanted Cid to leave back in the last chapter where he pretty much kicked him out of his basement. He didn't want to slip up and say anything revealing that he did like Cid. But, as they say, absense makes the heart grow stronger. Or something like that. Haha. But it really does. I unfortunately have been in Cid's place and it's not fun. Too bad it didn't end up that way. But anyway, seems kind of normal now, right? Well, we'll see how that goes. lol And absolutely nothing cultural! XD Oh well. This chapter got to it's point anyway.

So...reviews and such, please? Don't make me get Cid and the clicky-clicky. lol Wow, I'm tired and rambling. Haha. Funness.


	9. Understanding

Wow. Really sorry for the huge delay. I never meant for this chapter to take so long, really. But a lot of things just kept coming up and I wasn't able to get around to it. So, I finally got it done and up. Aren't you all proud of me? Haha, I'm kidding. But this is chock full of connections to stuff in the game, at least I think so. Well, personal relations-wise. It's hard to get anything else. Heh. Can't exactly have some college student whip out a spear, now can we? Hmm...that might be interesting...nah, forget that. Heh. But anyway, I'll stop yapping and let you get on with the story. Oh yeah. And please forgive the weird title. It was the only thing I could come up with since a lot of it is them trying to understand everything that's happening. Or it's more of Cid anyway. Oh well. Oh yeah. And I seriously messed up on the ages way back somewhere in this story. I think I put that Cid was 19 and Vincent 20, but it's supposed to be Cid is 22 and Vincent 23. Sorry again! Way too many mistakes...

**Chapter Nine--Understanding**

"Hey Vincent." The crimson eyed youth looked up from his breakfast, gaze settling on Zack. "I know it's none of my business, but aren't you supposed to go back to work today?" A small creak sounded as the elder leaned back.

Vincent lowered his eyes again. He hadn't even thought about anything pertaining to work for the few days he'd been spending with his new "family." As soon as Zack heard the simple (though highly Cid-encouraged) question, he had taken the boy under his wing almost immediately. He had set the crimson-eyed boy up with almost everything even though he knew almost nothing about the situation. All he knew was that he needed a place to stay that was away from his step-father. Zack had asked no questions, but jumped in full-force with making Vincent a part of the household. He shook his ebony-head gently, returning his thoughts to the inquiry. "No. Not yet. I still have four days on my suspension."

The elder black-haired man nodded. "Oh. I was just wondering. Cid mentioned something about a meeting and I guess I just connected the two." Shrugging, he removed himself from the table, dropping the daily newspaper as he did.

Silent, crimson eyes watched the papers scatter across the table and he reached out to keep a page from falling. He glanced over to Cid's empty chair, sighing. The blonde had left earlier, rushing off to his first class which he was already five minutes late for. But what did Zack mean about a meeting? Sure, he had that conference with the teachers he was supposed to go to, but that wasn't until Tuesday._ Wait_. "Zack?"

"Hmm?" He pulled his head out of the refrigerator, a stick of celery hanging from his mouth. Raising his eyebrows at the younger boy's stare, he glanced downward and pulled the stick from his mouth. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no. I was just…what day is it?" Vincent shook his gaze away from Zack as the other took his seat again.

"What day?" Chewing thoughtfully on the end of the celery, his violet eyes dropped down at his watch to confirm his guess. "Tuesday. Why?"

Vincent started and choked on his tea, almost dropping the cup. Zack rushed forward and took the cup, patting the boy on the back as he did. When he'd finally regained his breath, Vincent waved him away. "Wh—what did you say?"

"Huh? Are you all right? You were choking pretty bad ther—"

"What day did you say it was?"

"Tuesday. You know, maybe you should just take a couple deep breaths and relax. Then you'll feel a little—hey!" The black-haired man stumbled backward as Vincent shoved away and dashed to Cid's room. "Vincent?"

The crimson-eyed boy reappeared soon enough, fighting with a jacket pulled over one arm. "Oh man, oh man, it's ten past eleven. This is not good." He brushed by Zack, shaking his raven head viciously. "I'll never make it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." The elder reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "What's the big hurry? Thought you didn't have anything." He took hold of the door as it was pulled open.

"I thought wrong. And now I'm late for that stupid meeting. Oh crap, I'm never going to make it." He stared at Zack for a moment. "I really need to go."

"Well, do you need a ride or something?" The violet-eyed man nodded toward his car as he leaned against the door. "It'd only take a second."

Vincent shook his head again. "No, it'll just be faster this way. I know some shortcuts and stuff." He rushed down the steps, waving once as he turned onto the sidewalk. "Sorry to run off!"

Folding his arms, the other man smiled. "No need to apologize," he said gently. He watched as the ebony-haired boy disappeared around the next corner. The door clicked shut softly as he turned and reentered the house._ It might be a little more hectic living this way, but hell. It seems to be doing fine. Everyone needs a place they can feel safe at and there's a plus_. _He manages to keep Cid in a good mood. _Smiling again, he nodded._ It's almost nice to have the kid around. Just like another little brother, but the one you're not embarrassed to say you're related to. _He laughed out loud as he disappeared back into the house.

--------------------------

A loud sigh slipped free for the boy as he slumped further into his chair. A quick glance at the clock above the doorway confirmed his suspicions: there was still a good half hour of class left. Cid groaned. He didn't know how much more of the droning professor he could take. It was one of his less sleep-inducing classes, but today they had a substitute for some reason. Instead of their usual professor, a happy guy who loved to get his students involved with the class, they had this man. The blonde would have considered him to be the dullest man alive if that spot hadn't been already filled by his father.

They hadn't even known they would be faced with the professor of fascination until they had walked into the class and then it was too late. Usually they had notifications a little ahead of time and then they would have all known to stay home. Cid would have been more than happy to do just that. He had even considered skipping the day, but Vincent had shoved the idea, along with him, right out of the bedroom door this morning before he could say otherwise.

He laughed at the thought of the crimson-eyed boy. Ever since they had both come entirely clean, he had been in the best mood possible. Not only was he living abroad and studying a new culture along with what he wanted, but he was also practically living with who he considered the most beautiful man alive. _And the best part? He loves me back!_ He smiled and closed his eyes.

For the past two days he had found it all so hard to believe. He had found it so hard to open his eyes each morning for fear that the raven head wouldn't be beside his own. But each morning it had been there along with the serene face that held those hidden crimson eyes. He has regretted having to leave so early today, but he had forgotten to set his alarm clock last night and had overslept. If he had known he was going to be late last night, he would have just set the alarm clock so he could watch the other sleep peacefully in his arms. He still found it amazing when Vincent didn't throw off his affections, but instead was returning them, sometimes even introducing his own. He smiled again at the thought of the quick kiss he'd been slipped right before he'd left.

The only thing truly bothering him about the whole ordeal was the fact that they were hiding it. Sure, Zack knew he liked the ebony-haired boy, but he didn't know that Vincent was having mutual feelings. But it might be better that he not know. _I don't think me need him thinkin' we're taking after him and Cloud. Bad enough that he won't give up on the fact that I'm gay. Still think he's insane. Just 'cause I like Vincent doesn't make me gay, does it? Aw, shit. Now my fucking head hurts. Shouldn't have tried to figure out his fucked up thinking. Not like I'm walking around hittin' on guys constantly. _Then_ I might consider him being right._

Sighing again, he laid his head against the back of the chair. The lecture hall was almost packed, a strange sight seeing as it was Tuesday. Usually it was just a review day and people didn't come. He chuckled softly. Poor them. None of them had known they were walking into a trap of boredom. He wondered half-heartedly about their real professor's whereabouts, but gave up for the interest of doodling on his notes. All he could remember was something about the sub saying their teacher was in a meeting.

He shrugged and glanced up at the clock once more. Still twenty minutes to go. Twenty minutes of listening to the functions of the main hormones released by the body. Oh, he knew plenty about hormones. Of course. He was the average young male, after all. Hormones were what he was made of. Or so said Zack, the seeming master of hormones himself. Cid was either beginning to notice the violet-eyed man's affections toward Cloud more often or they just weren't hiding it as much. He was willing to go with the second guess as the scene from last night's session of Zack feeling up Cloud on the couch popped into his mind._ God. Even getting a drink of water can be dangerous anymore._

The paper crumpled under his hand as it slid forward, his lids drooping slightly. He didn't exactly have the tendency to fall asleep in class, especially not this one. But the substitute just made the idea so alluring. It also didn't help that the lecture hall seats were cushioned and that he hadn't gotten much sleep last night since they hadn't actually turned out the lights until after four. There hadn't even been a reason for them to stay up that late except for the fact that they had gotten highly involved with thinking out loud and talking in general.

He had never seen himself as a talker, but apparently he was as long as he had the right audience. Vincent and he had just been sitting in his room after retreating from the living room and had been trying to think of something to do. He had had the idea of just attacking the ebony-haired boy outright, just to see what it was like. But he had restrained the urge and had started talking about his life instead. Before he'd known it, it was past four and Vincent had heard almost his entire life's story. Now that he looked back he felt a little stupid about the whole thing. Maybe I should have just gone with the first idea. _Hell, Zack and Cloud sure seem to enjoy it enough._

He smiled softly again and traded the thought for one of sleep instead. But instead of sleeping in the partially cushioned seats of the hall, he was lying at home with his head pillowed on Vincent's chest. Another smiled crept onto his face as he let his blue eyes close and fell into a light sleep, the words of the lecture still drifting through his mind.

------------------------

"Oh god, thought that damn thing would never end." Cid stretched widely, his fingertips brushing each other. Yawning once, he drug his bag onto his shoulder and wound out of the hall, stepping into the crowded corridor. He was just lucky that biology was his last class on Tuesdays.Smiling, he headed for the exit, intent on making his idea reality. He wouldn't even care if Vincent had already taken a nap; he would still be dragged down to be used as the blonde's pillow whether he liked it or not. But Cid was betting on the first.

In fact, it sounded like one of the ebony-haired boy's ideas anyway. He had been surprising Cid every which way with some of the things he was doing. More times than he could think of in just the past few days the blonde had found himself just reading his assignments with his head lying in Vincent's lap, nimble fingers stroking though the golden strands. Other times he'd caught the crimson eyes watching him with an almost sensual look to them as slim arms were curled around his waist. The soft, hesitant kisses were becoming increasingly more frequent and strong. It was almost as if the other wasn't past showing his own affection in his own ways.

Not that Cid didn't like it. Quite the opposite, really. He was always strangely caught off guard by Vincent's advances and they always left him with a wanting for more, a desire to see what kind of trick would be pulled out next. He found it a little strange that he was drawn so heavily to the ebony-haired boy, found he thought things were moving faster than he'd ever had experience with. Yet he couldn't resist and found himself always coming back for more of whatever was offered. He would have worried about drowning in it all if he didn't feel as if he would float away each time he was drawn into that warm embrace with the feather-soft kisses.

He knew it wasn't like himself to get so caught up in something like love, but he couldn't help it when he saw those crimson eyes shining, a smile hidden in the pale lips. So what if it wasn't like him?_ People do strange things when they're faced with something like this. I know I shouldn't be doing any of it, but I just can't tear myself away. _

He finally fought his way through the crowded hallway to the door, shoving outside. The sunlight almost blinded him, but nothing kept him from seeing the raven-haired boy standing near the steps. "Vince? Hey, what're you doing here?" The crimson eyes smiled as he stepped closer. "Did you have that appointment thingy you were talking about?"

"Yeah. Almost missed it too." Slim arms were folded over his chest and the ebony head nodded back toward the school. "Had to talk to them about my work and all that."

Waiting for Vincent to continue was taking too long. Cid waved his hand. "So? What did they decide? You coming back Friday?" He slightly remembered that as the original plan, two weeks after the bottle incident in the hall. _Wow. Has it been that long already?_

The taller boy smiled and started to walk away. "I got fired."

"What? Fired?" The blonde rushed to the other's side, grabbing his arm. "You're kidding, right? They didn't fire you over that." When the raven head nodded he huffed. "Well that's fucking stupid. It was all an accident. And—wait. Why are you smiling? You just got fired for gods sakes. In my experience that's not a good thing."

A light laugh poured from the elder. "Well, right after the meeting one of the teachers came up to me. I've known him since I can remember and he's always been around to help me out when he can. Think you have him, actually. Gasuto-sensei. Biology?"

Cid remembered the name now. "Oh right. Professor Gast. Got it. But what could he do? If the principle decides that you can't work here anymore, how can one teacher help you?" He wasn't exactly following Vincent's line of thinking.

"Ah, well. His family owns a small public shrine right outside of town. He said that when he's away teaching, they need some extra help. But they can't ever find any." He extended his arms, shrugging slightly. "So he offered it to me."

"Shrine? Like Shinto shrine?" Vincent nodded and he couldn't help but laugh at the image that popped into his mind. "Oh shit. Sorry. I just saw you as one of those shrine maidens." He laughed again. "All dressed up in red and white. Ha. Quite the look for you, Vince."

The crimson eyes rolled. "Whatever," he growled as he wrapped an arm around Cid's shoulders, pulling the blonde right next to him. "I'll have you know that I'll be simply a helper, _not_ a miko."

"Aw, but that would have been interesting." A smirk settled on the boy's face. "Admit it. But anyway, where's this place at?"

Vincent pointed ahead vaguely. "Not too far. About a ten minute walk from your place actually. Surprised you hadn't ever noticed it." He caught sight of a tall willow, the graceful branches flowing over each other like water. And behind that, the torii gate. "See? Not that far, is it?"

"Guess not. I didn't even know this was here," Cid mumbled as he stared up at the torii as they passed under it. The red paint was slightly faded, but proved that he had been right with his assumption. It was in fact a Shinto shrine and when he looked forward once more he saw the first temple, a man standing near the entrance. When the man saw them, he waved and bowed once. Startled, Cid tried to follow as Vincent bowed back.

The ebony-haired boy broke loose, stepping up to the man. "Shinkan-san. I'm sorry I haven't been by to visit lately." He bowed deeply again, his hair falling over the crimson eyes like silk.

"Ah, that isn't an issue at all, my boy." The man placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder, motioning that he could rise. "I understand how it is. Things are hard. Now, won't you come in?" He waved a hand back, allowing passage into the temple. "Your friend may also join, if he wishes." The older man smiled warmly at Cid and he looked around nervously before turning his eyes on Vincent.

The boy made a motion with his head and the blonde quickly made his way to his side. "If he offers something, take it with many thanks. Don't just stand there and look dumb. It's bad enough that Americans get the image as a slow-witted lot, but it doesn't help that you're proving it," he whispered playfully in the blonde's ear. Then he was gone, disappearing inside of the temple.

Cid peeked inside and slipped off his shoes, setting them next to Vincent's as he stepped onto the tatami mats. Glancing around, he found himself in amazement at the simple beauty of the temple. He heard a slight huff and turned to see the ebony-haired boy waiting near another door. "Oh. Sorry," he said sheepishly as he entered the smaller room and knelt beside the boy. "I've never seen one of these places before, okay? So sue me."

Vincent shook his head in slight amusement. "Whatever. Just remember to be courteous and everything, all right? And always thank him for anything. He's one of the oldest priests around."

A blonde eyebrow cocked. "You're kidding. He looks around forty. How's that the oldest?"

"Forty is the age of Gasuto-sensei. His father, Faremisu Shinkan-san is over eighty." He nudged Cid's shoulder with his own as the priest returned through from one of the back rooms, a plate of cups settled in his hands. The ebony-haired boy bowed his head as he accepted a cup, a small whisper of "sumimasen" slipping from his lips.

Cid wondered why Vincent was apologizing for taking a cup of tea when he was offered with his own. Deciding to put the questions later, he followed the example, bowing and apologizing himself. He felt a little foolish doing so, but if it was the way of the culture, he would do it. After all, that was part of the reason he was here, right?

He was decidedly glad that he wasn't here alone though. Without Vincent he would have been lost in every sense of the word. Keeping his eyes trained between the other boy and the priest, he tried his best to stay with them.

The elder man set his cup down slowly and waited for Vincent to do the same. "Now. I have heard many things from my son and it seems that you are not doing so well right now." Gazing wisely out of black eyes, he saw the boy nod his head slightly in agreement. "So it is true. He called me earlier and asked if we were able to host a job for you. I was rather surprised to hear why."

Shame filled the crimson eyes as he glanced away and bent his entire body over. "Yes. I regret that that happened, but I can assure you that it won't happen again. I never intended to take that bottle to school, but I realize it is my fault that I did."

The blonde was stunned by the words. _Vince, what the hell're you doing? That'll just make you lose this one too!_

"I understand."

"You what?" Cid would have held the words, but his surprise at the priest's response was too great. The old man simply smiled as Vincent nudged him hard in the ribs.

Still smiling, the priest shook his head lightly. "I know how Hojo was and still is. Never could keep a bottle out of his hands. There's no need for you to worry or apologize for his mistakes." He waited as Vincent straightened and sat up again.

"Thank you so much. I—I don't know what I'd do without this offer. You have my—"

"Ojiisan! Tadaima!" A door slid shut and the three glanced up as a whole. A pair of green eyes studied the two newcomers for a moment from the frame of brown hair. She cocked her head to the side before bundling her hands at her knees and bowing. "Sumimasen! I didn't know you had company—oh! Vinsento-kun!" She hurried to the priest's side and dropped to her knees.

Faremisu nodded. "Yes. He's going to be helping out here while your father is working."

"Wow! Really? That's so cool." She smiled warmly before rocking back onto her heels and standing again. "I hope you'll excuse me. I should probably leave you three to your business and get started on that project due tomorrow." Another small bow and she was turning away. "Oh! I'll be down for supper and all. And I'll see you later Vinsento-kun!" With another smile she finally left through the sliding door, her long hair flying in its twist behind her.

The priest smoothed a hand over his robes gently. Catching Cid's confused glance toward the door, he laughed softly. "My granddaughter, Aerith. She's a little over-exuberant sometimes, but a good child. My son is lucky to have her." A proud look crossed his face for a fleeting moment and then it was gone.

He stood, offering for the pair to follow his lead. Vincent was on his feet in an instant, offering his thanks again with a low bow and several whispered phrases that Cid didn't catch. He was sure the dark-haired boy would be complaining of back pain tomorrow. His own knees already hurt from kneeling in the same position for so long.

Rubbing his legs discretely, he watched as Vincent shook the old priest's hand. They were about to leave when Faremisu laid a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. Vincent turned, slightly surprised.

"I would like to speak with you for a moment, if you don't mind." The blonde was curious, but he kept silent. Nodding, Vincent followed him back in, leaving Cid to wonder alone.

Crimson eyes wandered the room as the elderly man led him past the main living area. His gaze only returned to what was in front of him when a flat object was slid into his hands. Frowning, he studied the photograph carefully. "I don't understand," he said softly.

"You don't? Who is in the photo? I'm sure you know."

Vincent stared harder at the three men, shaking his head slightly. "This one looks like your son if he was younger. And this one…this one looks like Hojo," he said distastefully.

"And the one in the middle?" The man tapped a finger above the dark head on the paper. A smiling face peeked out from behind jet-black bangs, a hand placed against his right temple in an attempt to hold them back.

The boy shook his head again. "No. I'm sorry." He started to hand the picture back when Faremisu held out a hand to stop him. "I—"

"Keep it. You should know what your father looked like," he said quietly as the crimson eyes filled with shock. "I know Hojo probably didn't tell you much about him."

Staring at the photo again, he swallowed down his surprise. "No. He always told me that my father was a deadbeat foreigner who left my mother when I was three. He always said I'd end up just like that too."

He started as a soft chuckle from the priest grew into full laughter. "A deadbeat? Left your mother? The only thing about that he had right was that he was a foreigner. Everything else is false."

He smiled as Vincent's crimson gaze flashed with surprise again. "Grimoire Valentine. Hecame over from Europe when he was ten with his family and became friends with my son and Hojo. Your mother came into the picture during his last years in college. He returned to Europe, but came back a year later to marry her. There was nothing bad about that man. I saw him as my own son, in fact. When you were born, he was the happiest man alive. But he made the other two promise that if anything ever happened to him, one of them would take you in."

"Of course my son agreed right away, but Hojo secretly just wanted your mother for himself. But your father didn't leave. He was…how to say this…killed in a work accident. Hojo saw it as his opportunity and struck while she was still in grieving. It wasn't supposed to work out the way it did. If everything had gone the way Grimoire had wanted, you would have been raised by my son, not by Hojo. I hate to think of how everything turned out. But you can't change the past. I'm just glad to see that you have made it through this path just fine. Your father would be proud." He smiled. "I've always seen you as a grandson, so never forget that you are welcome here Vinsento."

A soft smile lit upon the boy's face and he bowed his head. "Th—thank you. Really. I—I don't know how to thank you for all of this."

"Well," the priest said rather loudly, "I think that maybe you should be getting out to your friend. He's been waiting for you, has he not?" The raven head nodded and he held up a finger. "So I shall see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes. I'll be here." Vincent smiled broadly and turned, slipping out of the sliding door silently.

--------------------

The wind shifted over the small pond, a tiny leaf coming to rest on the shimmering surface. Cid sighed and rested his chin on his hands as he watched the ripples stretching over the water. Reaching out, he dipped his fingers in. He'd been waiting for over fifteen minutes and was now getting restless. Actually, he was more curious as to what was happening in the temple. He couldn't think of a single thing the old priest might have needed to say to Vincent alone.

Another breeze passed over him and he groaned as he laid back, the scent of wisteria and honey locust covering him. Closing his eyes, he took in the scent of the fresh grass beneath his head. _Just wish he'd hurry up. I know he got the job and all, but it's startin' to worry me, dammit. What's taking so long?_

A cool hand covered his eyes and he jumped, reaching above him. A small laugh sounded as he grasped the thin arm and pulled. The cover was lifted, bright blue eyes finally free to see the faintly smiling face. "'Bout time. I was about ready to take off and just leave your ass here. You get lost or something?"

"No. He just wanted to show me something." Vincent pulled a photo free from his shirt pocket and handed it to Cid.

A grin crossed over the blonde's face. "You know, that sounds somewhat creepy." But he took the picture anyway, glancing at the three men. "Hey. This one kind of looks like you. Your dad or something?" He pointed toward the middle man before turning his eyes on Vincent.

The crimson eyes closed for a second as he nodded. "Yes. Grimoire Valentine. I finally got the true story of him and not the fake one Hojo kept feeding me all these years." Light flashed off of the paper as he took the picture back.

"That's great. So…do you know where he is now?" Cid was careful as he posed the question. He couldn't remember right off hand whether Vincent had ever mentioned his father as alive or not.

"Hmm, gone. Work accident, I guess," the elder mumbled softly. Cid stood, wiping a hand across his back as he did. "But it's better that way then thinking he was some worthless man who took off. You know?" He turned soft eyes on the blonde.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I might hate my old man sometimes, but I'd hate him even more if he had just taken off." Sighing, he stepped away from the dark-haired boy and closer to the main torii. "So, you ready to go? I'm about ready for some food and a nap. How about you?"

A raven eyebrow arched gently. "A nap. You're kidding, right?"

Cid grinned as he wrapped an arm around the slender neck. "Hell no. Why would I be joking about something like that? I'm dead tired and it's all your fault."

"My fault? I never told you to stay up and talk that long." A sharp tone slipped into his voice, but nevertheless, he found himself smiling. "All right. Fine. Have your stupid nap when we get back. But don't expect anything out of me. I have things to do."

"Ha! Like I'd need anything from you." The younger pulled his arm downward, almost yanking Vincent off of his feet. "I think if anything, _you_ need _me_. So what's your comeback to that Thiefy-boy?"

"Funny, funny, haha."

Grinning again, Cid reached over and yanked on a handful of hair. "Don't get all sarcastic and shit on me here. I'll go spastic on your ass." Red flashed out of the corner of his eye and he glanced up quickly at the torii. "So. You start tomorrow or something?"

Vincent felt the entire mood change. "Yeah. From seven to five."

The blonde nodded. "Well, least I can come by and pick you up after class and shit. Heh. Just walk really slow after the last class."

"What makes you think you need to pick me up?" he asked softly. He didn't see why he couldn't walk back to Zack's on his own. _It's not that far, after all._

"What makes you think I _need_ to? Maybe I just _want _to. Ever think of that, genius?" Blue eyes smiled at him through blonde bangs. "Thought you were supposed to be smart."

The elder laughed softly. "Since when did I ever claim that?"

"Well, shit! You're a damn thief aren't you? Aren't you guys supposed to be all smart and tricky and shit like that?" He poked at the ebony-haired boy's side. "By the way, hope you've been leaving my stuff alone."

Vincent would have considered the statement an insult if it hadn't come from the blonde and if he hadn't started laughing. "Right. I'm sure I'm going to get millions off of the black market for that shirt right there," he said as he tugged at the soft material. "You know, sometimes you can be the strangest person."

"Make ya laugh though, don't I?" Zack's car came into view and he unwound his arm from Vincent's neck. "Well, shall we go forth and face the man of the house and his wife?" He snickered softly as Vincent rolled his eyes.

"You know," Vincent started slowly, "technically Cloud isn't any more of a woman than you seeing as how I heard you had to be comforted by him. I don't know…"

"Ah, whatever," growled the blonde as he shoved through the front door. He didn't see anything sitting by the step. _Guess they're out. Oh yeah. Zack did say something about them going out tonight when I left this morning. Great. Which means they're probably gonna come back around two in the morning all shit-faced._ He sighed as he stepped out of his shoes and headed for his room.

As Vincent finished, he glanced up at the leaving blonde. "Hey," he called softly. "I thought you were hungry."

"Ah, fuck food. I'm just tired now. You and your damn fake arguin' wore me out." He turned around and more or less dragged Vincent into a hug. "So. Wanna join me? It's kinda lonely in that room."

"I'm sure it is," Vincent replied as he brushed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. "But, I already said I had things to do, didn't I?"

Cid pulled his head down for another kiss. "Yeah, but can't they wait? Come on." He ran a hand through the silken hair as Vincent smiled. "You know you wanna."

"Really. And you can see into my mind now?"

"Maybe. But maybe I don't need to." He pulled backward, forcing the taller boy to take a step forward. "Maybe I can just see it in your eyes." He pulled again, a little surprised as Vincent stepped forward on his own and began leading Cid backward toward the room. "See? Told ya. Can't resist that Highwind charm."

A rough laugh slipped through the pale lips. "Right. That's it. Not the fact that maybe this is the only way you'll stop asking." He smiled as they entered the room, Cid reaching back to close the door. "So exactly what were you thinking?" he asked as he was pulled down onto the futon.

"What was I thinking?" Cid's eyes took on a strange look, somewhere between confusion and surprise. "I was thinking of sleep. You know, that thing you do when you're tired?" He heard the soft "oh" that Vincent whispered. "Why? What were _you_ thinking exactly?"

Dark eyebrows raised for a second. "Uh, nothing. Same as you. That's all."

"Right," Cid drawled out slowly. "I'm gonna act like I don't understand that, hmm?" he whispered as he laid his head on Vincent's chest. One hand tucked under his chin automatically as the second wrapped around the body he was resting on. "You know, I'm starting to think you've been thinking ahead a lot recently." The words were forced through a yawn, so Vincent only partially understood him.

Shrugging, the raven-haired boy laid one arm across the blonde and brushed the golden bangs back. They instantly flopped back into place however, and he smiled. "You ever think of getting these things cut?"

"Hmm?" Cid glanced up slightly, already starting to fall asleep. "No, why?" He paused, thinking. "You ever think of cutting yours?"

A quiet laugh vibrated through the crimson-eyed boy. "No, I suppose not." He brushed the bangs back again, smiling as he got a soft sigh in response. In a few short minutes the blonde on his chest was fast asleep, warm breath soaking through his shirt to graze his skin. Taking a small breath, he looked up at the window and the sky peeking through tiny breaks in the sakura tree. The blossoms were gone now, but the spring foliage was just coming out, the delicate greens mixing with the soft blue.

_I don't know what I was thinking back then. Why did I ask him that? Of course he was thinking about sleep. What else would there be?_ He wished he had a hand free so he could smack himself. But Cid was saving him from doing that. _There's no reason he would be thinking about that. _I_ shouldn't be thinking about that. But…I don't know. I just don't know right now. Maybe…maybe things will get sorted out soon._ The crimson eyes closed as he sighed, leaning his head so the blonde strands brushed his face. The scent of grass and clover took over and he smiled. Maybe he was thinking ahead a lot. But was it all his fault? _No. There's no reason it should be…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hee hee. Vincent? What're you thinking about? But anyway, yeah. So things may be speeding up here in a sense. I know this was terribly OOC and all, but yeah. That just happened. So...how many people are hoping I'm gonna kill off Aerith again? Hmm? Well, sorry. She only plays a small part and I don't see her doing anything that would really warrent her killing. She'll leave Cloud alone, I promise. Even though they technically are around the same age, even in here. I really messed with the ages, huh? Heh. But I'm still trying to figure out how those two are gonna find out that Zack and Cloud already found out and all that. shrug I don't know. I'll think of something I suppose. Oh. And a small note, I don't think anyone who's just played FFVII will know who the hell Grimoire Valentine is. Heh. But (and if this was right) I happened to finad a place that keeps up with the new compilations and stuff and it's been revealed that that was Vincent's father. And (eep! Possible spoilers for the compilations!) he actually did die in a "work accident". And he did work with Gast and Hojo. So yeah. Why not use it?

Yay for lots of unfamiliar stuff. Well, maybe.  
Gasuto-Sensei--AKA Professor Gast. Yay, I love using the original Japanese names.  
Miko--Shinto shrine maiden. Usually seen wearing the traditional white haori and red hakama.  
Torii--The traditional gates seen around Shinto shrines and places of natural beauty. Usually red, but can also be for Buddism and then they're usually black.  
Shinkan-san--The honorific term for the main priest of a Shinto shrine.  
Tatami--The woven mats that usually cover traditional Japanese rooms. They're usually made of sweet straw, I think.  
Faremisu--Yay more obscure Japanese names. But this is Gast's last name. Funny; he was the only Shinra scientist to get a surname.  
Sumimasen-- Most often means "I'm sorry" as in this context. But it can also mean "excuse me".  
Ojiisan--Literally grandfather, which technically, he is. lol

So...that's it for this chapter. I really am sorry I've been taking so long on everything. It's not just this story. They all seem to be going slow. But maybe that'll change soon? I hope. But, reviews always welcome as always! C'mon, I need the encouragement. Heehee.


	10. Sometimes the Truth Can Hurt

Big ol' sigh right now. lol Some how I managed to pop this chapter out fairly fast, considering how long a break there was betweent the last tow chapters. But I just got started one night and couldn't stop until I was too tired to think straight. I'm just wondering how many people are gonna come after me and attack with random objects for what I did. But, this chapter is mostly Vin-centric since it goes back over his past and all that fun stuff. Heh. His past. I was really considering not doing this (and to tell the truth, while I wanted to do it, I was trying to keep it out) but it just snuck in. Heh. Guess it was meant to be in there. But yay for OOCness. Really. On all three parts. Heh. But strangely enough, not on Yuffie's part. At least, not in my opinion. I kind of see her doing the things she does.Oh well. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now.

**Chapter Ten--Sometimes the Truth Can Hurt**

A cold breeze drifted through the streets as Vincent wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. The nights in Kagoshima were known to sometimes get chilly in spring, but it was too late for weather this cold. He didn't understand it completely, but it was still there. Shivering, he pulled the thin jacket closed and slipped into a dark alley.

He felt somewhat bad about leaving like he did, but it was almost a habit anymore. The wandering streets in the middle of the night, not the leaving. He hated the leaving. Sometime around midnight he had woken, Cid still sound asleep beside him. He would have stayed for the rest of the night and he should have been happy to have a place like that to stay. But his old nature was taking over and leaving him increasingly restless every night.

_I'm just not one to stay in one place like that. I actually miss going out and roaming the streets. Besides…a little extra cash can't hurt anyone, can it? _He smiled softly in the shadows of the alley, his crimson eyes picking out the path effortlessly. Stopping as he came to the next street, he took a breath.

Every alley was mapped out in his mind with every business plotted. He knew exactly where to wait for the people who wasted their money on gambling and other things late at night. They didn't need it if they were just throwing it away. At least that was the conclusion he'd come to after all these years. Why not let someone who needs it have it? _Besides. These guys who do these things have money falling out of their pockets. They don't care if their personal cash is gone so much as whether their businesses are making a profit. _

The scent of grilled fish reached him and he paused, recognizing the accompanying scents. This was his most visited spot and also the most productive. All he had to do was wait around for some unsuspecting businessman who had just spent more that Vincent would ever see in a year on expensive sake and girls. Then pull his little routine and be gone with the money before they knew what had happened. The spicy perfume almost gagged him as he slipped inside the dim-lit building.

Almost instantly a girl appeared and offered a drink. He declined, shaking his ebony hair over his eyes to hide their crimson gaze. No need to be recognized by something like that. But he was still able to see plenty and maybe more than he would have liked. Girls were fawning over rich businessmen, helping them to sip their drinks and unbutton their vests. All to make a buck.

Taking a seat near the back, he ruffled his jacket a little to shake the chill off. He hated to see people stooping to that level to make money. But, then again…wasn't that why he was here? Sure, he might change the game-play a little, but he was still here for that reason. He hated himself for it, but it was something he was used to, that feeling of self-loathing. He'd had a person acquaintance with that feeling for years now.

The music changed slightly, a slower tune filling the spot of the last song. Raising a finger, he called over the waitress and asked for a small drink. Not that he would actually drink it. No. He'd learned his lesson quite well during that night with Cid. But it, like the bar, was part of his ploy.

He heard a loud laugh and aimed his cold gaze at the group of men sitting about forty feet from him. A few kept looking his way and prodding their friend, a man who looked to be about thirty. They knew why he was here and they knew he was alone. Turning his eyes away, he kept a constant watch on the group from the corner of his eye. _Tonight's gig might go rather fast. I'd like to be back before Zack and Cloud return and start asking me where I was. Not that I can't lie; I just don't want to._

Sure enough, the youngest man stood shakily and after a few more encouragements from his friends, moved toward the bar. He slid onto the stool next to Vincent and nodded. "Nice night, huh?"

"Suppose so. Depends on what you call nice." Toying with the straw in his drink, Vincent kept his gaze straight ahead. The trick was to act uninterested and he knew that quite well. "So. You have some business here?"

"Ah," he young man looked back again before turning and nodding. "Yeah. How much?" he asked softly.

_He doesn't want to be heard. Funny. Most men don't care._ Finally lifting his gaze to the man's face, he raised four fingers. Simple as that, the man had his answer.

"F—forty thousand?" A nervous tone crept into the man's voice. He apparently hadn't done anything like this before and wasn't sure how to approach anything.

"Yes. That's the line. Nothing less." He didn't really see the man's problem though. Even if he was new to the whole ordeal, forty thousand yen wasn't much. He had personally seen boys who looked worse than him go for well over one hundred thousand yen. In comparison, he was actually cheap. _But figuring that I don't actually go through with anything anymore, I guess it's not that bad. Technically he gets nothing for forty thousand. But he doesn't know that._ "So?"

The man bit his lip before pulling his wallet out carefully. Forty thousand yen was gently placed in Vincent's hand and he smiled awkwardly. "Yeah." Even more awkwardly than his smile, he stood, one hand held out before him. Vincent gathered his jacket close around himself again and let himself be led out of the back door. A shaking hand rested on his hip and he clenched his fist lightly, hating the touch. But it was the best way to get the job done.

The cool night closed around them and he took a breath, letting the man lead him again, this time to a car parked near the front. The passenger door opened slowly and Vincent was about to slide in when a soft gasp of surprise sounded behind him.

He whirled around, trying to figure out what was happening when the man's hand slipped off of his hip. "Uh, can I help you?" he shakily asked the shadowed man who was holding his other wrist.

The hooded head shook slowly. "I only want to say that I happen to have some business with this boy. I suggest that if you don't want to get in trouble, you'll leave now." He released the man's wrist, watching as he stepped away. Then the hooded figure turned to him. "You will be returning the fee, won't you?"

His mouth quirking with annoyance, Vincent pulled the payment from his pocket and shoved it back into the businessman's hand. A few quite seconds passed by as he moved away from the vehicle and the hooded man joined him.

Crimson eyes watched with slight aggravation as the man took one last glance at him and then disappeared back into the bar, his car locked up tight again. Vincent whirled around, knowing full well he had nothing to do with the newcomer. Then a hand reached out and grasped his wrist, pulling him back. "You know, I didn't know you were still in this trade. Thought you'd have given it up long ago. You know, back when I got you out of it?" The voice changed from the false tone and Vincent breathed out, his irritation clear.

"What are you doing here?" he asked darkly as the hood was pulled back. Green eyes shone at him from behind messy cherry-red bangs. "I don't want anything to do with you, so leave me alone."

"Now, now, Vincent. Is that any way to treat your old lover?" Reno mumbled lightly as he pulled Vincent into an embrace and kissed him lightly. Laughing, he let the other boy escape and watched in amusement as he wiped a hand across his mouth, disgusted. "Come on. You used to like it when I did that."

"Yeah, well, not any more. I'm done with you and any connection I had with you. Now please just leave me alone." Ebony hair flared out behind him as he whirled around, him mind set on giving up for tonight.

A soft laugh reached him and he started walking. But Reno's next question made him stop cold. "And what would that blonde think of your little pastime?" He laughed again as crimson eyes flashed in the streetlight. "Yeah, I know about him. Ran into him one night and he practically exploded all over me. He's got quite a thing for you, huh?"

"Leave him out of this," Vincent growled, his fists clenching. "He has nothing to do with this."

Reddish-brown eyebrows rose slightly. "Really. I don't think he'd be too happy to find out you're doing something like this." When he got no response, Reno followed the ebony-haired boy a little. As Vincent passed the next alley, the redhead grabbed his arm and pulled him in, slamming his back against the brick wall. A sharp gasp ripped from the pale lips as he fought to catch his breath.

Emerald eyes stared at him, the face they belonged to no longer laughing. "I just wanna know why. Why are you still doing this shit Vince! You don't need to and yet, here you are! What. Is it _fun_? Is that why you keep doing it? One of these days you're gonna get picked up by the wrong guy and then you won't be able to get away scott-free. One of these days some guy's gonna get what he paid for." His brows furrowed as he leaned in closer. "And you won't be able to do shit. Is that what you want?"

Vincent opened his mouth to speak, but swallowed instead. "Reno, why do you care? We're done. There's nothing left, just like there was nothing to begin with. Why are you trying to protect me?"

"Dammit! Because maybe I don't want to see you go down that fucking path! I already pulled you out of it once and I don't want to see you make the same fucking mistakes!" He took a deep breath before forcing himself to look into the crimson eyes. "All right?"

"I can take care of myself. And I never asked you to save me this time or the first. That was your own decision." He shoved out of Reno's grasp, disappearing into the shadows of the alley.

Reno wasn't sure whether he was still in hearing range or not, but he risked it. "You should at least tell him. Then maybe you'll see where you're going wrong." Turning, he left the alley. Vincent took in a breath, shaking under the cover of the shadows. He knew Reno was right, but still. It was his lifestyle. And how could he tell Cid something like that? A tiny beep sounded and he jumped, glancing down at his watch. The dial glowed for a second, the time lighting up softly. A little after two. His eyes followed the path of the redhead once more before turning away and heading back toward the outskirts.

-------------------------------

The lights were still off as he slipped into the house, the door clicking shut softly as he turned the deadbolt again. Zack and Cloud still weren't back, a good thing for him. He took a calming breath as he made his way to Cid's room.

He was still slightly shaken by his encounter tonight and Reno's words were still hanging in his mind. Was he making another mistake? But this time it was different, wasn't it? But still…Reno was right. He couldn't keep doing it. One time he might come up on a person like the redhead had described. And that was one thing he didn't want to see happen.

A soft moan brought his eyes forward as the moonlight revealed the still-sleeping Cid. The blonde rolled over one, reaching for him, but of course his side of the bed was empty. Vincent held his breath until he calmed down once more, curling up under the covers.

He had to tell Cid. That was the only explanation. If he kept hiding it like this then he would just find out somehow and then it would just be worse. He couldn't risk that. As much as he wanted to keep it a secret forever, he knew by the tone Reno's voice had held that if he didn't say it, the redhead would. Just to save him from himself.

He slid down the wall until he was sitting, crimson eyes lazily watching the blonde sleeping. His head leaned back, hitting the wall softly. Memories of those past days flooded into his mind and he hissed softly. He didn't want to see them. He didn't even want to know they existed. Yet he was forced to remember because, as Reno had said, it was happening again.

He could hardly remember the first time he had gone into a bar like the one tonight, but he remembered the first time he met Reno. Back then he was doing the job honestly, giving what he was paid for. As much as he had hated it, he had known it was almost the only way to make it. It had been right after his mother had passed away that he had actually started.

Those nights he had been haunted by her face and the knowledge that he was the only one keeping himself alive any more. His mother was gone and all he had left was Hojo. He hadn't yet earned the job at the university since he was just out of high school himself. His nineteenth birthday had been spent in the bed of another man.

He shook his head at the memory, trying to clear his mind of it. But all he could remember was those nights. And then he remembered Reno. That had actually been a mistake, a joke. He was never supposed to meet Reno and wouldn't have, if not for the redhead's friends' twisted sense of humor. He had essentially been a "present" for the redhead's twentieth birthday. They had started out with the idea of a regular girl, but then the idea was warped into the thought of getting a boy. He had been about the cheapest, so he was the one.

Reno had flown into an outrage when he found out. It was only after his friends had been driven out of his house had he finally calmed down enough to speak legibly. Out of all of his torn memories, that night had stood out alone. He even remembered the pity in the emerald eyes as he asked his question. "Why are you here?"

"Because your friends hired me." He wasn't one to speak much back then, just as he was now. When he thought about it, not much had changed at all.

"I mean, why are you _still_ here?"

"I was hired for a reason."

"I'm not interested." The redhead had almost shouted, but had managed to keep his voice steady. "They were just joking."

"I don't work for jokes."

"It doesn't matter whether you do or not, I'm not interested." The room had fallen silent and Reno had finally given up and sat down on the couch. "But I have a question for you."

Vincent remembered how surprised he'd been. He'd been working for over a year and never had someone actually wanted to talk. They had always slapped down the money and gotten straight to business. But this one, he had been different.

"How old are you? Eighteen? Nineteen? You can't be much older than me."

"Nineteen," he'd said softly.

"Nineteen. So why? Why are you doing something like this?"

"Because I need to."

"Not much for words, huh? Well, anyway. I don't think there's any reason why you would need to. No one does this kind of thing because they need to. There're always other things out there." He had turned away, emerald eyes bright in the dim room. "There's no real reason to fucking sell yourself, is there?"

Vincent had remained silent, unable to answer. He didn't want to contradict the other, but he didn't want to accept the words either.

"Seriously. Give me one good reason and I'll stop asking."

He had no answer, no matter how hard he looked. Shaking his head, he had lowered his gaze to the floor.

"That's what I thought. I suggest you get out of this business. Find yourself something better, huh? Can't hurt to try." He had smiled softly, something that Vincent rarely saw in the future.

Reno had offered him a place to stay for the night and when he had left the next day, he had found the fee stuffed into his jacket pocket. Reno had paid him even though he had done nothing. When he tried to return it, the door was locked, the redhead already gone.

He didn't meet him again until a year later. But he hadn't taken Reno's advice. He had stuck with the business and was doing fairly well, everything considered. He just didn't know that the next job would be his hardest. All he knew was that it was some sort of celebratory party that would involve alcohol and him. He didn't ask what the party was for; it wasn't part of his business. He had agreed, stated the price and that was that. But when he arrived at the house in question, he'd been filled with complete shock.

The man who was hosting the party had taken him in right away and showed him the basics of the house and everything he would need to know. Not that there was much. He was starting to get the idea of what the party exactly was after the man let a few things slip. Apparently it was for his small company that had just made it somewhat big, in the sense of big for a personal company that is.

Vincent was almost a game. He would, with Vincent's agreement, "auction" him off as a fundraiser. The money from the highest bidder would be split with him fifty-fifty, and he would go home with the winner. It all seemed straight-forward to him. There was a guarantee that if the bidder didn't go above a certain number, he would get that number anyway. "An assurance," the man had called it. Vincent had agreed.

But when the party was underway and the "auction" started, that was when things took their turn. For there in the small crowd was none other than the redhead who had given him that ill-used advice a year ago. Emerald eyes burned into his own crimson gaze and he half-expected Reno to stop the deal. But then he surprised Vincent by raising his hand and joining in.

By the end, Reno was named the winner and Vincent got off with a little over three hundred thousand yen. The redhead was silent as he drove Vincent to his house, a different building than he remembered. Instead of the small house, Reno now lived in a medium apartment, a small space change having been made. He was still deadly silent as he unlocked the door and let the ebony-haired boy inside.

But once the door locked closed again, his silence was broken. Rough hands grabbed his arms, shoving him against the wall. "How can you be so stupid? You're a complete idiot."

Vincent simply stared steadily into the emerald gaze until Reno turned away. "So I didn't listen. You can't expect everyone to listen to every word you say," he stated quietly.

"You're still stupid," he growled as he released the boy. Cherry bangs fell into his eyes as he flopped onto the couch. "You might as well sit down, yo. Or are you plannin' on standing around all night?"

Vincent sat gently and closed his eyes. He held his breath waiting for the redhead's advance, but it never came. Crimson eyes opened again and he glanced over to where Reno was staring at the far wall.

"I hope you're not expecting me to do anything, 'cause I'm not interested, just like a year ago. Nothing's changed. Obviously." He stood quickly and disappeared into what Vincent presumed to be the main bedroom. A moment later he returned and dumped a few blankets on the empty end of the couch. "I don't mind doing this charity shit, but at least think about what I keep telling you. You're wasting your fucking life." With a last grumble, he almost slammed his door, leaving Vincent to himself in the living room.

A week after that, he did consider Reno's advice. He had encountered someone who was a little too dangerous for him and had almost considered quitting altogether. But he stayed with it and was again yelled at the next time Reno saw him. But the third time, Reno didn't just sit back and hope he would listen. He took a completely active step, convincing Vincent to take a job with the company he was part of, Shinra Inc.

Everything worked out fairly well, much to Vincent's surprise. And through it all, Reno was there by his side every time he slipped and messed up. He ended up becoming somewhat of a friend and things went on from there. He was surprised at first to find that Reno did care for him aside from friendship and basic worry, but he read into things too deeply. Far too deeply. That was when Reno revealed that he was just a fling, nothing more. It had devastated Vincent and just to spite the redhead for leading him on, he left Shinra. He had felt betrayed, like he'd been shot in the heart at point-blank range. He had given up completely on the prostitution, but he took up the profession of thievery, one that proved to be slightly better.

He shook his head as the memories cleared. He had loved Reno, but it hadn't worked out. I hadn't ever been meant to work out. But maybe that wasn't so bad.

Another soft moan drifted through the room and he rested his gaze on the blonde. The blue eyes were still closed tightly, but his right hand was once again roaming the blankets. Smiling, Vincent reached out, his fingers brushing Cid's. The larger hand closed over his unconsciously and the blonde smiled in his sleep. _Yes, I think things are a lot better now._

But why had he gone back to his old ways? Sure, it wasn't really the same. Instead of letting the men have their way with him, he made sure they paid up front and then knocked them out before they could make a move. Then he simply left, taking the fee with him. It was slightly dangerous, but worked better than simple pick-pocketing. But he could see now why Reno had reacted the way he had. When he thought back to just how much Reno gave up getting him away from that path, he understood.

Smiling again as Cid's hand squeezed his, he slipped his hand free. Removing his jacket, he slid under the covers, the blonde's arms instantly circling him and pulling his close. Breathing in the scent of the golden hair calmed him slightly and he closed his eyes, pressing a soft kiss against the moonlit skin. The younger boy stirred slightly, drawing ever closer to him until his head was tucked under Vincent's chin.

Raising his eyes to the sky, Vincent watched as a star fell, the glittering trail left spread across the black expanse for a second before it disappeared. A soft murmur sounded and he felt lips brushing his throat. A deep breath and he closed his eyes, threading a hand through the soft golden hair. It was definitely better this way; there was no doubt about it.

-----------------------------

"Hey. Heeey. You just gonna sleep all day or what?" A hand pressed against his forehead and he groaned, rolling over. The last thing he wanted was to get up. Last night's little excursion had worn him down, both physically and mentally. The hand moved and warm breath flowed over his cheek. "Vince, you've got about twenty minutes to get ready. Hope you're a speed-dresser or something."

He groaned again and reached out, pushing the other boy away lightly. "I don't care," he mumbled through the pillow.

"Right. You don't care. And that's why you went to all that trouble to get the damned job, huh?" A light laugh reached his ears and he opened his eyes. The blonde smiled, brushing the ebony hair away from his face. "Hey. Look who's alive."

"Funny." Vincent reached down and tried to pull the covers over his head. But Cid wasn't about to allow that. The shock of cold air made him shiver as the blankets were completely yanked away. He sat up suddenly, pulling his shirt straight again. Rubbing his arms for warmth, he glared at the blonde. "I must say, I don't appreciate the wake-up call."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Cid said as he buried his head in the closet and pulled out a few items. Looking back at Vincent, he nodded. "Last chance for the shower."

The raven-haired boy waved a hand. He didn't care either way. "Go ahead." He watched as the blonde shrugged and disappeared into the hallway. Sighing, he turned his mind to getting ready. But for some reason he couldn't get last night out of his head. Especially the fact that he had no reason for Reno to do what he did. Why would he still be looking out for him? They hadn't even spoken in over a year and last night he just showed up giving his advice again. And Reno wasn't one to give advice. He never had been unless it had to do with Vincent.

Shaking his head against the thoughts, he forced himself to think of other things. _Like how I'm going to tell Cid? But does he really have to know? I can stop. Besides, it's been going on this long and no one knew anything. Well, except Reno. _He_ knew somehow._ He curled his fists and pressed them against his temples. _I don't want to think of these things right now._

A small knock on the door drew his attention away from his own mind and he jumped up to open it slowly. Zack was smiling in the hallway. "Hey Vince. Morning."

"Uh, good morning," he said slowly. He wasn't all too sure why Zack was coming to the door like that. And even stranger, why would he knock just to say good morning? "Something…wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no. There's someone at the door to see you." He tipped his head toward the front room. "It's a girl."

_Wh—what? A girl? But who…_ "Uh, thanks." He carefully pushed past the man and moved toward the door. He was still trying to figure out just who would be there when a familiar voice made him cringe.

"Vinsento!" Two arms wrapped around his neck and he was almost dragged down to the floor from the force of the embrace. Coughing, he pushed hard enough to get a little air and to see who was hugging him. Black eyes stared at him joyfully then they filled with disappointment. "Vinsento, why didn't you tell me where you'd gone? I've been so worried about you and everything! Did you know I had to track down Reno to find out where you—"

"Reno? What does he have to do with me?" Vincent managed to escape the girl's grasp, but his hand was caught almost instantly. Staring at his own hand wrapped in two others, he moved his crimson gaze to the girl's face. "I don't have anything to do with him anymore."

"Well, he definitely pointed me here so he knows where you're staying. He said something about hanging out with you last night. I thought you used to be friends."

Vincent's bit his lip and frowned. "Yes, _used to_. Not anymore. Last night was just a fluke run-in." He tried to move away, but she encircled his arm with an embrace. "What are you even doing here?"

"I—I told you. I was worried. The university wouldn't tell me and your step-father said you ran off. Then I ran into Reno this morning and he mentioned talking to you and all that." She looked away for a second. "I wish you had told me you were staying with someone else."

Vincent almost choked. "You actually asked _Hojo_? You're lucky he didn't shoot you or something. I guess you caught him in a good mood." Dreading the thought of having to return eventually, he moved away from the idea. He was about to say something else when the bathroom door opened and he was caught between the black and blue stares.

Cid slowly took a hold of the towel around his waist and moved into the main room. His eyes stayed put on Yuffie the entire time and he neared Vincent. "Hey. Something going on?"

"No." Vincent in a sense put himself between the two and yanked his arm free. "Yuffie was just leaving, weren't you?" He started pushing her toward the door as fast as he could.

"But Vinsento," she cried as she pulled away from his hands. "I don't want to leave!" He gasped at the same time as Cid as she pulled him into another embrace, her lips pressed against his. His eyes flew open and he struggled, finally managing to break her grip. "Don't make me leave, Vinsento."

The boy would have retorted the soft statement in an instant but he'd been robbed of his voice. His crimson eyes searched the room, looking for some sort of escape as they landed on Cid. The blonde was staring heatedly at the girl. Catching Vincent's thoughts, he moved forward and in front of Vincent. "Listen. You'd just better leave now, got that? Vincent's not interested."

"But—"

"And for another little tidbit, he's not single either. So keep your hands off of him and no one will get pissed off, got it?" He stepped forward once more, his cerulean glare forcing her back. "So?"

Yuffie's lip quivered slightly as she looked away from the blonde to the ebony-haired boy. "Vinsento…"

Cid cleared his throat, getting her attention once more. "I said he's not interested." He folded his arms, one hand still grasping the towel tightly. "Now I suggest that you leave before someone gets too upset and we have a whole mess on our hands."

"W—who?" The tiny whisper shook as Yuffie forced it out. "Who is it? Who are you with?" She felt there was almost no need to ask, but she wanted to make sure. When Vincent finally opened his crimson eyes and turned them to the blonde, she felt a tear slip down her face. "All right. I get it," she whispered as she turned. Wiping a hand across her face, she started down the steps. "I just have one last question. Why did you do it? Reno told me about how you get your money. The other ways." She received no answer for the two minutes that she stood waiting. Taking a deep breath, she started walking away.

Swallowing, Vincent moved toward the door. "I'm sorry," he called after her, watching as she started running, her fists held to her face. When she disappeared from his sight, he turned back to Cid. "I—I'm sorry to you too."

One blonde eyebrow cocked. "Why're you apologizin' to me? You didn't do anything wrong." Reaching out, he brushed the back of his hand against Vincent's cheek. "Fuck. I knew all along something like that'd end up happenin' with her. The way she followed you around and all." He saw Vincent move toward the room. "But."

The ebony-haired boy froze. He had a strong feeling that he knew what was going to fall from Cid's mouth this time. He wanted to run just to avoid the words, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"What did she mean?" The blue eyes narrowed slightly as he reached out and laid a hand on Vincent's shoulder. Turning the other boy, he gazed at the pale face. Crimson eyes were aimed away from him. _He won't look me in the eye._ "What did she mean about your money? Are there other ways you're gettin' it?"

Vincent squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head. He wanted desperately to lie, to say no straight to Cid's face. But the words wouldn't come. All he could do was stand still as the blonde's second hand grasped his other shoulder.

"Vince? Why won't you tell me? I know it's not just the mugging. I know you were gone last night." The ebony head shot up in surprise. "I woke up once and waited an hour for you to come back before I gave up. When you did finally come back, you smelled like sake and cigarettes. Tell me, please."

"I—I can't," he finally whispered. The blonde frowned heavily, drawing back a little from him. "I'm sorry Cid, I just can't."

The words struck straight through Cid. He released Vincent and swallowed. "Fine. Don't tell me." Trying his hardest to keep his voice normal, he pushed past him. "I just thought you actually trusted me. Maybe I was wrong." The bedroom door slammed, the sound echoing through the house.

Vincent winced, still standing in place. His shoulders were shaking slightly, but he made no effort to stop them. He knew Cid was upset with him now, just from the strained tone that had been in his voice. How could he not be? But the fact that he was angry over just this was unsettling to Vincent. How would he react when he found out the truth? He took a deep breath as the bedroom door opened again.

"I'll see you when I get back." The crimson eyes remained closed as he felt the air move past him, heard the whispered statement, heard the front door close. He was left standing alone in his own silence.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Zack poked his head out of his room. Went he saw Vincent, his head bowed and shoulders quivering, he moved into the living room and gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey. You all right? I just heard all this door slamming business. What's going on?"

Vincent forced himself to take a calming breath. "Nothing. It's just…we got in a little argument. That's all."

It was easy to see he was speaking the truth on that matter and Zack sighed, patting the slim shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It'll work out and all. But," he smiled as he headed back for his room, "I guess that can be the problem with getting into fights with those significant others, hmm?"

"Wha—" Vincent whirled around to where the elder stood laughing. "But we're not—"

"Oh, come on Vince. I'm not stupid." He smiled and nodded toward the younger boy. "It's kind of cute, really. The way he tries so hard to take care of you and all. And the way he tries to hide it when it's written all over his face that he loves you. I've seen you do it too." The crimson gaze lowered. "But it'll be all right. These things happen all the time. Lighten up, kid."

_Zack's right. We both just overreacted there. I'm sure that he'll understand if I tell him. But…what if he doesn't? What if he decides I'm not worth the trouble? _Sighing loudly, he stroked a hand through his hair. One thing remained completely unclear to him through it all: _it's all going wrong so fast._

_-------------------------------_

"Damn." Cid raised a hand to his forehead, wiping the rain from his forehead. It made no difference however, since it was still pouring down on him. It had been fine this morning when he'd left the house. Or more like when he stormed out of the house. He hadn't meant to make such a big problem out of it, but it had bothered him. The fact that Vincent didn't trust him enough to tell him something was almost painful.

Ducking under a nearby tree, he let his blue gaze sweep the front courtyard. His day was finished here and now he had about half an hour until he was supposed to go by the shrine. But something inside of him wasn't ready to see the ebony-haired boy again. He wanted to say he wasn't still upset, but it was hard to lie also. That's when his eyes picked out a familiar face between the raindrops.

Biting his lip, he moved out into the rain again and carefully approached the boy. "Reno."

The redhead looked up from where he was lighting a cigarette under the shelter of another tree. "Oh. Hey Blondie."

"Don't even start." Cid simply glared at the laughing green eyes and pulled out his own cigarette.

"Trouble in Paradise, huh?" He chuckled, handing over the lighter. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're having a little bit of a time dealing with our favorite thief."

"I guess you don't know any better then." He tried to calm down and took a deep breath of the smoky air. Letting the smoke float free, he glanced over at Reno. "It's pretty much your fault, isn't it?"

The redhead laughed. "And how is that? I don't remember doing anything."

"Bullshit. What about Yuffie? I know she didn't just show up on my doorstep by accident. How the hell did you know he was there?"

"Lucky guess." When the blue eyes narrowed and stared at him harder, he shrugged. Ducking under a low branch, he entered the storm again. "If he wasn't at the school, not at home, then where else would he be? I figured at your place, seeing as how you two are so, shall we say close?"

Cid wrapped his jacket around himself to try and stop the rain from soaking his already wet clothes. "So what was it you told her? She said you told her something about how he got his money. What was it?"

The redhead stopped short and turned to face him. "Shouldn't you be asking him that?" The blonde stood still, the rain tracing miniature streams down his face. "Ah. So he wouldn't say. Classic Vincent, if you ask me. He was never one to let in on those kinds of things." He turned again and started away.

"Well then you tell me."

This again made him stop. "Me? I don't think it's my place, is it?"

"Well you were pretty fucking lax about telling Yuffie." Cid moved in front of Reno, blocking his path. His arms were folded over his chest, a look that wasn't to powerful since his hair was plastered over his face.

Reno shrugged. "All right then. But just keep in mind that I'm not at fault. I wasn't the one to get him started in prostitution." He almost smiled at the sheer shock crossing the blonde's face. The point was definitely getting through. "Actually, you and he should be thanking me for getting his stupid ass out of there. I got him a decent job and what's he do? Let's his feelings get in the way then blows off the job and starts that dumbass mugging."

Cid's hands dropped to his sides as he stared unfocused at the redhead. "You mean…he…"

"That's right. You're innocent little lover isn't so innocent." He turned on his heel, throwing a last minute glance over his shoulder. "And I suggest that you get him to stop what he's doing now before something goes wrong."

"What he's…what has he been doing?" The question alone was hard for Cid to hear; never mind what the answer might be.

"Just about the same thing. Except before they get to do anything, he knocks them out cold, steals their money and splits. So, like I said. Get him out of it and fast."

The blonde watched as Reno ran a hand through his cherry-red hair, the water dripping from his fingertips. "But…why do you care so much?" It was the one thing he didn't understand. Why was Reno telling Vincent to stop this if he didn't care about him?

"It's called friendship. Something you should think about before getting involved with someone like him." The older boy's voice had dropped down to a low whisper that sent chills through Cid. But he stood straight, following the redhead with blue eyes until he disappeared behind the curtain of falling drops.

Another stream trickled down his face, tracing the line of his jaw. There was only one thing left to do. It was the only thing he _could_ do. He had to face Vincent, had to get it all out in the open. Otherwise they might stay the way they were at the moment: far apart because of a simple unspoken detail. That was the last thing he wanted.

----------------------------

Another drop fell from the pale chin, splashing on the step with thousand of others. A million thoughts flooded his mind as he stared into the storm. Since he had fist lowered himself to the stone steps an hour ago, the rain had started falling harder, each drop falling on his head and shoulders with tiny blows. He'd already been hurt enough for today, why did even the weather have to turn against him? Or maybe he hadn't been hurt at all. Maybe he'd been the one to deliver the pain.

He hated the look he'd seen in Cid's eyes this morning. It was a look of disappointment, like he'd been let down. _I suppose I did. But what else was I supposed to do?_ Closing his crimson eyes briefly, Vincent crossed his arms to try and fight of the chill invading his body.

Cid hadn't been there to pick him up. He'd walked back alone and found the door locked, the house empty. Zack had forgotten to give him the extra key and the blonde had taken his keys with him. That had been the only way he'd gotten back in last night. But today…today he was alone and trapped out in the rain. He didn't dare break in for fear that he wouldn't be trusted again.

Trust. _Do I even know what that word means anymore? _Sighing, Vincent buried his face in his hands. He always saw himself as one who didn't need anyone else, someone who was strong enough to be alone. But now…the whole idea of being alone frightened him. He wasn't sure why, but it did. He didn't like the feeling. In fact, he hated it. He hated it as much as humanly possible, but it was still there. And trust? That was almost a joke to him. He hadn't placed trust in anyone since Reno had broken it years before. But hadn't he just broken Cid's?

An ebony veil covered his face as he lowered his head. It was all a messed up game that no one could win. That was the only answer. It wouldn't even matter if the whole world was made to be content, one person would be hurt some way or another. It was an imperfect puzzle where so many pieces were missing. He held hundreds before him, but the ones he needed just weren't there.

A rock rolled across the sidewalk, coming to rest at his feet. He heard something shuffle, like dragging shoes. Glancing up, he saw the one person he wanted to see, but wanted to run from. Yet that feeling of being alone crept back, forcing him to his feet.

Blue eyes gazed at him and he couldn't read a single thing from them. But he didn't need to. The way Cid was standing, the way he was looking at him, the way he held his hands, it all pointed to one thing; things weren't the same. Perhaps that trust had been the only thing holding them together. He didn't want to think that, but almost everything seemed to be pointing toward that. But he tried not to believe in any of it and took a breath, trying to steel himself against the entire world he felt falling around him. "Cid…"

The blue eyes flashed away, hidden under a veil of golden strands. "No. I—I don't want to hear anything. Nothing. I had to hear it from Reno. And I only have one question…why? Why couldn't you say anything?"

The crimson gaze snapped back to Cid's face. _He…he's not asking why I did it? Isn't he even angry? Of all the things to ask me, he asks why I couldn't tell him… _Pushing his raven hair back, he waited for the right words to come to him. "I…I guess I just didn't think you'd understand," he finally whispered, the sound of the words far too loud in his own ears. He knew he'd said the wrong thing the instant the words slipped from his mouth.

"That I wouldn't understand? Don't be stupid Vincent." Cid only whispered the words in a tone that rivaled the bony-haired boy's in softness, but it still sounded like he had spat the statement at him. The he completely surprised Vincent by moving forward and taking him into his arms. "Don't jump to conclusions when you don't know who you're messing with." Warm breath pressed through his clothes, brushing his chilled skin with the slightest touch of heat.

The forehead pressed against his shoulder was gone too soon and he gazed forward, confused as Cid's lips tweaked into a tiny smile. "I never meant to be like that this morning. I just—dammit Vince, it hurt." He almost laughed. "It still does. It hurts to think that you don't trust me enough to let me in on these things."

"I…I'm sorry." They were the only things he could think to say as he felt a hand brush his cheek.

"Hmm. You know why I like rain Vince?" Vincent glanced up again, confused once more at the strange tone the blonde's voice had taken on. It was almost heart-wrenching to hear that kind of desperate voice coming from the confident boy. Gently, he shook his head. Cid nodded and looked up into the rain. "I like it because no one can tell that you're crying." Lowering his face back down, he turned the blue eyes on crimson.

This time he saw the tears tracing down his cheek. Vincent reached out, wiping one away gently as Cid enfolded him in his arms again. He couldn't think of a single thing to say in response and simply stood there, holding Cid tightly against him. Slipping a hand into the blonde's pocket, he pulled free the keychain and turned to unlock the door. Soon enough they were inside, the still pouring rain left behind the closed door. The ebony-haired boy glanced out through the window as the arms wound around his waist once more, just holding him.

The sun was shining outside, illuminating the raindrops into beads of light. He felt a light kiss laid upon his throat and smiled softly. _Maybe I was wrong to think things had changed. _He smiled again as the kiss was moved to his lips, the warm breath flowing though him. He desperately hoped that everything would stay the same, if only for Cid's sake. And maybe, just maybe, for his own sake also.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighs all around. I would have continued this chapter a little more, but then I would have gone into something that's going to probably take up a whole chapter itself. I didn't want to do that. So yeah. Anyway, once again having fun shooting down the Yuffintine. Oh. And on a small note for those of you who have no idea how much a yen is, it's around 120 dollars, I think. Last time I checked anyway. Which means that Vince was going around for $340 or something like that. I'm too lazy to do the rest of those calculations, so blah. lol Just call me lazy, I don't care. But that was the only cultural thing, really. I just wanted this chapter to get this whole scene, so it did what I wanted. I can't say I love it, but I'm okay with how it came out. Anyway, on with the begging of comments, which will be reasonably short because I'm tired. So...pwease? Pwetty pwease? With Vincent on top? Heehee, oh the images. lmao


End file.
